Star Wars: Galaxy Under Siege
by shann1
Summary: AU Just before Endor, a new, vicious, enemy threatens to bring the galaxy to its' knees. With huge losses for both Imperials and Rebels will Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader and G.A.Thrawn be able to unite their sides in a desperate effort to save the galaxy?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and I'm pretty sure I never will._

_Author's note: For those reading my other story, "Ties That Bind", keep in mind that this story happens in a separate AU, starting shortly after ESB, so despite having many of the same characters, the time periods and circumstances are completely different._

**Star Wars: Galaxy Under Siege**

Darth Vader stood on the bridge of the _Executer_ and watched as the star lines flashed by the view port in front of him. While he was normally outraged at any mission that got in the way of his search for Skywalker, this time was different. In fact had the Emperor ordered him not to go or decided to send someone else, Vader would have protested and insisted on leading the mission. Given how grave the situation was, the Emperor would have been foolish to send anyone other than Vader, there was no better warrior in the galaxy than him. In Vader's high opinion there was only one man working for the Empire that even came close and it was to that man's aid that Vader was now headed. Behind him he sensed the approach of Admiral Piett, even more nervous and tense than usual. Vader turned his head slightly to indicate to the Admiral he was listening, and then turned to look back out the view port.

"My Lord, we will be coming out of hyperspace in two minutes. All tie fighter squadrons have been prepped as have several squads of stormtroopers as per your orders." Piett managed to speak calmly and hide his nerves with impressive skill.

"Has the medical bay also been prepped and cleared of all non-critical patients? I am certain we will be forced to deal with a great number of wounded."

"Yes my Lord, all is ready."

"Good. Return to your duties, Admiral." Out of the corner of his eye Vader saw the admiral's sharp salute before he left. As the seconds began to count down the Dark Lord mentally prepared himself for the worse. For what seemed like the hundredth time he replayed the distress message that had been sent to the Emperor, who had instantly sent it to Vader with orders to leave immediately for a rescue mission. The blurry image of the Grand Admiral, bloodied but determined, detailing to them the nightmare his small fleet were encountering before the transmission was suddenly cut off. There were very few people Darth Vader could say he genuinely admired, but the Grand Admiral had proven himself to be not only a brilliant mind and true warrior but also a trustworthy ally. Vader truly hoped to arrive in time to rescue the admiral and his fleet but if he didn't…well, he would honour the man's memory by inflicting a terrible revenge on their enemies…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke Skywalker entered the Alliance meeting room with a strange feeling of dread growing in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't made it out of the docking bay before he was hurried by the crowd of rebels in the hall because of an emergency meeting. He searched through the crowd, spotting Han Solo talking with Lando Calrissian and Chewbacca and headed toward the group. Han caught sight of him and waved.

"Hey kid where've you been?" Han's voice was cheerful but Luke could sense the tension in the older man and his eyes were clearly worried.

"I had to visit an old friend before I could come back." Luke kept his voice calm and reassuring, hoping to hide his own mounting dread. "What's going on here, Han?"

Han frowned before he answered. "So far I've only heard a few rumours, kid, but something big is about to happen. High command is keeping it under wraps until everyone is assembled. I tried to ask Leia but she was pretty much dragged away by Mon Mothma." Han shook his head. "I've got a bad feeling, Luke, a really bad feeling."

Chewie growled his agreement and Lando nodded his head. Luke wanted to say something comforting but before he could open his mouth, everyone's attention was drawn to the front of the room, where Mon Mothma stood waiting. The room became eerily silent and the rebel leader finally spoke.

"We have just received a vital message sent to the Emperor by an Imperial fleet charting territory in the Unknown Regions. Our Bothan sources confirmed the Imperial codes the message was sent over, managing to splice into the frequency and copy it for us." Mon Mothma paused for a moment, allowing everyone to absorb the importance of her words before continuing. "I believe the message itself will speak better for the urgency of the situation than I can."

Mon Mothma leaned over the central display console and pressed a button. For a second there was nothing but static then the blurry image of a man in what appeared to be an Imperial Grand Admiral's uniform came slowly into view. His head was bent and a black gloved hand covered his face, he slowly straightened, dropping his hand to reveal the face of an alien. Luke could hear multiple gasps around him. How had no one known about an alien being in such a high ranking position in the Empire? As the shock of the red eyed, blue skinned face wore off Luke realized why his hand had been blocking his face, the alien had been trying to stop the blood trickling down a nasty looking gash on the right side of his forehead. The room went dead silent as the mysterious figure began to speak.

_"My Emperor, I hope this reaches you in time that you might prepare the rest of your fleet for the nightmare to come. The time we have dreaded for so many years has arrived far sooner than either of us anticipated. The Far Outsiders have attacked. I have gathered all my resources and managed to drive the enemy back but greater numbers are on the way and my small fleet has been demolished. Given the condition of our few remaining ships we will be unable to make the jump to lightspeed. I am sending you co-ordinates in the hope that some of my people might live long enough for you to send a rescue team. If not, I have stored as much information as I could gain about the enemy and their bizarre organic technology in my…" _The image suddenly cut to static and there was a moment's silence as everyone in the room absorbed the amazing story they had just heard.

Han was the first to speak. "How certain are we that it's genuine? It could be a trap by the Imps…has anyone heard anything about this alien Grand Admiral before?"

Ackbar answered. "It is actually the presence of the alien that confirms to me the message's authenticity. If the Imperials were attempting to set a trap they would not have chosen such an obviously suspicious messenger…they would have undoubtedly chosen a well-known Grand Admiral to convince us."

Mon Mothma nodded her head in agreement. "It is likely that the Grand Admiral's presence in the Unknown Regions is due to his alien origin; the Emperor found him useful but did not want to disturb his anti-alien policies in the core of the galaxy. We also know that one of the Grand Admirals was charged with treason and needed to be replaced…since such events were relatively recent it is possible that our mystery admiral was promoted without the information having time to spread yet."

Ackbar continued. "Due to the potential seriousness of the issue we have decided it would be best to send our own team to the co-ordinates given in the message in order to confirm what we may be up against. Of course, since the place will likely be covered with Imperials it will be necessary to send a very small, well disguised team."

Luke felt a sudden, powerful urging from the Force. "I volunteer to lead the mission."

Ackbar nodded. "Very well, who-"

Han moved to stand next to Luke. "Count me in."

"Me too." Added Lando and behind them Chewie growled his decision.

Ackbar nodded. "Very well, you will leave as soon as possible."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Wait a sec, just let me check…nope still don't own it. Lucas does._

_Author's note: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they're like ink for my pen they help me write. Also be warned that this story will involve death (it is a war after all) including the deaths of major characters._

**Galaxy Under Siege Ch.2**

The first thing that grabbed Commander Voss Parck's attention was the awful, searing pain that raged through his body, leaving no part untouched. Slowly his mind was able to think past the pain and he became aware that he was lying on something hard and cold. He heard voices around him, muffled as though they were underwater and finally, with a great deal of effort, he managed to open his eyes. The painfully bright blur that assaulted his senses slowly became clear and he found himself looking into the pure red eyes of the Grand Admiral. He was sitting somewhat awkwardly next to him, with one leg held out and the other one tucked underneath.

"It is a relief to see you are awake, Commander. I am afraid we are cut off from the med bay but I have found a medical kit…Can you tell me what hurts?" Grand Admiral Thrawn's expression was perfectly calm and cool, even with a nasty looking gash on the right side of his forehead and dried blood almost coating that side of his face.

"Everything hurts." Parck managed to whisper.

Thrawn nodded grimly. "I believe you have broken one of your arms, several ribs and likely damaged some internal organs. You also have some burns on your arms and legs from the explosion but luckily you far enough away to have escaped the worse." The admiral opened the kit and began pulling out bandages and salves. The commander turned his head and realised that they were in a hallway filled with at least two dozen wounded men. The few who were strong enough to stand were using med kits to try to patch up the worst of the injuries with the exception of one crew member who was standing next to a communications console set into the wall a few meters away from Parck.

He turned back to Thrawn and watched as he pulled out a small vibro-knife from the kit. "I do not wish to aggravate your injuries further by trying to remove your tunic normally. Remain still so I can cut it off."

Parck nodded and allowed Thrawn to cut away the ruined tunic. Given the blood stains and burn marks it was hardly worth saving. "The man at the console…is he monitoring the battle still?"

Thrawn shook his head and reached for some salve to put on his broken arm. "The battle is over, Commander. We managed to drive the enemy back, though for how long I do not know. That last blast was a suicide run, they knew the battle was lost and wanted to bring us down with them…Now be still. This salve will help numb your arm so that I can set it." Parck could feel the salve working and watched distantly as the admiral took his limp arm in both hands. He felt a sharp jolt of pain through the numbness as Thrawn set the bone but it was quickly subdued by the numbness again.

A thought suddenly struck Parck and he felt a wave of shame for not noticing earlier. "Sir, why haven't you treated your own wounds yet? That head wound looks terrible and you could have a concussion."

"The head wound looks worse than it is, face and scalp wounds tend to bleed a lot but they don't usually cause too much damage. Aside from some minor burns on my hands and arms, the only other injury I received was a broken shin bone and I was able to set that myself."

Parck winced at that thought. He looked down at the Admiral's gloved hands working carefully at wrapping his arm. His gloved hands...As if reading his mind the admiral answered his unspoken thought.

"Putting on the gloves was faster than taking the time to bandage my hands properly…I will worry about them when we have more medical supplies."

Parck was about to respond when another voice beat him to it. "Grand Admiral, sir, the sensors are picking up what appears to be another fleet coming out of hyperspace!" The man was clearly trying to hide the shaking in his voice.

As if struck by a whip Thrawn was on his feet, almost collapsing again as his broken leg nearly buckled beneath him. He caught himself with one hand on the wall and took a breath. Parck knew he wasn't the only one watching in awe as the admiral regained his composure and steeled himself against the pain, hardly even limping as he made his way to the console.

"Have you been able to contact any of the other ships in our fleet yet, Ensign?"

The other man shook his head. "Our ship seems to be the only one who still has even moderately working communications." He gulped visibly. "We have no way of warning the others."

The Grand Admiral nodded grimly and returned his gaze to the console. No one dared to make a sound and Parck was certain they were all hoping the same thing he was…that somehow Thrawn would be able to come up with another plan that would miraculously save them. Given the shape of the ship and the horrific losses they had suffered already from the enemy, there was no way they would be able to survive another attack…

Thrawn pressed several buttons on the console and for several tense seconds static filled the air.

Then suddenly a voice broke through the crackling noise, "…repeat this is Admiral Piett of the Super Star Destroyer, Executer. Survivors please respond…"

A collective sigh of relief seemed to fill the hallway and several younger crew members cheered. Thrawn smiled at the reactions around him then held up a hand to signal his men to be quiet so he could respond.

"Executer this is Grand Admiral Thrawn of the Star Destroyer, Admonitor. The damage to our ship has prevented us from checking how many survivors are onboard and we have lost contact with the other ships in our fleet. I have no doubt that there are more survivors though."

"We will be sending rescue teams immediately, hold on."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Han Solo watched out the view port as the Imperials sent shuttles back and forth between the rescue ships and the damaged ones. If the amount of debris was anything to go by it had been one hell of a battle. He heard someone let out a low whistle behind him and he turned to see Lando's face reflecting the same amazement he felt.

"What is all this? I don't even recognize half the stuff floating around out there…" Lando said softly.

"It does kind of answer our question about whether the story is authentic or not. Even Imperials don't cause themselves this much damage for the sake of a trick…" Han paused and frowned. "So you don't recognize those organic looking materials either then?"

Lando shook his head. "No and frankly it gives me the creeps. Anyone who can do this kind of damage to an Imperial fleet, even a small one like this was, is a major threat…"

"Yeah and something tells me we won't be able to get them on our side."

They turned as the door slid open behind them and Luke entered. He gestured to the view port, "I think the message has been confirmed, don't you?"

Han nodded. "Now the question is what High Command will do with the info."

Lando shrugged. "Maybe it'd be better to let the Empire deal with it. If someone's attacking them it could be the blow we need to finally bring them down."

Luke seemed to consider that for a long moment, finally he shook his head. "Something tells me that would be a very bad idea…After all if someone or something can bring them down, who's to say they won't turn around and take the Alliance down too? I think we need to prepare for the worse."

Leia stepped into the cockpit, followed by Chewie. "We were able to tap into some of their communications and record them but the damage to their systems made it really tricky. We've also recorded a view of the entire battle area…that alone should be enough to convince the Council of the seriousness of the situation."

A strange look crossed Luke's face. "Then we need to go. Now."

The change in topic threw Han and he could see the confusion on everyone else's faces too. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Vader's here. I can sense him. I was reaching out to try to sense more about what happened when…" Luke looked at each of them. "He's distracted at the moment, I don't think he…but we should go, just in case."

Han was already punching in coordinates. "No need to tell me twice, kid. We got what we came for; now let's get out of here before they try to take their loss out on us!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by Lucas Film, this is just a little homage._

_Authors note, __**Please Read**__: There seems to be some confusion about the time period so I just want to clarify- the meeting the rebels had about the invaders replaced the meeting they had about the second Death Star in the movie verse (which happened when Luke returned after Yoda's death). This is crucial to remember for several reasons 1) Luke knows that Leia is his sister but no one else does 2) The Death Star II is at Endor and the rebels don't know about it 3) The Emperor is on Coruscant, he has not gone to visit the Death Star yet…Hope that clears things up and sorry I wasn't more specific earlier._

**Galaxy Under Siege Ch.3**

Darth Vader stood in the center of the Executer's med bay and watched as a seemingly never ending stream of wounded were brought in. Many were being treated and then sent to unused crew quarters to recover more fully as the med bay itself was already full to capacity…in fact all five of the Star Destroyers brought by Vader had med bays full to capacity. A moment ago he had thought he felt the presence of his son in the back of his mind, but it was gone quickly and the Dark Lord brushed the sense aside. Surrounded by so much death and pain it was no wonder his mind would play tricks on him. Some might consider so many wounded a testament to the Grand Admiral's failure, but Vader had already watched all of the recordings he could find of the battle, and from what he saw there shouldn't have been any wounded at all. No, every one of them should be dead.

Behind him the mechanical voice of a med droid spoke. "My Lord? The Grand Admiral is able to speak to you now, please follow me."

The Dark Lord nodded and followed the droid through the crowded med bay to the section where the private rooms were. Most of the doors were being kept open to accommodate the steady stream of medical staff and patients, but one door was closed and that is where the droid gestured for Vader to go. The door slid open and Vader swept into the room, somewhat surprised to notice that three beds had been crammed into the relatively small space. He recognized two of the patients instantly, the Grand Admiral and his commander, Voss Parck, both covered in bandages; however a breathing mask and bandages obscured the face of the third man. Admiral Thrawn answered Vader's unspoken thought.

"Captain Niriz." Thrawn said quietly, "He's been unconscious since the explosion that destroyed the bridge. Massive internal injuries…he's already been operated on but the Bacta tanks are all full and it's not likely they'd make much difference at this point."

"If he is not going to survive, why are they wasting resources on him?" Vader asked coldly. In Vader's opinion Thrawn's concern for his lower officers bordered on the impractical…a point on which the two men often argued. Unsurprisingly, both Thrawn and Parck's faces seemed to harden but only Thrawn replied, his voice equally icy.

"Captain Niriz was essential in our battle against the Far Outsiders. It would be foolish to throw away such a capable leader's life just to free a bed. Besides, the doctors have already informed us that if he survives the next twelve hours his chances of survival will almost be guaranteed."

It never ceased to impress Vader how Thrawn was always willing to argue with him. Normally such an act would be a death sentence but Thrawn had an uncanny ability to cut through Vader's infamous temper and reach his logical side. Of course, his patience with the admiral had expanded considerably since the alien had discovered Vader's little secret…and shared with Vader one of his own.

"Very well, Admiral. What is _your _status?" As if to emphasize his point he bent his mask forward slightly, making it obvious to the admiral that Vader was taking inventory of the alien's wounds.

Thrawn frowned, "It seems in the heat of the moment I underestimated my own injuries…and overestimated my ability to set my own broken bones. However, I assure you that I will be walking out of here by tomorrow."

Parck raised an eyebrow. "At the very least you'll need a cane, sir."

The hint of a small smile curled the corners of Thrawn's lips, "A minor detail, Captain." His face quickly became serious and he returned his full attention to Vader. "Did you receive the records and information I had prepared for you, my Lord?"

Vader gave a nod of his head. "The Emperor will be most pleased by your efforts, Admiral. To pull a win from such a situation is a most remarkable feat."

Thrawn sat back upon the pillows propped against the wall behind him. "Do you think so? The Emperor sent me out here to prepare for exactly this type of threat…as you know from the records I gave you. It is clear to me that I had failed at being ready, even if we did drive the enemy back my fleet was decimated…so the victory is a hollow one at best."

"Why did you not call upon your resources at Niruan?" Vader had learned about Thrawn's secret base from the records the admiral had prepared. The Dark Lord had a strong suspicion the alien would have left that information out had he known he was going to survive the battle. That suspicion burned brighter when he noticed Thrawn's split second wince.

"Half of my forces from Niruan _were_ here. I had to leave at least some soldiers and crew to protect the base and I also wanted to maintain at least some forces to offer resistance in this region of space…Had I ordered them here and we had all been defeated there would be no one left to resist until the Far Outsiders got much closer to the core worlds."

"Does the Emperor know about this base?" Vader was almost certain he knew the answer already but he was curious to see if the admiral would confirm his thoughts.

"No, he does not but I had fully intended to…" Thrawn's reply was cut off by Vader raising his hand.

"What you intended is of no concern to me Admiral Thrawn." With one long stride Vader closed the distance between himself and the admiral's bed, leaning over it so that his shadow loomed over Thrawn's bedridden form. Vader felt strangely pleased that Thrawn's face remained calm and cool despite his precarious situation, but then he would hardly be a worthwhile ally if he reacted otherwise. "For the present time, Admiral, let us keep this bit of information between the three of us…" Vader glanced at Parck before returning his masked gaze to Thrawn, "Understood?"

Understanding dawned on both men's faces instantly and Vader was pleased to see them both nod. Vader continued, "Have you had any chance since the battle to inform your forces at Niruan of the current situation?"

Thrawn shook his head. "No Lord Vader, but I wish to do so as soon as possible. Are there any communications lines you believe are secure enough for that kind of top secret transmission?"

Vader seemed to consider for a long moment. "Actually Admiral, I would prefer if we went there in _person_. I will give orders to the other four Star Destroyers I brought to finish the investigation and clean up here while the _Executer _pays a visit to this Niruan base of yours."

"You do not understand, Lord Vader. I fear that Niruan is too close to where the Far Outsiders may have fled. I will gladly take you to the base but that will take at least three days and we need to warn my people _now_. The only reason I have not done so already was because, as the doctors can attest to, I had just woken up from an operation on my leg before you arrived."

Ah, that would explain why Vader had not been able to see Thrawn immediately after he had been brought on board. Just as that thought crossed his mind, the full implication of the admiral's words hit him and the Force seemed to send a warning bell of dread down the Dark Lord's spine. His back stiffened and he noticed that Thrawn had not missed his body language. "Very well Admiral, I will have a portable communications console brought to you immediately."

Thrawn's face had gone hard and very serious; he was remarkably perceptive for a non-Force user. Yet instead of wasting time by trying to question the Dark Lord, he gave a sharp nod of his head and Vader quickly strode out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The roof of the medical wing was starting to cave in. Already, massive chunks of rock and durasteel had come crashing down on many of the bedridden patients and the doctors and medical droids were desperately trying to help the remaining patients evacuate. The air was so full of dust that the room had a murky quality that made it hard to see and breathe. Dr. Mitth'eeo'nuruodo was half carrying and half dragging a wounded soldier toward the side exit, the front was already blocked by chunks of roof, when an awful crashing sound filled the air. The ground beneath him shook so hard that he was knocked off his feet, forced to let go of his patient by the sheer power of the blow. The room filled with more clouds of dust, now joined with smoke from the broken and burning lights. Sharp pain filled the doctor's lungs as he struggled to breathe the polluted air, the desperation for oxygen overwhelming his senses, preventing his mind from noticing his other injuries. With the majority of lights now crushed against the floor by the majority of the roof, it was almost impossible to see what was happening, but the screams of pain and moans of agony filled the air as thickly as the dust. The burning sensation in his lungs began to fade, not because he was finally able to breathe, but because lack of oxygen was making him pass out. The young doctor felt his eyes grow heavy and they began to drift closed…

"Oh no you don't, boy!" A mechanical voice shouted next to him. Dimly, Mitth'eeo'nuruodo felt rough hands grab his shoulders, dragging him from the rubble that had fallen on top of him. He was temporarily dropped only to feel something being quickly placed over his head. The smell of dust and smoke was replaced by the refreshing scent of pure, clean oxygen and slowly the burning in his lungs began to fade. Unfortunately, the slow return of his senses meant he could now feel the other wounds inflicted on his body and he let out a moan.

"Come on, boy, we don't have much time!" The panicking mechanical voice cut through his pain and the young doctor snapped out of his daze as though hit by ice water. He started to struggle to his feet, feeling the other man wrap an arm around his waist so the doctor put his arm across his rescuer's shoulders. Thanks to the infrared sensors built into both men's helmets they were able to see just clearly enough that they could make their way towards the exit. Mitth'eeo'nuruodo felt a lurch in his stomach as he stepped past dozens of dead and dying men, most crushed beneath the fallen ceiling. As a doctor he was used to seeing blood and gore but it was his complete inability to help the others that made him queasy.

They reached the door and made their way into the hallway. It was far less crowded than he would have expected during an evacuation, but then, if the medical wing was any indication, it wasn't likely that there were many survivors anywhere on this floor. Four men were walking ahead of them, two dragging a fallen comrade and the fourth using the wall to support himself as he moved slowly forward. They were too far away and too badly injured themselves to be able to offer assistance, even if the young doctor could drag enough air into his lungs to call out to them…as it was he couldn't spare the breath to whisper so much as a word to the man he was holding onto.

"Step lively boy, we're almost there." The other man said, his own breath now coming out in gasps. "Do you see? Our friends in front of us are already turning the corner…"

The mechanical voice was cut off by the haunting sound of several men crying out in despair. The noise hit Mitth'eeo'nuruodo and his companion like a kick in the back, propelling both men forward with remarkable speed to discover what dreadful thing could make hardened soldiers make a noise like that. Still using each other for support, they burst around the corner…to discover the passage was blocked by several tons of rubble.

Three of the men that had been ahead of them were now on their knees, completely unaware of the newcomers, desperately digging at the rocks and metal that blocked their only remaining escape. The fourth man had been propped against the wall, conscious but bleeding heavily from what looked like a nasty belly wound, hastily bandaged. He turned to them with hollow eyes and tried to speak but no sound came out. He tried again and this time managed a hoarse whisper.

"Help…us."

The man closest to him turned, revealing glowing red eyes similar to the doctor's own. Of course, with the helmet over his head his fellow Chiss would be unlikely to recognize him.

"What are you waiting for? Help us!" He barked at them.

Mitth'eeo'nuruodo moved forward to help but was stopped by the man still half carrying him. "Not you boy, don't you realize how badly injured you already are? It's a miracle you haven't collapsed dead already!" His rescuer pulled him over to the wall next to the man with the stomach wound and sat him down. The young doctor hadn't noticed before but the man had a medical kit strapped around his waist. Quickly he began treating Mitth'eeo'nuruodo's wounds as best he could and for the first time the young doctor realized just how much blood he must have lost. It occurred to him that the massive blood loss had put his body into shock, preventing him from feeling the full extent of his injuries. In the fear and desperation of the moment adrenaline had pushed muscles and bones that were battered, torn and broken to move but now that he was finally able to rest he could feel the pain creeping in on him. But stronger even than the pain was the exhaustion, beckoning him to lose himself in the painless realm of sleep and he let his head lean back to rest against the wall…

"Hey, don't you dare!" His rescuers sharp voice cut through the steadily growing haze in his mind. "No matter what you do, don't pass out…you may have a concussion and I haven't dragged you this far just to have you die on me while my back is turned." With that last bit of advice his rescuer removed his helmet, moved over to the other men and started helping them dig. Mitth'eeo'nuruodo had known all along that the man's stormtrooper helmet had been borrowed, that much was obvious from the fact that the rest of his clothes were an ordinary officer's uniform. What he hadn't known was that the man was his fellow doctor and direct superior, Nevets Prid.

"Dr. Prid! I didn't think anyone else survived the collapse of the medical wing's roof." The Chiss warrior stated then tilted his head in Mitth'eeo'nuruodo's direction. "Who is he?"

Dr. Prid grunted as he helped one of the other men lift a particularly large chunk of debris away. "That's Dr. Theeon. I had to put the stormtrooper helmet over his head so he could breathe. I won't dare take it off him until we're outside. Only reason I bothered taking mine off was so that you could see who I was."

The others all paused for a split second to look in Theeon's direction. The man farthest from him let out a soft whistle then asked quietly. "He looks like a mess, you think he's gonna make it?"

The other Chiss turned to him with an icy glare. "Of _course_, he's going to make it! It's bad enough we've failed to protect the Grand Admiral's base, but I refuse to fail him a second time!"

The other men voiced their agreement and Mitth'eeo'nuruodo felt a wave of pride that the mention of Grand Admiral Thrawn could renew their determination. He hoped he too could do his part, if only by staying alive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once again, Princess Leia found herself in the Alliance meeting room, and once again the tension in the room was thick enough to almost see. This time, however, it was only the alliance leaders in the room, from the political leaders like Mon Mothma and herself, to the military leaders from Admiral Ackbar to the X-Wing commanders like Wedge Antilles. Most comforting to her, though, were the two men waiting quietly just behind her. Leia knew that both Han and Luke had been through incredible trauma the past few months especially, yet she felt that they had grown stronger and more mature from it. Luke seemed especially changed, first from his encounter with Vader at Bespin and later from the mysterious journey he made just before the meeting about the invaders…She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She would ask him about that later, now she had to focus on the task at hand.

Mon Mothma stood at the front of the room and waited patiently for everyone's attention. The room quickly went quiet and she began to speak. "Our team has returned with evidence that confirms the truth of the Imperials being attacked by a mysterious alien force…We must now decide the best course of action for us to take. Princess Leia, if you please?"

While Luke had technically led the group, they had decided that Leia should lead the discussion, and then allow the others to each summarize their own opinions of the situation. Not that they disagreed on how they should approach but because they each had different reasons for coming to their mutual decision. She placed a data disc into the central console and immediately a frozen image of the battle zone appeared, she watched as almost everyone in the room leaned toward it, studying the image.

"When our team arrived, a rescue fleet of Imperial ships were already on the scene." She pointed to each of the five undamaged Star Destroyers. "Due to the immense amount of debris it is difficult to guess how many ships the original fleet had had before the attack, but we're guessing it consisted of at least three Star Destroyers. Judging from the snippets of conversation between the ships that we were able to tap into, the Imperials consider the fact that there were any survivors a miracle. It is well known that under normal circumstances Imperials would never consider such a clearly devastating battle a win, let alone miraculous. I believe this implies that they were greatly outnumbered and just barely managed to push the enemy back. I should also mention that the win is being credited to the Grand Admiral, whose name, according to the communications we sliced into, is Thrawn." Leia turned to look at Han and he took his cue to take her place.

"The princess has explained the Imperial side of things so I'm going to cover the alien invaders, or Far Outsiders, as the Imperials call them." Han adjusted the keys to the console and the holograph zoomed in on some of the pieces of the invader's technology. "Right away you'll notice that this material is unlike any form of technology used in this region of the galaxy. Though we were unable to obtain a sample, we were able to study many images and we've come to at least a few important conclusions. First, the material is organic…given its rough, porous surface we believe it is some form of coral though without a sample it's tough to know for sure. Secondly, it is obviously amazingly strong in order for it to stand against and nearly defeat, top notch Imperial technology. Lastly, it says something about the Far Outsiders themselves…that they are either completely unaware of how to process metal, which I find highly unlikely given the obvious sophistication of their weaponry, or they have some sort of cultural aversion to metal and metal based technology." Han turned to Luke who moved forward, a grim expression on his face.

"You have seen the images, heard our thoughts on their technology and now I would like to tell you the conclusions we've made about them. Firstly, all our information points to the fact that they attacked the Imperials first and the Imperials were unfamiliar with their organic technology. That basically means that for once, the Imperials were the _victims_ not the aggressors. Had the Imperials dealt with them before they would've been better prepared for the attack. Secondly, we are almost certain that these Far Outsiders are trying to invade the _galaxy_ and are not simply targeting the Empire. This means that once they're through with the Imperials they'll most likely start targeting us. Lastly, the Imperials are considering this the beginning of the attack and they expect far more to come. In other words, they expect it to be a full blown war and I believe we should too."

Leia felt a strange chill run down her spine after Luke's last words and glancing around the room she knew she wasn't the only one. Admiral Ackbar was the first to break the silence and all eyes turned to him.

"Are you suggesting the Rebel Alliance offer our assistance to the Imperials?"

Leia shook her head. "It's still too early to tell but we do think it would be wise to avoid attacking or stealing Imperial property while we still don't know fully what we're up against. As Commander Skywalker said, the Empire is actually the galaxy's main line of defence. Under normal circumstances we may want to see them fall but in this case if they fall before we're truly ready to defend the galaxy…who knows what the invaders will do to us."

Mon Mothma spoke up. "Are you convinced that these Far Outsiders will keep the Empire busy enough for us to be safe from them chasing us? If we could establish a proper headquarters it would be far easier for us to prepare ourselves."

Lando stood up. "General Solo and I have been researching possible planets and moons on the opposite side from where the invaders seem to be attacking, the further away we are the more time we'll have to prepare. The bonus is that since most of the Empire's military resources will likely be pushed towards the invaders side we'll be relatively safe from both groups, at least for a time."

Mon Mothma nodded. "An excellent suggestion General Calrissian. I believe that the best course of action at this time would be to focus establishing this base. Does anyone have any other comments or suggestions? Then meeting adjourned."

After several minutes of answering questions and speaking with the other officials Leia noticed Luke quietly slip out of the room. She managed to excuse herself from the others and quickly made her way out the door and into the hallway, where she was a little surprised to find Luke waiting for her.

He smiled gently at her, "I sensed you wanted to speak with me…is something wrong?"

She had wanted to speak with him since his return, to ask about the mysterious missions he had gone on by himself…to tell him how concerned she was for him…and now she wasn't sure what to say. Luke had always been a puzzle to her, while she was certain she was in love with Han she was equally certain she loved Luke too. It was different, a brotherly affection, but it was powerful and confusing. The worst part though was that she had no idea how to express all that to him.

"I, I'm not sure how to start Luke. Where did you run off to before? It seemed we had barely made it away from Jabba before you disappeared again…and now you're back again but you seem, different, somehow. I know it may sound silly but I wish you'd talk to me about it. Whatever it is." Leia felt embarrassed at how clumsy she must sound to him, she, famous for her speaking and debating skills, stumbling over her words.

Luke's gentle smile widened a bit. "A lot has happened to me Leia, but you don't need to worry. When the time is right I'll let you know everything, I promise." He drew her into a reassuring hug and Leia let herself relax into the comfort of his presence. He pulled away gently and looked down at her, his face wiser than she had ever seen it and she felt that warm, deep bond that seemed to stretch between them like a length of rope. "You'll always be one of my best friends Leia," he paused and his smile took on a playful tone as though he were in on a secret joke that she didn't know. "You're like the sister I never had." He gave her a final, quick hug, and then moved away down the hallway. Leia was left standing in the middle of the hall feeling utterly confused, relieved, comforted and loved all at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Star Wars is the property of Lucas Film not me, I'm only borrowing._

**Galaxy Under Siege Ch.4**

Darth Vader knelt, bowing his head, before the holo image of the Emperor and waited for his master to speak. Vader knew he had waited too long to contact the Emperor with news of Grand Admiral Thrawn's battle with the Far Outsiders and it was clear his master was angry with the delay. In truth, Vader had fully intended to contact the Emperor after he had spoken with Thrawn, but when the alien had attempted to contact his base…the Dark Lord's plans were suddenly changed and even now they were headed to Niruan. The trick now would be to tell the Emperor enough of the truth to satisfy him, without giving up information of the Grand Admiral's secret base.

"I do not enjoy being kept waiting, Lord Vader. Surely it did not take you this long just to reach the battle zone?" The Emperor's voice was deceptively calm but Vader was well aware of the menace beneath it. With his failure to crush the rebels at Hoth, his failure to capture Luke Skywalker at Bespin and the whole Prince Xixor incident, Vader knew the Emperor did not need yet another reason to be angered with him.

"My apologies, my master, but the rescue efforts took longer than anticipated, there were far more survivors than we expected…" Vader was cut off sharply.

"Such rescue duties are for underlings, Lord Vader, and hardly an excuse to keep me waiting!" The Emperor's voice was an angry hiss.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn was one of the survivors; I thought it would be prudent to debrief him before contacting you, so that I may give you more complete information."

The Emperor seemed to consider his words for a moment. "Then Thrawn survived the attack after all?" A soft, almost sinister chuckle, "I should have known not to underestimate him. He, at least, is one servant who never fails me…but did it take you _days_ to question him?"

Vader ignored his master's thinly veiled insult but dared to raise his helmeted head to look at the withered old man and calmly answered his question. "We received word that the remains of the enemy fleet had been discovered on a planet only a few days away. Since my fleet is fully prepared for battle and the enemy fleet is badly damaged we thought it would be an excellent opportunity to destroy the enemy before they can make it back to the rest of their people."

The Emperor frowned, "You are certain your fleet can handle the enemy?"

This time Vader was insulted but he kept himself calm, "I am certain, my master."

The Emperor gave a brief nod, "Very well, Lord Vader, capture or destroy the enemy but I expect you to return with the Grand Admiral to Coruscant immediately after the mission's completion."

Vader bowed, "Yes, my master." With that, the transmission was ended and Vader stood. He turned toward the far corner of the room, where the Grand Admiral had been silently watching the proceedings with his burning red eyes completely out of the Emperor's sight. He was leaning heavily on a cane, more modern looking one than the Emperor so often used, and one of his legs was held unnaturally straight.

"You are still determined to hide the Niruan base from him? Even if there is nothing left?" Thrawn's voice was as cool and calm as ever but he couldn't quite hide the tension around his eyes or the tightness in his jaw.

Vader stepped down from the platform and began to walk toward him. "The base itself is of little concern to me, Admiral. It is your forces there that concern me now. The more men you have on your side, loyal to you even more than the Emperor, the better off we all will be."

An emotion Vader couldn't identify flickered across the alien's face. "Before you summoned me to witness your conversation with the Emperor, I received another message from Commander Stent. By the time we arrive the Far Outsiders will already be gone…we had managed to damage their forces enough that my forces at the base were able to destroy them."

Vader clenched his fists at his sides; frustrated that yet again he would be arriving after the battle was over. Suddenly it occurred to him that such information should be a relief for the admiral, yet it was clear to Vader that Thrawn was far from that. The Grand Admiral was one of those rare non-Force sensitive men that were able to shield his thoughts from Vader most of the time, that he could sense so much was a sign that Thrawn was under great duress.

"What else did Commander Stent tell you, Admiral Thrawn?"

Thrawn began to walk to the door, "We need to be on the bridge; it won't be long before we arrive." Vader followed the admiral and for some time the two men walked in silence, until Thrawn finally answered his question. "The base was almost completely destroyed. There was a cave in; several floors collapsed completely, hundreds of ground troops slaughtered…the section that was the hardest hit was the medical wing, Lord Vader, the _medical wing_…"

Vader was silent for a moment. Words of comfort were not something he was experienced with as a Sith Lord and though Thrawn was proving himself a trustworthy ally, Vader was uncertain whether he would call him, or anyone, a friend. In his mind's eye the Force provided him with an image of a battered and broken man crushed under a pile of rubble. In his vision, Vader bent to the man and lifted his head to see the face of Luke Skywalker, dead eyes staring through him. The image, though brief, cut to a part of him that had been growing steadily stronger in recent months, a part that was capable of sympathy…the part of him that shared his son's last name.

"The moment we arrive I will send my best troops on a rescue search, Admiral Thrawn. We will find all of the survivors," Vader paused and looked at Thrawn's tense profile. "We will find _him_."

They reached the doors to the bridge and Thrawn finally paused to turn and look into Vader's masked eyes. A moment of understanding passed between them, and Thrawn gave Vader a nod. Some of the tension seemed to ease from the alien and the cool, expressionless look that Thrawn was so famous for made its' way back across his face. He keyed the door open and both warriors entered the bridge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Nevets Prid looked through the darkness at the men around him. They had managed to find a few miniature emergency lights and some emergency water rations in a store room not far from the medical wing. Unfortunately, most of the roof had collapsed in that room as well, with the majority of stuff in the room having been destroyed, including most of the lights and water containers. What they had found intact would not last them long. Perhaps even worse, they were almost out of medical supplies and Dr. Prid knew his two patients would not survive long once they ran out. The other men had all been wounded too, albeit far less severely, but it would only be a matter of time before their wounds began getting infected. At the moment they were all sleeping, conserving their energy as best they could with nothing but small rations of water for nourishment.

A soft moan broke his thoughts and he turned to Dr. Theeon. He removed the helmet to check his face for signs of further illness. The young man was shivering and a thin sheen of sweat had broken across his forehead, a strong sign that he was beginning to suffer from infection. Silently, Nevets cursed the cave-in and fire that had destroyed nearly all the medical supplies, save for those that he had been carrying with him. He began to take off his jacket to put over the younger doctor when he felt something brush against his shoulder. Nevets looked up into the red eyes of the Chiss soldier, Drask, and then at the jacket the alien was offering him.

"Take it." The alien whispered. "We Chiss tend to be better at handling cold than you humans…It is only illness that makes Dr. Theeon so susceptible to the cool air."

Dr. Prid took the jacket and placed it over Theeon's upper body. His shivering seemed to calm and his sleeping became more peaceful. Nevets carefully placed the helmet back over the younger doctor's head. While Dr. Prid had almost completely lost track of time he knew it hadn't been much more than a day ago that the heat from the fires that had been caused during the cave-in had made the place almost unbearably hot. Now the fires had mostly died out and the darkness had brought with it the dank chill, a reminder that the base was built into a natural rock formation, naturally cool.

"Perhaps you should get some rest, Dr. Prid. I will keep watch of the patients for awhile." Drask kept his voice very soft to keep from waking the others.

Dr. Prid shook his head. "I can't sleep right now."

Drask raised an eyebrow cynically, "Have you tried?"

"You don't understand," Prid looked into the other's eyes. "It's not because I'm not tired, I'm completely exhausted, but I can't because…" He trailed off.

For a long moment there was silence and Drask knelt beside him. The alien looked from him, to Theeon, to Hagen and his stomach wound, and back to him again. "Which one are you expecting to die?"

Dr. Prid winced, "I don't think Hagen's going to make it. I've given him and Dr. Theeon all the medication I can spare but a stomach wound like his needs advanced medical care…to be honest I'm amazed he's made it this far."

"Doesn't Dr. Theeon need advanced medical care too?"

"Of course, his wounds are equally bad, but they aren't quite as prone to infection…In honesty, part of the damage to Hagen's stomach is that his intestines were punctured which means he has to worry about both outer infection from bacteria and such in the air and inner infection, caused by fecal matter leaking into his blood stream."

Drask looked at Hagen. "He seems so peaceful, how is he not in agony?"

"When I realized how badly his infection spread today, I gave him a lot of painkillers. At least he won't feel any pain when he dies."

"Doesn't Dr. Theeon need those painkillers too?"

Prid shook his head. "I gave in and let Dr. Theeon sleep because there comes a point that lack of sleep is just as deadly as the possible concussion. At this point though, I'm fairly certain my fears in that regard have been proven false. Still, Dr. Theeon has a respiratory condition that makes it dangerous to administer too many drugs, believe me; I've monitored them both very carefully."

Drask nodded his head and both men fell silent again. Time seemed to stretch and despite his desire to stay awake, Nevets Prid slowly felt himself drift off…only to feel a hand on his shoulder shaking it eagerly.

"Wake up!" A voice whispered hoarsely in his ear. "Don't you hear it?"

Dr. Prid sat up and strained his ears; he could hear the faint sounds of digging, voices and machinery. He turned to look at Drask's eyes, which suddenly seemed brighter. Dr. Prid allowed himself to smile, "Quick wake the others!"

Soon everyone was awake except for the two severely wounded men. New found strength coursed through their veins as the hope of rescue drove each of them to begin digging from their side. Soon through the cracks they were able to see glimpses of light from their rescuers and they called out to them. From the other side Nevets heard a voice clearly call back to them.

"We're coming! Just stand as far back as you can!"

Nevets and the others scrambled away from the rocks. He gestured for two of the men to carry Hagen as he took Theeon's shoulders and Drask took his ankles. Carefully, they lifted their two wounded comrades to safety. The rocks finally crumbled forward and several medics rushed through the debris, followed by a couple officers and some stormtroopers, who from the looks of things had done much of the digging. The medics seemed a little shocked by the appearance of Drask and hesitated. The officer in charge, whose voice Nevets recognized as the one who had warned them to stand back, immediately snapped at them.

"What are you waiting for? Those men are wounded, do your job!"

The medics became pure professionals and set up hover stretchers for Hagen and Theeon, then carefully placing them on top. One medic was about to remove Dr. Theeon's helmet when Dr. Prid intervened.

"You'll need to put a respirator or at least a filter over his mouth and nose; he won't be able to breathe long in this air."

The medic nodded and gestured to another man who brought a respirator and oxygen tank. The first medic removed the helmet but this time managed either to not be shocked or to hide it very well. He placed the mask over Theeon's mouth and nose and they began moving out. The medics not helping with the stretchers aided the other men in walking over the dangerous, rocky ground. The officer stepped in line beside Dr. Prid.

"I have been given orders to report immediately to my superiors the identities of all survivors. Your names and ranks?" The officer was speaking mainly to Prid but his eyes kept drifting to Drask, not with hostility but almost with…eagerness.

"I'm Dr. Nevets Prid and this is Lt. Drask, Ensign Toshel and Dom Saffril."

The officer seemed a little disappointed for a moment then looked in front of him at the hover stretchers. "Who are the other two?"

Dr. Prid answered, "Lt. Hagen and Dr. Theeon."

The officer immediately flicked on his communicator and started walking ahead of them. Just as he was almost out of earshot Nevets could here him say, "We've found him, sir. I repeat…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke Skywalker lay in his bed, in the narrow room assigned to him on the Alliance's main command ship. Normally, a man of his rank would have to share a room with others but Luke's hero status had brought him at least some benefits. At the moment he was thankful for the solitude. It gave him a chance to meditate, to find that inner calm he needed to get in touch with after everything that had happened recently. Obi-wan and Yoda had confirmed that Darth Vader was his father. There was no denying it anymore and strangely, Luke no longer felt the need to. While he wasn't eager to face his father at the moment, he was ready to accept the truth. It would be harder for Leia to deal with. Luke knew that Leia would be happy to hear that they were brother and sister…the only person who might be happier than her at the news would probably be Han…Luke smiled to himself in the dark.

He shifted on the mattress, closed his eyes and allowed his mind to reach outward with the Force. His thoughts kept drifting to his family, he knew his father, his sister…what about his mother? Who was she? He stretched his mind but the only thing he could sense in that regard was a vague hint, a faint presence that reminded him of Leia but as quickly as it came it disappeared again. Distantly, he thought he felt another presence, one that was searching for him but Luke quickly pulled away and it was gone. It seemed now that presence was always with him; he could feel it, like it ran through the blood in his veins. Maybe it did. Was it possible that one day Luke would be able to welcome that presence? That the darkness that surrounds his father be pushed away? That Darth Vader could become Anakin Skywalker once more? Both Obi-wan and Yoda expressed their doubts but something deep within Luke told him to press on, to continue hoping for that day…

Perhaps that hope was partly responsible for his decision to tell the leaders at the meeting that they should avoid hurting the Empire's side while they fight their mystery enemies…The Empire and Rebel Alliance hated each other, wanted to wipe each other out, but could a common enemy bring them together? Or at least, perhaps, allow Luke and his father to fight on the same side, for the benefit of the galaxy. Would that not make the perfect first step in reclaiming Darth Vader's soul for the light side of the Force? Luke's mind felt overwhelmed with questions but for the first time in his life he was no longer afraid of all the uncertainty, instead, he was looking forward to the answers, whatever they might be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Theeon laid in his bed, in the narrow medical bay room assigned to him on Darth Vader's command ship, _Executer_. His entire body ached and he was tempted to let himself slip back into the oblivion of unconsciousness, but his thoughts kept drifting to his family. He had lost his father, his mother, his oldest brother before he was even born, he could lose himself too…but what about his other brother? The one who had been both brother and father to him? Theeon stretched out his hand; eyes still closed, mind half asleep and was only mildly surprised when he felt a warm hand take his. He should have known he would be there, no matter how far away he was Theeon could always feel his presence, like it ran through the blood in his veins. Maybe it did. What he did know was that, no matter what else may happen, he would always welcome that presence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A/N: Sorry about how long it took to update, my computer's been a pain lately but believe me when I say I'm trying to update both my stories as regularly as possible. Please review because I love to hear what people think and I do take what people say into account when writing._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Star Wars is the property of Lucas Film, I'm just dabbling._

**Galaxy Under Siege Ch.5**

The Emperor walked toward the main meeting hall in the Imperial Palace, flanked on both sides by two of his Royal Guards. Since Grand Admiral Thrawn's original message about the Far Outsiders attack, Emperor Palpatine had been haunted by increasingly disturbing visions. He had visions of treachery in his own ranks, visions of the destruction of his new Death Star and visions of a gruesome and shadowy assassination. The Emperor was certainly no coward, but he did not become the most powerful man in the galaxy by ignoring his instincts, unfortunately, they were being unreliable at best. What frustrated him about the visions were how blurry and difficult to read they were, especially when he tried to focus on the Far Outsiders. Though Palpatine would never admit it out loud, he was worried. His visions had always been one of his greatest resources but he had not even a hint of the Far Outsiders' attack until _after _he was contacted by Thrawn.

He reached the giant doors that marked the entrance of the meeting hall and watched the doors slide silently open. Inside were most of his top officers, advisors and politicians, all sitting around a long oval table. Upon his entrance they all went silent and stood from their seats at military attention. The Emperor swept his eyes over all of them, and then walked to the far end of the table, to his spot, marked by a throne instead of a chair. Only when he was seated did the others return to their seats, eyes completely focused on him.

"Gentleman, you have no doubt heard rumours by now about a mysterious attack upon Imperial forces in the Unknown Regions. All our evidence suggests that this was no random anti-Imperial protest or other rebel activity but the beginnings of an invasion by aliens originating from outside of our galaxy." Palpatine watched the faces of his subordinates, noting which ones looked shocked and which ones remained stone-faced. After a moment he continued, "Grand Admiral Thrawn's forces were able to repel the invaders but it is clear that the victory is only temporary and it came at great cost. I have sent Lord Vader to the Unknown Regions to collect our remaining forces and to ensure that none of the aliens are still lurking in the area, but I felt it best not to wait for his return to begin discussing a plan."

Grand Admiral Rufaan Tigellinus was the first to speak. "You spoke of the victory coming at great cost, how badly damaged were Admiral Thrawn's forces?"

The corners of the Emperor's lips curved upward ever so slightly. He knew that the Grand Admirals and many others would jump at the chance to belittle Thrawn's skills at the slightest hint of weakness. Yet blaming Thrawn's defeat on some perceived notion of his alien inferiority, which many of the human officers were no doubt thinking, would undermine the very real danger the Far Outsiders presented. He felt his lips twist into a cruel smile, "Our esteemed Grand Admiral Thrawn survived the battle and according to Lord Vader managed to pull the victory from what should have been certain defeat…but have no fear, Grand Admiral Tigellinus, I have no doubt you will get to prove yourself against our new enemies soon enough."

Grand Admiral Pitta spoke next, his tone of voice betraying a hint of sadistic eagerness, "Were any of these aliens captured?"

"Not as of yet, however, during his last transmission Lord Vader revealed that his fleet would be chasing after the last traces of the defeated enemy, so it is possible that he will return with prisoners. In which case, you will be among those welcome to study them, Grand Admiral Pitta." The Emperor smirked at the vicious look in the other man's eyes.

One of the most obsessive racists Palpatine had ever met, Pitta was well known for torturing and experimenting on aliens, a fact made even more twisted by the detail that Pitta himself had some non-human blood in his veins. There were times the Emperor had caught Pitta looking at Thrawn as though he were desperate to chain the alien to a lab table and dissect him. Of course, such intense hatred would be easily manipulated to turn against the Far Outsiders…and to keep in mind if Thrawn ever dared to betray him.

"Is it known what these beings' technology is like?" Moff Jerjerrod asked. "You don't believe they'll be able to stand up to a weapon like the Death Star, do you?"

"That information will have to wait until Lord Vader and his fleet return, however, it would be prudent for all if you ensured the Death Star is completed as soon as possible, Moff Jerjerrod." The Emperor was confident that the new Death Star would be a devastating weapon against the enemy but he would wait until it was completed before he put too much faith in it.

The meeting lasted several hours and the Emperor was satisfied with how he had manipulated the situation to his ends. As each of the high-ranking men left, Palpatine brushed their minds, using the Dark Side to further instil their faith in him. He ignored the assistants and other lackeys that orbited around the higher ranking men, such beings were beneath his notice. One man, however, managed to catch his attention. Easily as tall as Lord Vader the man hunched as if to draw less attention to his size and would have gone unnoticed by Palpatine had it not been for the way he moved. Such apparently bad posture should make him appear clumsy but he moved with a strange fluidity, almost…predatory…Curious, the Emperor reached out with the Dark Side and brushed the man's mind, only to feel nothing. Not as though the man had powerful mental shields but as though he was physically not there. Palpatine realized that the man had turned to watch him and his yellow eyes met the dark eyes of the stranger before he swiftly slipped out the door.

The last of his servants, save for his two Royal Guards, left and the Emperor sat back in his throne. He closed his eyes for a moment, focussing on the Dark Side, seeking the comforting presence of its power, _his _power. But the Force was disturbingly quiet… He tried to focus on the face of the tall stranger but nothing came from the Force and his mind seemed to have difficulty conjuring the man's image. Palpatine frowned. Blurry visions, impossible to read strangers and the greatest threat his Empire has ever faced may loom before him…but Emperor Palpatine would _not _be made afraid, not in his own palace, not in the heart of _his Empire._ He stood with a surge of power from the rage he felt building inside him. Let the Far Outsiders come and witness the power that brought the Jedi to their graves and a galaxy to its knees. With that thought the Emperor strode from the room, a cruel smile twisting his withered lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Han Solo looked out the view port of the _Millennium Falcon _and stared at the watery world beneath them. He, Chewie and Lando had been visiting potential planets for the new Rebel base to be located, but so far hadn't had much luck…until now. The planet's surface was mostly water, save for hundreds of small to medium sized islands, and due to the high mineral content of the water, it would be extremely hard for the Imperials to scan for evidence of a base. Han was eager to return to the Alliance armada and inform them of their discovery but it wasn't pride at their achievement that had him so keen on getting back. No, it was a certain fiery princess that he wanted to talk to; there was so much he needed to know about the months he had been frozen in carbonite.

Not to mention a conversation between her and one of his best friends that he had witnessed after the last Alliance meeting. A conversation he had been too far away from to hear, but what he had seen had left him curious, confused and more than a little jealous.

"If you're not too busy brooding, Chewie and I could use your help organizing the last of the surface samples before we head back." Lando said dryly behind him.

Han sighed. "If I said the brooding was keeping me too busy…"

"I'd say get your head out of vacuum and pull yourself together." Lando put his hand on Han's shoulder. "I'm guessing this has something to do with Leia?"

Han winced. Clearly, he needed to work on his Sabaac face. "Look it's no big deal…"

Lando cut him off, "Han, trust me when I say that as a gambling man I'd be willing to bet everything I own that she loves you."

Han shook his head, "I know, I know it's just…I sometimes wonder about…"

"Her and Luke?"

"Yeah."

Lando leaned up against the bulkhead behind him and crossed his arms. "I have to admit, I don't know what things were like between the three of you before Bespin, but I was with them when they searched for you after." Lando's eyes met Han's. "Now if I were a rival for a lady's affection I'd hardly waste the time and effort, let alone risk my life, just to save the competition."

"Actually, Lando, I bet you would." Han gave him a small smile, "You're a good man that way."

Lando returned the smile. "Maybe, but the kid's a better man than I'll ever be. Whatever his feelings might have been once, he would never step between you two now. As for the princess…" Lando shrugged his shoulders and grinned, "If she can resist all of _my _charm and sophistication, she _must _be in love with you."

Han rolled his eyes but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Great, I guess since you've ruined my brooding I'm going to have to help you and Chewie with those surface samples…"

Lando laughed, "By this point Chewie's probably finished it by himself. If there's one bright side to your brooding it's getting us both out of work. Now come on, let's get you back to your princess…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darth Vader entered the private med bay room, knowing it was where he would find Grand Admiral Thrawn. The room had changed little since the last time Vader was in it; Captain Niriz was still comatose in the far bed and Commander Parck still lay in his center bed. The change was that Thrawn was sitting in a chair between Parck and the final bed, which was occupied by a newer patient. Vader's entrance had caused the admiral to look up and he could feel the alien's eyes studying him; Vader met that burning gaze unfazed and studied Thrawn in turn. The admiral had been working tirelessly all day reorganizing his surviving troops, surveying the damage to his base and making plans so that he would be able to leave with Vader for Coruscant as soon as possible. The hard work and stress had taken its toll on the Grand Admiral; especially given he had not fully recovered from his wounds before going back to work.

"How can I help you, Lord Vader?" Thrawn's voice was subdued, clearly making an effort to keep from waking the patients around him.

Unfortunately, Vader's respirator prevented him from doing the same, "I thought I should inform you that I contacted the Emperor to let him know that we will be returning soon. I did not tell him about the Nirauan base, or how your forces had defeated the enemy before we arrived. Instead, I told him that we were unable to capture any of the invaders during the battle because they flew their damaged ships into the planet rather than be captured. It is close enough to the truth that the Emperor should be unable to see through the lie."

Thrawn nodded. "I have arranged for the remains of my fleet to retreat to our emergency back-up base for the time being. It is closer to the known galaxy and should be secure enough for the time being. More importantly, if we can have some of your fleet's medical supplies transferred to that base we won't need to bring any of my Chiss forces with us when we return to Coruscant…as you well know, their presence would have the Emperor raising too many questions."

"Excellent. I believe it may be prudent to leave some of my fleet's personnel to help set up the new base. If the Far Outsiders somehow discover it your troops alone will not be able to defeat them again."

Thrawn's brow furrowed, "Do you believe you have troops that will be willing to work side by side with my Chiss warriors? In this situation we cannot allow our men to divide themselves…"

"I will select them each myself."

There was a long pause which was broken by the sudden movements of the figure on the bed. Admiral Thrawn turned his focus to the young alien writhing on the bed, the respirator which covered his mouth muffling his already incoherent moans. Thrawn stood and leaned over the figure, placing one hand on the patient's forehead and another on his shoulder in an attempt to still him. The admiral began speaking softly in what Vader assumed was his native tongue.

"Kis'a'dabeo, kis'a'dabeo! Ichthar'ish krahee lavril…Ichthar'ish…" As Thrawn spoke the younger alien seemed to calm and after several moments Thrawn lowered himself back to his seat. "Where were we, My Lord?"

Darth Vader looked into Thrawn's eyes, "What is the boy's condition?"

The admiral turned away from Vader to look at the patient, "The doctors have assured me that Theeon will recover fully…"

"You will not leave him at the back-up base with the other Chiss." Darth Vader made the words a statement not a question. Even if Thrawn was wary of bringing the young doctor back to the dangerous political situation that awaited them on Coruscant, Vader would have insisted. Dr. Theeon was a key to Vader's plans for the future and he was keen to ensure the boy recovered.

Thrawn's eyes narrowed slightly, "I had no intention to. The other doctors informed me that it would be unwise to move him from Executer's med bay in his condition…"

"Ichthar'ish a'dabeo…" Dr. Theeon whispered. He opened his eyes slowly and Thrawn leaned forward in his seat so the younger Chiss could see him more easily. Vader watched silently, with the strange mixture of envy and respect he often had when he witnessed the two of them together. If only his connection to Skywalker was that strong, they would have no trouble restoring order to the galaxy.

"Kis'a'dabeo, ichthar'ish." Thrawn put a reassuring hand on the younger alien's arm and spoke gently. "My brother, I know you are tired, but try to speak in Basic, Lord Vader is here and he cannot understand you."

"Lord Vader…" Theeon's dazed face turned in his direction. "How…? You rescued us…" He suddenly became more alert and he looked worriedly at his older brother. Even with the respirator still over his mouth and nose, Theeon struggled for breath as he spoke, "The others…there were others with me…in the…in the…"

Thrawn turned to Vader, "I know that there were five others that were found with Theeon…"

Theeon gripped Thrawn's wrist, his face intense. "Dr. Prid…saved my life…pulled me from the wreckage…Then there was…Drask, Toshel, Saffril and Hagen…What happened?"

Before Admiral Thrawn could answer Vader spoke up, "I spoke with Dr. Prid when you were first brought onboard. He along with three of the others had their injuries treated and were released from the med bay."

Dr. Theeon relaxed. "Then Hagen is the only other one…still in the med bay?"

Vader was about to answer when Thrawn cut him off. "You need more rest kis'a'dabeo and so do Lord Vader and I. We will speak more in the morning."

Theeon nodded, already drained from the conversation. "Rest well…Thank you both…for the visit…" His voice trailed off and his eyes closed.

Admiral Thrawn stood with the aid of his cane. He gestured for Vader to exit first and followed behind. They began walking down the hall. "I apologize, Lord Vader, for cutting you off, but I did not feel it would be wise to tell my brother about Lt. Hagen. It would not do to upset him in his delicate condition by telling him about the death of a friend."

"No apology needed, Admiral Thrawn. However, you must get some rest. You will be no use to me if you die of exhaustion before we reach Coruscant."

"In that case I will wait until we get there." Thrawn said dryly then turned down a corridor which led to the spare room he was staying in while on Executer. Vader watched him for a moment then continued straight ahead…he had a lot of meditation to do to…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A/N:_ _Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Your kind words, opinions and thoughts make writing worthwhile… It is the highlight of my day to get feedback on my stories ___


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Star Wars is the property of Lucas Film. The plot and OCs are mine but I don't make any money off them so please don't sue me._

**Galaxy Under Siege Ch.6**

Luke Skywalker tilted the tip of his X-Wing's nose slightly to the left, gliding smoothly into position next to the Mon Calamari battle cruiser he was escorting. Han, Lando and Chewie had discovered the perfect planet for the new Rebel base and the Alliance had been quick to start the journey there. To make the rebel fleet's movements more difficult to follow it had been broken up into three groups, each one using different paths to reach the planet. Luke's group was primarily Mon Calamari ships, but the escort consisted of Rogue Squadron and all the ships were manned by a mix of different species. Luke was glad that he had the Rogues to talk to; their familiar banter during the long lulls between hyperspace jumps helped keep his spirits up. The journey was too far for the X-Wings to go non-stop, so breaks had been scheduled where everyone would drop out of hyperspace and the fighter pilots could dock with the larger ships to stretch their legs and refresh themselves.

Artoo whistled a question to him and Luke looked down at his display screen for the translation. "No there won't be any more stops from this point on, Artoo. We should only be a couple hours away now."

Artoo whistled again but was cut off by Luke's com going off. The voice of Admiral Ackbar filled his cockpit. "All ships prepare for the last hyperspace jump, you have three minutes."

Luke made the last few adjustments to his controls and waited patiently for the time to jump. As much as he loved flying, he looked forward to reaching the planet. It had been too long since he had a chance to speak with Han or Leia and he knew the time was coming that he would have to explain to them…well a whole lot of things. Luke winced, the conversation would be uncomfortable and a part of him was dreading it, but he knew that he could not avoid it forever. He had been torn between telling them both at the same time or first one then the other. He wasn't even sure how much he should tell. Han was his best friend but things had been a little awkward between them of late and Luke had a sneaking suspicion it was because of Han's feelings for Leia. Telling Han the truth about Leia's relationship to him would certainly put the smuggler at ease, but how would he react finding out that their father was the man who froze him in carbonite? Part of him wanted to tell Han first because he was hoping the other man might help him figure out ways to soften the news for Leia, but perhaps it would be better to tell his sister first…

Artoo whistled and the display screen indicated it was time to jump. Luke pulled on the hyper drive lever and the stars around him burst into star lines. It wouldn't be long now before he would be reunited with his friends and he knew he would have to make a decision on what to do soon. Luke sat back in his seat and reached out to the Force, he felt its comforting presence wash over him and he knew; if he could stay calm and at peace, the Force would guide him in the direction he needed to be…

Luke lost track of how long he had been meditating but suddenly his surroundings seemed to change…he found himself in a huge room. The lights were dim and it was hard to see, he knew the room was huge more from the Force than from anything he could see with his eyes. What he was able to make out was that the far end of the room had a wide staircase that led to a raised dais and on top of that was a large rounded…object. Behind that was a window that looked suspiciously like the web of a giant arachnid. Luke squinted into the dark, which now seemed to swirl around him as though there were shadows surrounding him. The movement was subtle but when he tried to reach out and sense those shadows they remained elusive and impossible to read. He began to move towards the dais, his soft footfalls seeming unnaturally loud in the suffocating quiet of the place. His eyes finally recognized the shape on the dais, it was the back of an elaborate chair…no, a throne. He was walking towards a throne. With that realization a chill seemed to permeate his clothing and he suddenly realized that he was completely unarmed. Yet, despite his mind desperately shouting for him to stop, his feet would not obey and he continued helplessly towards the throne.

Luke finally reached the bottom of the steps and he looked up at the back of the throne. The sense of darkness and foreboding was so thick here that he felt it difficult to breathe…his lungs struggling to keep up with the thundering of his heart. What had him so afraid? Was this a nightmare or some sort of vision from the Force? Deep within him the answer came…it was both. Luke shuddered and hoped that the nightmarish vision would stop here, and that he would not have to climb the steps through the icy darkness to see what was sitting on the throne…As if triggered by that desperate hope his right leg moved onto the first step, then his left, and he continued to climb to the top. Now he stood only a meter away from that dreadful throne. Luke took a shuddering breath and tried to control the senseless but overwhelming fear that was threatening to choke him. _Fear is of the Dark Side…a Jedi must be calm, at peace…_The words that had so inspired him now seemed hollow and weak in the presence of this impenetrable dark.

Luke took the last step to the throne, now it was within reaching distance and he watched helplessly as his arm lifted of its own accord…watched as his hand gripped the back of the throne. It felt like ice and he knew if his hand was flesh and blood it would've frozen to the metal. Morbid curiosity mingled with his gut-wrenching fear and though he would have done anything to stop himself from turning that throne around a part of him just wanted the nightmare to end. Anything had to be better than this icy, unknown dread. With a powerful jerk he spun the throne to face him…

Luke jumped so hard that the X-Wing's restraints felt like they would leave bruises on his flesh. He was panting for breath, cold sweat trickling down his brow and as the shock wore off he became aware of Artoo's desperate sounding whistles.

"I'm alright Artoo…don't worry…I'm…I'm alright." Luke tried to sound reassuring for the droid's sake but he knew Artoo wouldn't be convinced. Even to his own ears the words sounded breathy and uncertain. He looked out at the blur that surrounded the cockpit and knew that soon, very soon, nothing in the galaxy would be alright. Of that he _was _certain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Anything had to be better than this icy, unknown dread. With a powerful jerk he spun the throne to face him…_Darth Vader's eyes snapped open as he awoke from his sleep, looking around to reassure himself that he was still in his meditation chamber. It was the strangest vision he had ever had, inspiring him with a sense of doom so intense that he could still feel the chill of it in his spine. Few things could cause Darth Vader to feel fear and such intensity was truly foreign to him. Stranger still was that if he was reading the vision correctly it was the prelude to the Emperor's death…something he had secretly been hoping for so that _he _could take the throne at long last. So why had the Force presented such an event as a terrifying prospect?

Vader mulled over the possible meanings of the vision for some time before finally taking action. He triggered his helmet to lower and where he normally felt restricted and imprisoned by its shameful presence he now felt strangely protected. He needed to move, to walk about the corridors and remind himself of the power he held in his hands. Power which could handle any threat…yet that thought lacked the confidence it normally did. The room felt strangely empty and oppressive at the same time; Vader felt an overwhelming urge to rush out of it and into the corridor but he refused to quicken his pace. The doors whispered open and he stepped into the quiet hallway, it was the middle of the nightshift and though star ships didn't really have a day or night there was always a strange hush that seemed to accompany the nightshift that he never felt during the dayshift.

Darth Vader passed by crewmembers and troopers, paying no attention to their work but feeling somewhat assured at their presence. For a man often accused, and not without reason, of caring nothing for his underlings it was a strange sensation for Vader. Slowly, he became aware that he was not paying attention to where he was going…he had intended to head for the bridge but instead he found his footsteps were leading him in a different direction. Instead of changing his course, he decided to follow his instincts, relinquishing control to them. It suddenly dawned on him that it was not unlike his vision, this pull that guided his footsteps, but as he followed he did not sense the dread that had so shaken him. He made another turn and started walking up the corridor, sensing that his destination was near. Finally, he stopped in front of the second last door in the corridor. Curious to discover where the Force had guided him, Vader reached out with his senses, searching for the person or persons that occupied the room.

A thin smile crept over his lips as he found the mind inside. Of course he would come to this room. From what he could sense the man was awake and even if he hadn't been Darth Vader would not have ignored his instincts by simply leaving. He pressed the com button that would alert the occupant of a visitor and waited patiently for the door to open. After several moments the door glided open and Vader was looking at Grand Admiral Thrawn, immaculately neat and dressed despite the late hour.

"I believe I may have important news, Admiral." Darth Vader rarely shared his visions with anyone but like the pull that guided him this far, the words came out by instinct. Thrawn simply nodded and gestured for Vader to follow him into his quarters. The lights were dim and the admiral adjusted the switch to bring them up to mimic daytime lighting. He gestured to a seat for Vader and then sat down in the seat opposite, his elbows on the arm rests and his hands folded on his lap. As Vader sat down he noticed thin traces of scars on the admiral's hands where they had been burned during his last battle; some whitish, some darker blue and some pinkish. Vader wondered if those scars would ever fade completely.

"What is it that you wish to speak with me about at this late hour, Lord Vader?" Thrawn's voice held no anger at being disturbed but it did have a faint hint of curiosity. Vader thought carefully about how truthful he should be and decided at this point, he might as well stick to honesty. The situation was already too strange to have room for lies.

"In truth, I had no intention of speaking with you when I left my quarters but I followed the guidance of the Force and it led me here." Vader watched the admiral's face carefully and was pleased to see that he clearly took the information very seriously.

"Do you know why the Force would lead you to me?" Thrawn was watching him keenly. Vader knew he was searching for body language that might betray his thoughts or feelings to the alien.

"I believe it has something to do with the vision that woke me earlier…One that, if it comes to pass, will change the face of this war completely." Vader's voice remained calm but he found himself strangely eager to reveal his dream to another.

Thrawn leaned forward in his seat, his face intense. "What was this vision about, Lord Vader?"

Vader described the dream, not only details of the images but of the feelings and aura that it had instilled in him. Thrawn said nothing but listened with the kind of reverence and attention that few in the Empire paid to Vader and his Force abilities. With each passing word Vader felt more confident that he had made the right decision choosing to speak to the admiral, but at the same time, he recognized that the side of the Force that seemed to be guiding him was not the side he was used to. When he was finished Thrawn leaned back in his chair, his eyes half closed, deep in thought.

"If the Emperor had been murdered, we would have heard about it by now." Thrawn said quietly. "So we can be safe in assuming that these events are yet to come and therefore, it is possible to prevent them."

"That is, of course, _if _we wish to stop them." Vader said calmly.

"According to your dream, the death of the Emperor would have terrible consequences. Otherwise, why would you feel such an overwhelming sense of dread? Think, Lord Vader. Emperor Palpatine is not just the leader of the Empire; he is the glue that holds it together. If he dies our forces will be tossed into chaos…Think of the political debates on Coruscant; the Grand Admirals, Moffs, administrators…so many people eager to take over, to gain ultimate power. It is Palpatine who manipulates them into working together… how many of those men do you honestly believe would follow your leadership if you tried to take the Emperor's position for your own?" Thrawn seemed to physically brace himself, as though expecting Vader to strike out at him for daring to suggest that the situation was beyond the dark lord's abilities.

"We would have to slaughter many of them to regain control, although I do believe we may be able to convince at least a few leaders to join our side." Vader said his mind racing through possibilities. He had spent the better part of twenty years contemplating the Emperor's death and it pained him to think that he would have to fight to gain what was his rightful place.

Thrawn raised an eyebrow, "We?"

Beneath his mask Vader's lips curled upward, ever so slightly. "Do not play naïve, Grand Admiral, it does not suit you. The Far Outsiders are threatening to tear this galaxy apart, the nightmare you've spent the better part of your life preparing to stop. Are you honestly implying that you would rather side with someone other than me against them?"

Thrawn gave him a thin smile, "We are discussing this as though the Emperor is already dead. At the moment I believe it would be best for a united Empire to face the Far Outsiders and would like to continue planning as though…"

"No, Admiral," Vader cut him off, "We need to begin planning for the worst possibilities, not the best. I will not ignore this vision, I cannot! I have chosen you to entrust with this matter, are you telling me now I chose wrongly?" Vader stood, feeling frustrated with the admiral but knowing that even as he towered over the still sitting alien, physical intimidation would do little to impress him.

Thrawn sighed, suddenly appearing very tired. "Please calm yourself, Lord Vader; you know full well that I intended no slight towards you." The admiral twisted his neck in order to look up at Vader. "I do not want your vision to be true because a divided galaxy is exactly what I wanted to avoid…the promise of order and unity was exactly what drew me to the Empire, the promise that made me sacrifice so much of my principles, so much of _myself_…I am not naïve as you suggested, my Lord, simply very disappointed."

Vader stared into the alien's face, reflecting on how closely Thrawn's words reflected his own thoughts of the Empire, his own sacrifices….perhaps that was the real reason the two of them worked so well together, despite their differences.

"Perhaps, Admiral Thrawn, we need to start approaching this from a different point of view…"

For a moment the alien looked puzzled then the implications of Vader's words dawned on his face and a slow smile touched his lips. Thrawn leaned forward, "What do you have in mind, Lord Vader?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars; I'm just having a little fun with it._

**Galaxy Under Siege Ch.7**

Princess Leia stared up at the sky, her face tense with concern. Her section of the Alliance troops had been the first to reach the planet and they had managed to finish setting up the majority of equipment and shelters before either of the other two groups had arrived. Leia knew that there would be a few days between each group but something was nagging at her, something…a chill seemed to run down her back and she wrapped her arms tightly around herself. The sound of a footstep behind her made her jump and spin around, she felt both relieved and embarrassed to see it was just Han.

"Jumpy tonight aren't you, your worshipfulness?" Han was giving her a cocky smirk but the humour didn't quite reach his eyes. "Seriously, Leia, you look tense. What's bothering you?"

Leia sighed. "To be honest, Han, I don't exactly understand it myself. I guess I don't like how late the other groups are…shouldn't they be here by now?"

An expression Leia couldn't read flickered across Han's face but he spoke before she could attempt to analyze it. "Well you'll be relieved to hear that Luke's group just flew into orbit, they should be landing pretty soon. The last group shouldn't be far behind."

Instead of feeling relieved, the strange nagging seemed to grow even stronger. Leia bit her lower lip and tried to concentrate on Han's words…She realized that Han was watching her intensely and his own face was now clearly worried. She looked into his eyes and tried to give him a reassuring smile when the implications of what Han said finally sunk in.

"Han, that's it! Luke's group was supposed to be last…the second group is late!"

Han frowned and shook his head. "They're only a few days late, Leia, or maybe Luke and the others are just early…"

Leia looked up to the sky, that strange dread flowing through her. She had been having a lot of these moments lately, ever since the bizarre nightmare that had woken her up a few nights ago. She sighed. "I can't explain it…there's just this feeling I have and I can't shake it."

Han nodded slowly. "Do you think it might be that weird nightmare you had?"

Leia looked at him and was glad to see that he was deep in thought, clearly taking her seriously. "I think it might…When Luke lands I'm going to ask him about it. Maybe being a Jedi will give him insight that I don't have."

She looked up to the sky and felt some relief as the rebel ships came into view. She felt Han move closer next to her and she leaned back slightly, so her back just touched his chest. Leia could feel some of the tension seep out of him and he put a hand gently on her shoulder. Such simple contact but it made her feel safer somehow. At the moment she needed all the comfort she could get.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke sat across from Leia and Han in one of the Alliance meeting rooms. He had barely stepped out of his X-Wing before they had dragged him to this room, eager to talk to him alone. Now, Leia was done telling her story and Luke was forced to figure out the implications of her words. He stared at the surface of the table in front of him and reached for the Force, trying to find at least a point to start with what could very well be the most uncomfortable conversation of his life. A feeling of calm and peace seemed to flow through him and Luke realized that he could trust his instincts to guide him.

Luke looked up and met Leia's eyes. "Leia, I have something very important to tell you. It won't be easy for you to hear, but I know you're strong enough to handle it." He turned his eyes to Han and smiled reassuringly. "I'm glad you're here too Han, I know I can trust you to support us."

Han looked puzzled but nodded in agreement. "Sure, kid. What's going on?"

Luke took a deep breath. "I'll start with the dream and…well I'll try to explain from there. What you saw was no ordinary dream or nightmare, Leia. I'm certain that it was a vision."

Leia frowned slightly. "A vision? How is that possible? I thought only Jedi had visions."

Luke looked down at the table. "We do have visions…in fact I had the exact same one you just described to me." He looked up at the shocked faces of Leia and Han, then looked back down at the table. "Every image, every feeling you described I saw and felt too. The very same night you say you had your nightmare I had the same one."

Leia shook her head. "But I don't understand, Luke. You have the Force, powers and abilities that I could never have…"

Luke raised his head and looked her straight in the eyes. "You're wrong, Leia. You have that power too."

Leia's eyes widened and she leaned forward over the table as though it would help her to see into Luke's mind. "How can you be so certain? Having the same dream is certainly strange but…"

Luke shook his head. "No, Leia. It's not just the dream." He reached across the table and took her hand gently in his. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Han shift uncomfortably and if it weren't for the gravity of the situation it might have caused Luke to chuckle. "You've asked me before where I had run off to after Hoth, and then again just before the meeting about the Far Outsiders. I couldn't tell you sooner because it would have been too dangerous, but now I can finally tell you the truth." He paused but he felt no sense from the Force that he should stop and he again let his instincts guide his words. "I was training with the last of the Jedi, the master who had taught Obi-Wan Kenobi. With him I learned a great deal about the Force, the Jedi and my past."

Han leaned back in his chair, face thoughtful. "Well that does explain a lot, Luke, but what does it have to do with Leia's vision?"

Luke looked down at his hand which still gently held Leia's. "It has everything to do with her vision." His voice grew soft and he began to feel an inkling of doubt. There was one detail he _knew _he would have to leave out for now. "I mentioned that I learned about my past, but more importantly I learned the truth about my family. The Force is strong in my family. My father had it, I have it…" He looked up at last into Leia's eyes. "And my sister has it."

Luke felt a strange warmth flow through him as he watched the light of understanding fill Leia's eyes. Strangely, she wasn't as shocked as he expected her to be.

She squeezed his hand. "So many things are starting to make sense now… You're my brother…A part of me thinks I should be surprised but…somehow, I've always known."

Han leaned forward in his chair. His face went from complete shock to roguish grin in a matter of seconds. "Finally, a bit of good news for a change; I couldn't be happier. I mean for you two of course."

Luke chuckled, "Of course. We are going to have to keep this quiet, though. The absolute last thing we want is for word to get out that Leia and I are brother and sister… If Darth Vader or the Emperor ever finds out it would be a disaster."

Han shifted so that he could put his hand over top of Luke and Leia's hands. "You two can count on me to guard this secret with my life…I promise."

Luke smiled at his best friend and new found sister. "In these times, Han, that means the Galaxy…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emperor Palpatine paced in front of the view port behind his throne, the abstract lights of hyperspace casting an eerie glow in the darkened room. He had tried meditating but his mind was a cluttered whirl of unsubstantial fears and predatory shadows. He had sent his most skilled spies on a search throughout Coruscant to find the stranger he had seen at the meeting. They had questioned every single person that had been there; everyone remembered seeing the man but no one seemed to know who he was. How did such a person get past his security so easily? The Emperor clenched his teeth. The fact that the stranger had not been seen since the meeting did little to calm his rattled nerves, particularly given the gruesome visions Palpatine had been having. Seeing one's own death was unnerving enough, but to see it constantly replayed every time he closed his eyes…

While he had told his underlings that his sudden trip away from Coruscant was to oversee a special project personally, the Emperor was willing to admit to himself that he had become eager to get away from the palace. He took some comfort that few people knew the location of the second Death Star, which would make it a far safer place for him until he could be certain that his palace's security had been seriously upgraded. Then again, perhaps his visions had been trying to warn him _against_ leaving Coruscant…The Emperor shook his head in frustration, then reached into his cloak to touch the cool metal of his lightsaber. It had been many years since he had felt the need to carry the weapon with him, preferring the impressive power of his Force lightening, but now its presence was strangely reassuring. A beep came from the com attached to his throne and he moved to press the button.

"Your Highness, we are exiting hyperspace now and should be within shuttle range of the Death Star within the hour. Do you have any further orders?" The voice of the Star Destroyer's captain was tight with suppressed nervousness.

"Ensure that the usual committee is prepared for my arrival, that is all, Captain."

"Yes, your Highness."

Palpatine turned to look out the view port revealing they had indeed exited hyperspace. Now, the impressive sight of the Death Star appeared before him, ominous and intimidating, even at its incomplete stage. He turned from the view port and headed to the door, his two red clad guards falling into step directly behind him. The journey through the seemingly endless corridors of the Star Destroyer killed time while they prepared his shuttle and by the time he reached the hanger bay everything was ready for him. Settling inside he felt strangely claustrophobic and as the shuttle exited the hanger bay he felt his first inkling of doubt. The Emperor wondered if he should have waited until Lord Vader had returned to Coruscant so that they could have made the journey to the Death Star together. Such thoughts were useless now, it was pointless to dwell on a decision already made. He would contact Lord Vader, and perhaps a few of his Hands, to inform them of his whereabouts and his desire for them to join him. The shuttle shook slightly and the Emperor realized that they were already docking. He gathered himself and prepared to greet his loyal followers.

The ramp lowered and Palpatine walked down with his usual air of power and confidence. Kneeling at the bottom was Moff Jerjerrod, who had left immediately after their last meeting in order to continue his work on the Death Star. The Emperor went through the usual greetings and survey of the troops and allowed the Moff to guide him to his throne room. The other man spoke the entire way, informing the Emperor of all of the Death Star's most impressive attributes, but Palpatine was only partially listening. At last they reached their destination. The doors slid silently open and the Emperor entered, not paying attention to the décor as Moff Jerjerrod continued to prattle on about the Death Star's capabilities. When the nervous Moff finally paused for a breath, Palpatine turned to survey the room he had entered and felt his heart drop in his chest…

The first thing he noticed was the raised dais, which leads to the rounded and all too familiar throne. Behind that was the view port, the transparasteel reinforced by dark metal, bringing to mind the image of a giant arachnid's web. There was no doubt now that he had made a terrible mistake. How could he have so easily forgotten his own design? The Emperor gave a thin, bitter smile. How ironic that the web he had created to frighten others would now fill him with such suffocating dread. The room seemed to spin for a moment and Palpatine closed his eyes…

_He was standing alone at the entrance to the throne room. Darkness seemed to fill the place, the majority of light coming solely from the starlight that shone through the massive transparasteel window. Logic screamed at him to leave the place but when he lifted his foot to begin turning away it disobeyed him and took a step toward the raised dais. His mind struggled to stop him but he found his feet gliding almost silently along the cold, hard floor. As he reached the bottom of the dais he noticed a thick, dark liquid dribbling slowly down the steps. The Emperor reached forward to touch it and was only mildly surprised that the liquid was warm. His logical side told him it was blood and that it was a clear sign for him to leave but instead he climbed up the stairs, fully aware of the sight he knew would greet him when he reached the top. He had seen it many times now but every time he was helpless to stop himself. Shadows seemed to close in around him and a tense fear spread the ice-cold poison of doubt through his veins. He reached his hand to the back of the throne, prepared to turn it around…_

Only to be woken up by the panicked voices of several men. He opened his eyes slowly and was relieved to see the lights of the room seemingly keeping the darkness at bay. Surrounding him were the non-descript faces of medical staff and he made little effort to speak or move as they lifted him onto a hover stretcher. Perhaps he would be safer in the med bay…at least _it_ was never seen in any of his nightmarish visions…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darth Vader entered the private medical room and moved to stand beside Dr. Theeon's bed while he slept. With the exception of the young doctor the room was now strangely empty. Commander Parck had recovered enough to leave the med wing and Grand Admiral Thrawn had asked him to stay at the back-up base for the rest of his recovery. No doubt hoping that even in Parck's frail condition he would be able to help Commander Stent organize and unify the Imperial and Chiss forces. Captain Niriz was well enough to be moved to spare officers' quarters to complete his recovery, although he had not been well enough to stay at the back-up base like Parck. Lord Vader had chosen this time to visit knowing that Thrawn was busy and he would finally have a chance to speak with the boy alone.

Vader looked down at the pale blue face resting peacefully on the stark white pillow. In the dim lighting of the room, set to mimic night so the patient could sleep comfortably, it was almost possible to mistake Dr. Theeon for a human. There was something about the young man that reminded him eerily of Luke Skywalker. It wasn't a physical thing, more that they shared similar auras about them. Dr. Theeon was not a Force user and did not share Luke's luminous Force essence but he still managed to shine brightly, in his own way. When Thrawn had still been quite new to the Empire, the Emperor had assigned Vader to test the alien for any Force sensitivity. Neither Dark Lord could accept that someone could be that intellectually brilliant and intuitive or shine that brightly in the Force without being sensitive to its' power. Yet both Thrawn and Theeon defied that belief.

A groan from the bed caught Darth Vader's attention and he realized the young doctor was waking up. A part of Vader was relieved. Though he needed to talk with the boy he had been strangely uncomfortable with waking him up. Such soft sentiments were a testament to the growing affect of Skywalker on him.

"Dr. Theeon I need to speak with you. It will not be long until we reach Coruscant and I do not wish to discuss this matter there."

The alien opened his eyes and looked at Vader with dazed confusion. Dr. Theeon took a few moments to wake up and process what Vader was talking about. "Oh yes, my Lord, how can I help you?"

"Was the project destroyed by the cave-in?"

The quick jump in topic seemed to throw the young man for a second but he quickly put it together. "The samples were, yes, but I had back-up records in my quarters, which are in a section of the base that remained relatively unscathed by the attack. My brother informed me that all of my belongings had been brought aboard and stored in his rooms. It will not be too time consuming to rebuild."

Vader tensed slightly, "Your brother did not look through any of your records did he? You know I do not want him to be aware of our project yet."

Theeon's face tightened, "I trust my brother to respect my privacy, Lord Vader."

Vader could sense the younger man's guilt. "I understand you are uncomfortable going behind your older brother's back, my young friend, but remember that it is for his own good. With your help I will be able to free Grand Admiral Thrawn and many other noble men from the Emperor's poisonous influence. We can finally achieve the order that we have all worked and suffered so long for." Vader was pleased to see the alien's face light up with hope. Now if only he could get Skywalker to follow him so enthusiastically. "In the meantime, I would like to see everything you have regarding the project as soon as possible.''

"Yes, my Lord." Dr. Theeon smiled. "I think you will be most pleased with what I have accomplished."

Beneath his mask Vader smiled too. "Of that I have no doubt, Theeon."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A/N: Thank you to all the people who have been reviewing I appreciate every response I get! I must also apologize, loyal readers, about my sudden drop in updates…I'm afraid I've been having a ton of computer problems which have made updating a massive pain in the butt. Also I've had a couple long reviews that I would've loved to respond to but because they weren't signed I couldn't. If you'd like a response, make sure you're signed in when you review ___


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Star Wars is the property of George Lucas and Co. I'm just borrowing._

**Galaxy Under Siege Ch.8**

The last section of the Rebel Fleet was still missing and Princess Leia, along with everyone else, was now extremely worried. What could have happened to them that would prevent them from at least sending some form of warning to the rest of the Alliance? While some within command were still hoping that it was merely a communication glitch or another relatively innocent error, Leia was convinced that something awful had happened. Lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling restlessly, she mulled over the meeting the remaining Alliance leaders had earlier that day. A whole third of their forces were missing…it was the most devastating blow to the rebels since Hoth. Tomorrow the new base would have to be evacuated, on the chance that their friends had been captured and forced to reveal its location. What worried Leia more was the mysterious nature of the events…if she knew they had been captured by Imperials she would be able to handle it better. Not that capture by Imperials was a pleasant prospect, far from it in fact, but it was something all members of the Alliance had been trained to prepare for. No, it was the fear growing within her that her people had had their first contact with the Far Outsiders and that none of them lived to tell the tale.

With that depressing thought the princess finally gave up on sleep and got out of bed. She pulled on the pants and tunic she had been wearing earlier and wrapped her braid into a bun on top of her head. She needed to walk around, leave her quarters and find something else to occupy her mind. The night crew would already be preparing for their evacuation tomorrow; perhaps there was something she could help them with. She stepped out into the empty corridor, not entirely certain where she was headed but simply allowing her instincts to guide her. There was so much going on inside her, so much confusion and worry. Perhaps the one moment of clarity in recent days was Luke's revelation of their relationship. It had felt so natural and perfect to her that she never questioned it and still she felt no need to. While in most cases she was a practical woman, Leia knew she could always trust her instincts and they told her to have faith in Luke's words…Or at least his information about the Jedi Master, the two of them being brother and sister and of her having the Force. However, something at the back of her mind told her that he had left a very important piece of information out but what it could be she had no idea.

Leia turned another corner and realized she still hadn't figured out where she was heading. A gentle breeze caressed her face and she noticed she was very close to one of the exits. Her back stiffened as it struck her sleep deprived mind that such doors were to never be left open. She edged toward the door cautiously, silently cursing that she hadn't brought her blaster. She finally stood pressed against the door frame and peaked cautiously around it. Her entire body relaxed as she recognized the slender figure of Luke standing several meters away with his back to her.

"Trouble sleeping?" Luke's voice was soft, almost a whisper, yet she could hear it clearly in the still night air. He turned and gave her a warm smile, beckoning her to go join him.

The base had been built close to the water, separated only by a wide expanse of rocky beach. While the location had been chosen strictly for practical reasons, the minerals in the water and rocks would play havoc on scanners attempting to find them from space, the beauty of the location was not lost on Leia. She walked toward Luke, mirroring his smile with one of her own. "You could say that."

He turned to look out at the water. There was something haunting in his eyes, a sadness that had seemed to follow him since Bespin. She had thought the rescue of Han would cure Luke of that haunted look, but though he had been as thrilled as her at Han's safe return, traces of that sadness seemed to remain. He had matured so much since they first met and while the changes had been necessary, there were times she missed the near childlike enthusiasm of his early days with the Alliance. As if sensing her train of thought, Luke put a comforting arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him slightly, not a trace of awkwardness in the gesture, and looked out at the water.

"It's funny, but there's something about being in the presence of so much water, to hear it lapping against the shore, that I find strangely soothing. Growing up on a desert planet, I never even saw a lake or a river in person until I joined the Alliance…Strange that I feel a connection to the water at all, let alone one so powerful. It's almost like… coming home." Luke looked down at her with a sheepish smile, "I guess that sounds a bit strange doesn't it?"

Leia shook her head. "Not at all. I remember my father once telling me that all life started from water and that every creature in the galaxy feels pulled to it to some degree. He would say that the Force and water were two of the things that bound all living creatures together and in that sense all life is part of the same family." Those words were part of the conversation Bail Organa had used to soften the blow after Leia had found out she was adopted. Had her father known about Luke? He had told her a little bit about her mother, that they had been good friends, but he had said nothing about her father or any siblings.

She felt Luke shift uncomfortably next to her and she looked away from the water to his face. There was a tension around his eyes that hadn't been there before. Did mentioning her father hurt Luke's feelings? She had to admit, it seemed terribly unfair that she had grown up a princess, surrounded by luxury, while Luke had been stuck on a backwater desert planet. She knew he had been close to his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru though he had admitted to Leia, when he had revealed her identity, that he was no longer sure if they were actually related to him or not.

Luke let out a soft sigh and pulled away from her gently. He moved further onto the beach, walking until he found a large, flat rock and sat down on it. Leia watched, uncertain if he expected her to follow him or if he was trying to let her know that he didn't feel like talking anymore. He turned and smiled at her, patting the spot next to him. Leia followed his path, stepping carefully across the rocky ground. She sat next to him and for several moments they remained quiet. Leia finally caved in and broke the silence.

"I hope I didn't say anything that upset you, Luke." She placed a hand over his, silently willing him to say something.

He shook his head, his expression a combination of sadness and guilt. "No Leia, don't be sorry. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

Leia looked at him in puzzlement, "What for, Luke?"

Luke took a deep breath. "When I told you and Han about how I found out we are brother and sister…I left out something important. At the time I couldn't bring myself to tell you both but now…I think it's important that you know."

Leia's brows knit together in thought. Luke seemed very reluctant to tell her this new bit of information, which meant it was likely something painful. "Don't worry, Luke, you know you can tell me anything." She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"When I first met Obi-Wan Kenobi, he told me my father had been a Jedi Knight named Anakin Skywalker. At that time he told me that my father had been murdered by Darth Vader…"

Leia clenched her teeth, "What hasn't that monster taken from us!?"

Luke winced, "Please Leia, I know you're angry but you can't give into it. There's more to this story and I know it's going to upset you but you must listen. Things aren't always what they seem."

Leia forced herself to calm down, "I'm sorry Luke, please continue."

Luke eyed her for a moment, a strange look on his face, as though he were deeply troubled by her outburst. She tried to reassure him with a little smile and he seemed to relax a bit. "That was the version of the story I believed for the next couple years, right up until Bespin. Before I arrived in my attempt to rescue you, Han and the others I had been training with Jedi Master Yoda. One day I had a vision of the group of you being tortured by Vader. I told Yoda that I had to leave to rescue you but I was surprised to find that he encouraged me not to go, saying that I would be risking everything you had fought and suffered for. I ignored his warning, promising to come back as soon as I could. I still don't know if I made the right decision, but I honestly can't say I regret it. At least not now that Han is safely back with us and none of us are in Imperial hands."

He suddenly looked to the sky and Leia knew he was thinking of the missing third of the rebel fleet. Were they at the mercy of the Imperials, even as she and Luke were having this quiet conversation? She wished she knew.

Luke's attention returned to her. "Sorry, I was thinking of…"

"I know," she said sadly, "I was thinking of them too."

Luke nodded and for a moment they were silent. There was nothing either could do to help their missing comrades but Leia felt it was important to keep them in her thoughts. Luke tilted his head slightly to look into her eyes. "Would you like me to tell you the rest at a different time?"

"No, please, I would much rather you continue."

Luke hesitated for a second and then started again, "During my duel with Vader on Bespin I thought at first that Yoda's training had brought me to a high enough level to battle Vader on equal terms. I was wrong. He was simply toying with me but I didn't realize that until too late. We ended up at the city's core, duelling at the edge of a shaft that led all the way to the bottom of the city. Near the end of the battle I managed to scrape his arm, barely, with my lightsaber. Vader went into a rage, hammering his lightsaber against mine until I was forced to my knees, barely able to stop his ruthless attack…That's when he cut my hand off."

Leia's eyes widened. "That's how you ended up beneath the city wasn't it? You jumped rather than let him kill you!"

Luke shook his head, "No, I managed to crawl to the edge of a look-out post over the abyss, but I was trapped and didn't know what more I could do. I wasn't yet ready to jump but I was certain that Vader would soon make the final move to kill me. I was wrong. To my surprise he stopped his attack and said that Obi-Wan never told me the truth about my father. I responded that he told me that Vader had killed him. Vader calmly told me that he was my father."

Leia gasped in shock, "No, Luke you can't believe him, he's a liar."

Luke looked at her sadly, "I denied it and he tried to convince me to join him, so that together we could destroy the Emperor and rule the galaxy. That's when I jumped. For months while we looked for Han I wondered whether Vader was lying or not. I was too busy to go to Master Yoda and ask him so when we finally freed Han, that's why I left so quickly."

Leia felt as though a great weight had been thrown over her shoulders when Luke had mentioned Vader was their father, but she felt a surge of hope when Luke mentioned the Jedi Master…perhaps he was able to tell Luke the truth. "No wonder you were so depressed during that time, bad enough to lose your best friend but that too…" Leia couldn't hide her disgust.

Luke swallowed and turned his eyes back to the water for several tense moments and Leia slowly felt her hope melt. "Master Yoda and the Force spirit of Obi-Wan Kenobi both confirmed Vader's story." Luke's voice was very soft. "Obi-Wan told me that he had said Vader had murdered my Father because by turning to the Darkside Anakin Skywalker was killed and Darth Vader was born. That's also when I found out that you were my sister."

Leia felt sick. She had felt so wonderful when Luke had first told her he was her long lost twin brother…It was as though a piece of her that had been missing all her life had finally been found. But the knowledge that Darth Vader; her worst nightmare, a man that had tortured her, forced her to watch as her planet was destroyed, froze the man she loved in carbonite, cut off her brother's hand, was none other than her true father…A new horror crossed her mind and she suddenly put her hand on Luke's shoulder to turn him to look into her eyes.

"You said before, to me and Han, that Vader and the Emperor can't find out about me being your sister. Does that mean they still don't know?"

"No they don't. I'm a little surprised that Vader didn't sense anything from you any of the times he had caught you but I guess since he wasn't actively looking for that connection he never figured it out. Also, even though the fact you were adopted is common knowledge, the fact that you were encouraged to take on the Organa name certainly made you less obvious than me."

"Did Obi-Wan or Yoda mention why they didn't change your name?" Leia's curiosity was beginning to outweigh her initial revulsion and she watched Luke's thoughtful face.

"To be honest, they never mentioned it and I never really had the chance to ask. I was a little overwhelmed at the time…In a matter of hours I had found out that Darth Vader really was my father, then Master Yoda told me there was another Skywalker but died before he could tell me who, then Obi-Wan's Force ghost appeared and told me more about Vader's fall to the Darkside while helping me realize you were the other Skywalker. So many questions didn't get asked…I'm ashamed to say it wasn't until I was halfway back to the fleet that I realized I didn't ask any questions about my mother." Luke looked down at the ground. "Do you remember our real mother?"

Leia squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think. "As the years go by it gets harder to remember the details, all I have now are vague images and feelings. She was beautiful and kind but very sad." She paused but Luke made no attempt to speak. He seemed lost in his own thoughts, staring out at the waves. "Luke?"

He turned to face her again and she could see that his eyes held the glitter of unshed tears. It wasn't until she had noticed them in his eyes that she realized she could feel them in her own as well. "I'm glad you're my brother, Luke. Even knowing who Vader really is can't ruin that. I won't let it."

Luke smiled down at her and pulled her into a hug, "Neither will I."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Theeon sat in his med bed, listening as his older brother filled him in on the details of the Far Outsider's attack on his fleet. They had covered all the details of the space battle between Thrawn's Imperial forces, Lord Vader's rescue efforts and the attack on the Niruaun base. However, there was one detail that his brother seemed determined to leave out, which probably meant that Theeon wasn't going to like it.

"I can't help but notice you're using a cane to walk around these days…"

Thrawn's lip twitched, unnoticeable to most, but to Theeon it was a clear sign that his brother was trying to hide a guilty smile. "A minor injury caused by the explosion on the _Admonitor's_ bridge. It's already almost completely healed; I simply need the cane while walking or standing for long periods."

"What about the scar on your forehead?"

"Just a minor flesh wound."

"And your hands?" Dr. Theeon knew his brother's gloves were part of the uniform but he also knew that few officers chose to wear them when they were off-duty as Thrawn currently was.

Thrawn finally allowed a small, guilty smile to appear. He began removing his gloves and offered his hands for inspection. "I should know better than to underestimate your powers of observation by now, shouldn't I?"

Theeon gently took his brother's hands in his, turning them over and lifting his sleeves to see how far the injuries went up his arms, inspecting all of the faint scars. "You're very lucky that the majority of burns were only skin deep or you could have lost some of your hands' motor skills. The scars look mostly healed though, I take it the medical staff gave you some Bacta to soak them in?"

"You needn't concern yourself, kis'a'dabeo, the medical staff have taken excellent care of me." Thrawn said calmly, a hint of amusement in his voice. "You worry about your own recovery."

Theeon let go of Thrawn's hands, "I'm the one getting proper bed rest a'dabeo, unlike someone I've been told about."

Thrawn frowned slightly, "Who told you I wasn't getting proper rest?"

"Well, for one I have enough medical skills of my own to clearly tell you haven't been, but if my word isn't enough to convince you, some of the medical staff who treated you have asked me to encourage you to get more rest. Especially for your leg, which I was informed was so bad when you arrived they had considered amputating it."

Thrawn looked genuinely surprised at that last bit of information. "They must have been exaggerating to add to your concern, Theeon. I was even able to walk on it a bit before we were rescued by Lord Vader's crew."

"They told me it looked like someone had done a terrible job at attempting to set the bone and the only thing that kept it even remotely stable was a bulky and crudely made brace."

Thrawn frowned again. "Given the circumstances I didn't think I did _that_ badly. I mean I wasn't able to stand when dragging Parck off the bridge but…"

"What?!?" Theeon cut him off.

"Oh don't worry, I was able to do a military crawl well enough with my free arm and uninjured leg…"

Theeon felt beyond frustrated. "You're telling me you attempted to set your own leg? What were you thinking?" He gestured to Thrawn's forehead, "With a possibly serious head injury no less."

Thrawn shrugged his shoulders calmly. "My choices were to lie around and wait to die or attempt to do something. Can you really blame me for attempting the latter?"

"But surely someone else could have…"

Something crossed his older brother's face. "No, kis'a'dabeo. The place was a ruin of smoke, debris and flame. The roar of the explosion left my ears ringing. I didn't even notice my hands or the head wound, the pain in my leg was too great. I tried to use my fallen command chair to hold it steady as I set it and after the initial pain found it felt almost numb, after that I found what I could to brace the leg as best I could. In retrospect I realize that it wasn't because I set it properly that it stopped hurting but because I damaged a few nerves. As I crawled on my belly toward the exit I noticed Commander Parck's body and realized he was still breathing, so I dragged him out into the hall with me. What else do you think I should have done?"

Theeon shuddered. He knew all too well what his older brother spoke of. He too had seriously underestimated his wounds during his escape from the cave in, allowing fear and adrenaline to push his body beyond its limits, walking and even running a short distance. It's true that unlike Thrawn he had help in his escape, but then his injuries had been far more serious…

Theeon looked down at the bed sheets and began absently smoothing them over his lap. "I'm sorry Thrawn; I suppose I'm being a bit of a hypocrite. I just worry that you push yourself too hard and well, I hate the thought of something happening to you."

"You're not being a hypocrite, kis'a'dabeo. You're just trying to be a good doctor and brother. Believe it or not, I appreciate your concern. Even when it seems I don't listen to your advice, I do take it to heart."

Theeon looked up and saw that Thrawn was smiling. It was an expression that he saw all too seldom on his brother's face these days. He smiled back, feeling lighter at heart than he had since before the Far Outsider's attack.

"I know you do, Thrawn. But if you feel the need to prove it," Theeon added dryly, "now would be an excellent time to go back to your quarters and rest. You want to be as healthy as possible when we reach Coruscant."

Thrawn reached for his cane and leaned on it to stand. "If it will make you happy, I will do just that. Goodnight and sleep well."

Theeon leaned back against his pillows, "You too, Thrawn."

His brother was almost out the door when Theeon remembered one last thing. He called after Thrawn, "Don't forget to elevate your leg while you rest!"

The older Chiss stopped in the doorway and turned enough to look at Theeon's worried face. Thrawn chuckled and gave his brother a little salute, which made Theeon grin. Then the door slid smoothly shut between them.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Star Wars is the property of George Lucas and Co. I'm just having fun._

_A/N: First off, sorry for the long wait. I was moving into my own place and well, time consuming doesn't even begin to describe it. As for the story, from this chapter onwards things are going to get intense so I'm going to have to raise the rating to T. Be warned that there will be (major) character deaths and possibly frightening situations. Thanks to everyone for all the support and please continue to review!_

**Galaxy Under Siege Ch.9**

Lord Darth Vader stood on the bridge of the _Executer_ staring out of the view port at the city planet of Coruscant. Just moments after exiting hyperspace, Vader had tried contacting the Emperor, only to be informed by one of his majesty's weak-minded minions that he had left the planet on an important errand. Vader clenched his hands into fists, struggling to control the burning frustration swelling within him. Admiral Piett was currently trying to get the Emperor's whereabouts from the irritating minion, for Vader had been far too enraged to deal with the sheer incompetence of the other man and had stormed off with nothing but a hand gesture to inform Piett to take over. Something deep within the Dark Lord told him that it would be no use and that once again he would be too late.

Admiral Piett finally turned toward Vader, "My Lord, we have received word that the Emperor went to visit the new Death Star to monitor its progress personally. What should be our next move?"

Vader paused, feeling a strange twist of uncertainty. His earlier conversation with Grand Admiral Thrawn rose to mind but his own dark desires battled within him. He stretched his mind to the Force and tried to focus on his Master, but he couldn't reach the older Sith. "Is it possible to make a connection from here to the Death Star?"

The admiral looked down at the com station he was still in front of. He nodded to the ensign seated in front of him and the young man worked at his controls for several quiet minutes. Finally, with an edge of fear that he would be disappointing his superior officers, the ensign looked up at Piett and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Sir, but the Death Star's communications systems are not yet fully operational. We would have to be in at least the same system as them in order to send any messages."

If anything was going to happen to the Emperor while he was on the Death Star there was precious little chance that Vader would be able to make it in time to stop it. Yet, Thrawn's analysis of the situation rang true: it would be very difficult for them to control the Empire without Palpatine. Of course, that didn't mean there weren't ways.

"Admiral, have the _Executer_ prepped and refuelled as quickly as possible. We will meet the Emperor at the Death Star. The rest of the fleet will remain here. Inform me when all is ready." With that Vader turned and strode off the bridge.

Though Vader could not see the enemy with the Force, he was still certain of their next move. If they were bent on assassinating the Emperor, Vader could guess exactly how they would do it. After all, few had as much experience with killing as he did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emperor Palpatine sat in his throne on the Death Star, looking out the immense window at the green and vibrant moon below. Despite the fears of the medical officers, who were baffled by his seemingly inexplicable collapse, he had insisted on leaving the med bay. Palpatine felt a swell of rage in his chest at the thought of so many seeing him in such a humiliatingly weak state and he made sure that those who witnessed it knew that. Not one of them would dare speak of what happened, not even to each other. It was that searing rage that had driven him to this room, the site of so many nightmares, to confront his fear and overcome it. Fear is easy enough to turn into anger and with so much of both flowing through his veins he could feel the power of the Darkside once again coursing around him.

The Emperor closed his eyes and for a brief instant sensed the brush of Lord Vader's mind reaching out to him…but even as he focussed to respond the connection was broken. Palpatine frowned and opened his eyes. Something was wrong. His body tensed and he turned his chair to face the massive chamber behind him, seeing that the only change was the entrance of his two red guards. He relaxed a bit and began to turn back around when he realized that the feeling of wrongness had only increased.

Palpatine continued to turn to face the window, pretending to be relaxed and oblivious but stretching out with the Force to probe the minds of his guards. Yet, not only was he unable to reach their minds, he was unable to sense them at all. He flicked the switch of his throne's com only to find it was dead. A bitter grimace crossed his face. A chill of dread slowly slithered up his spine but this time he used the fear to feed his anger, gathering dark energy to him like a suit of armour. The Emperor turned his throne once more, facing the silently approaching guards. Despite their size they were remarkably quiet and were now only a few meters away from the bottom of the steps.

A thin smile twisted his withered lips, "I must say I am most impressed, my _friends_." The last word dripped with poison and the approaching guards stopped. "How you managed to usurp my true guards and deceive me is a question I will thoroughly enjoy torturing out of you."

The Emperor rose to his feet and the guards raised their weapons ready to fight. For a moment there was stillness, then Palpatine shot a furious barrage of Dark Force lightening at his enemies. Both guards fell back several steps and for a moment Palpatine relished the power he held over them. However, his dark pleasure was short lived, as the two guards began moving against the lightening towards him again. Palpatine stopped shooting the lightening and looked at his hands.

"It's not possible!" He hissed.

One of the red clad impostors finally spoke, his voice a grating snarl. "Your pathetic attempts to frighten us will do you no good. Mere tricks are no match for us, the gods themselves give us strength!"

The Emperor reached into his cloak and pulled out his lightsaber. "I do not fear your gods. Let them come," The snap-hiss of the lightsaber echoed through the chamber and Palpatine positioned himself into a battle stance. "So they may learn with you that my powers go far beyond 'mere tricks'!"

"Infidel!" Both guards shrieked and lunged towards him but just as the faster of the two was halfway up the stairs Palpatine used the Force to send his throne flying through the air, knocking the impostor back down the stairs and sliding on the floor several meters. The Emperor didn't have a chance to see how badly the enemy was wounded as the second impostor made it to the top of the stairs and swiped his weapon toward his head. Palpatine just managed to dodge the weapon, the enemy being far faster than he would have expected a non-Force user to be. He brought his own weapon up swiftly towards his attacker's belly but the other quickly sidestepped the blow. Palpatine changed the direction of the saber just in time to block the force pike, cutting the weapon in half.

A vicious smile lit Palpatine's face as he lunged towards his weakened enemy. He swiftly slashed the blade, shifting the angles constantly, forcing the other into a purely defensive mode. The red guard attempted to reach into his robe, but the action slowed him just a fraction too much and as he began to pull a new weapon out Palpatine's blade hit flesh at last. An inhuman roar of rage echoed through the chamber as the guard's arm fell to the floor, a stump all that remained of the severed limb. The Emperor moved to strike again when a hint from the Force caused him to duck instead. He felt something large cut the air where his head had been just moments before. A crash behind him told him that the object had hit a metal part of the window but he didn't need to look back to see what it was. The guard he had hit with his throne was standing once more and it was clear that the impostor had returned the favour.

The Emperor watched the being at the bottom of the steps drop his force pike, instead reaching into his red robe to pull out a new weapon. Palpatine drew on the Force and in a blur of motion leaped from the top of the stairs and flipped, landing behind his enemy just as the other pulled out his new weapon. His feet had barely hit the ground when his blade slashed towards his enemy's head but the other was remarkably swift; bringing his own bizarre blade up to block the saber. Palpatine felt a quick pang of shock as the lightsaber failed to cut through the other blade but he recovered quickly and twisted underneath the interlocked blades, simultaneously bringing his down towards the other's kneecap. Again the impostor blocked, but this time he did so one-handed, using the other to catch Palpatine off-guard with a fist to the face.

The blow nearly knocked the Emperor off his feet but he managed to stay standing and drew on the Force to clear his dazed head. The enemy wasted no time and once more his sharp blade, which looked to Palpatine like a strange sort of serpent, came rushing through the air toward him. The lightsaber came up and blocked the other's blade but he could feel the strength of the blow pulsing up his arms. He grit his teeth and channelled the Force into his arms to give him the strength to push the other blade away. His enemy stumbled back a step but quickly recovered. To the side he could see the other guard moving down the steps, quick despite his wound. The closer impostor swept his blade towards Palpatine's middle, an easy blow to block, but it prevented him from being able to move the blade to block the weapon of the one-armed enemy. Instead, he swiftly shut his saber off, which threw the closer alien off enough that he stumbled forward a step and Palpatine was able to jump over him. The lightsaber lit up again and he swung it at the back of his enemy's knees, a difficult angle to block. The warrior in the middle managed to move forward enough to prevent his legs from being cut off, but the blade did manage to sizzle through the top layer of flesh.

The one-armed guard swept around the other and threw his blade at the Emperor. Palpatine swung the saber up to block the blade but instead of falling to the ground when it hit the glowing red blade, the strange weapon coiled around it. For the first time, the Emperor saw that the 'weapon' was actually a living animal and his eyes widened in shock to see the creature unaffected by the potent energy of the lightsaber. Suddenly, the creature opened its mouth, revealing long, sharp fangs. The distraction almost caused him to miss the other blade that came swinging towards him and he brought the saber, serpent and all, to block the blow. Weapons locked together, both warriors struggled not to lose ground. The Emperor pulled as much dark energy as he could towards himself but even still his muscles began to groan with protest. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the serpent around his blade, which somehow managed not to be hit by the other weapon, move its head towards him. He glanced at it for a split second and it spit into his eyes.

A brutal, searing pain seemed to scald a path through his eyes to the centre of his brain and Palpatine lost his grip on the Force. He dropped his saber, which extinguished once it hit the ground and raised both hands to his face. With both his eyesight and the Force deserting him, the Emperor was helpless for the first time in his life. He felt a sharp pain as his enemy sliced open his stomach and one of his hands dropped from his face to the new wound. His fingers managed to catch the heavy, slippery material of his intestines as they slid out of his body towards the ground.

Emperor Palpatine, the most powerful man in the galaxy, fell to his knees before his enemies. For his last defiant act he released a chilling, rage-filled scream and a massive display of Dark Side energy.

His enemies watched, the show of power merely feeding their sense of triumph.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Star Wars is the property of George Lucas & Co._

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I'm doing my best to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!_

Galaxy Under Siege Ch.10 

The entire rebel base was packed and ready to start moving out, but command still had one crucial decision to make: should they spilt up or go to the rendezvous together? In the middle of the base's hangar bay, surrounded by hard working technicians and crewmembers, the rebel leaders were having a meeting. Han Solo listened as both options were debated, watched the tense faces of his comrades and inwardly sighed. The truth was that without knowing what happened to the third group, it would be impossible to know if they had made the right decision until it was too late. It suddenly occurred to Han that it was just as possible for their unseen enemy to attack them at the rendezvous as it was for them to attack on the way there. Against his will, the images of the devastated Imperial fleet came to his mind. Star Destroyers laid to waste, bits of Ties strewn about like scrap metal, the remains of bizarre alien technology. It was a small Imperial fleet but it was better equipped than the missing group of rebels…a shudder ran down his spine.

Han wondered if Luke's mind was on a similarly dark train of thoughts. The kid had been silent throughout the proceedings, his eyes half closed as though deep in thought. Han was no expert on the Force, but he did know his friend well enough to be able to tell when something was wrong. Luke was beginning to look much older than his years and Han firmly believed the kid needed some serious down time in a tank of Bacta to gain back some of his youthful vitality. Of course, Han knew better than most that some damage could never be healed. As though sensing Han's thoughts, Luke stirred and straightened in his chair. Without needing to say a word Luke somehow caught everyone's attention.

"We won't stand a chance if we separate our forces right now. Divided we will be easy prey for the Far Outsiders. This isn't like our war with the Empire, where we can try to hide and wait for the storm to blow over, if we run, if we hide, this new enemy will simply grow more fierce and slaughter untold innocents."

For a long moment after Luke's speech there was silence. Finally, Admiral Ackbar spoke, "What makes you so certain that it is the Far Outsiders and not the Empire?"

Luke looked down at the table for a moment and Han could tell the Jedi was carefully choosing his next words, "The Empire is on the brink of chaos right now, they have far too many other troubles to risk resources attacking us."

Mon Mothma studied Luke carefully, "What do you mean by 'brink of chaos', Commander? Is there information you have that we need to know?"

Luke lifted his head and looked into the rebel leader's eyes, "I can't say for certain, just that we need to focus our concerns on the Far Outsiders…"

Before Luke could continue a young crewmember burst into the meeting circle. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we just received an incoming message from a small group of Alliance fighters…According to the codes they sent us they're from the missing group!"

Murmurs broke out among the gathered rebels, but Mon Mothma quickly cut them off. "How many fighters did our equipment show?"

"Two Y-wings and one X-wing fighter. Scanners indicate that both Y-wings have two crew members in them and that all three ships are heavily damaged."

Mon Mothma nodded, "Give them permission to land, and have some medical equipment prepared in case they need it."

The crewmember saluted and hurried off to follow his orders. Han looked at the tense faces of those around him. The arrival of the survivors was both a relief and a disappointment. Yes, they would be able to fill them in on what happened, but they also proved that only a small handful of rebels survived out of hundreds…Not to mention that these 'survivors' might be imposters, or that the enemy might have followed them. Mon Mothma cleared her throat and Han could tell by the look on her face that her thoughts were following the same track as his. All eyes focused on her.

"It is obvious that we need to get off of this planet as soon as possible. There is too great a chance that the enemy is already on their way here. We will leave as a group. If the need arises for us to divide, we will split into the two groups already arranged. Any questions?"

Everyone started moving to his or her tasks. Han took at least some small comfort in the fact that the group wouldn't be dividing unless absolutely necessary. At least this way he'd be able to keep his eyes on his friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shuttle entered the hangar bay and prepared for landing. Darth Vader had finally arrived at the Death Star, but he was well aware that it was too late. He had sensed his master's death, heard his scream and felt his rage as though he had been there himself. The sensation was so overwhelming that the Dark Lord had stumbled backwards, as though from a physical blow. Unfortunately, he was having a private meeting with Grand Admiral Thrawn and Admiral Piett at the time, so it was necessary to tell them what had happened. Vader felt the shuttle land and stood up. Across the cabin, Admiral Piett mirrored his actions. Grand Admiral Thrawn had planned on coming with them, but at the last moment he had to decline. Given the circumstances, Vader could hardly blame Thrawn, his brother's condition had suddenly worsened again, and the medical officers' were uncertain why. It seemed the Empire was set to face one crisis after another.

The shuttle's ramp extended to the floor and Vader descended, followed by Admiral Piett. There was no sign of the usual pomp and ceremony that marked Vader's visit to the station in the past, instead, Moff Jerjerrod stood with a group of a dozen storm troopers behind him and no one else. The officer looked suitably afraid, but there was something else in his eyes…an uncertainty.

Moff Jerjerrod stepped forward and bowed his head, "Lord Vader, it is a relief that you have arrived so…"

Vader cut him off, "Cut the pleasantries, Moff Jerjerrod, we have work to do. Have your investigations revealed any new information about the assassins?"

Jerjerrod stiffened, "They stole two Tie fighters…apparently they know enough about our technology to recognize which ships were equipped with hyper drives. They also let a form of parasite loose into some of the electrical systems, particularly the communications systems, which was why no one knew what was happening to the Emperor until it was too late."

"Have you been able to destroy the parasites and repair the systems?" Vader asked.

"We destroyed most of the parasites, but I felt it prudent to keep a few alive to study and experiment on. Would you prefer to see the scene of the crime or the med lab first? We tried to move as little around as possible but you understand that we had to preserve the body…"

Vader thought a moment. "I would prefer to see the scene of the crime before the med lab, it will likely give me a better idea how to judge the battle and what we are up against."

Jerjerrod nodded. "Of course, my Lord, this way."

As they moved through the hallways, Lord Vader could still feel the remnants of the Emperor's presence. It grew stronger the closer they got to the place where the old man had died and, though Vader would never admit it out loud, he was glad that he had chosen not to see his former master's corpse first. While he had insisted that the med lab wait until he arrived to perform an autopsy, undoubtedly creeping many crewmembers out, he was less than happy about it. But Vader hoped that seeing the Emperor's battle wounds would give him clues to what type of warriors they were up against. He had certainly seen enough death and taken enough lives himself to be something of an expert on the topic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Admiral Piett wished he could be anywhere in the galaxy other than the room he was currently standing in. He had watched as Lord Vader had meticulously studied every inch of the crime scene, recording all the details into a data pad, and had been admittedly impressed by the Dark Lord's deductive skills. Given Darth Vader's short temper and impatience, Piett had expected the Sith to lose his temper over something, like tampered evidence or damage to the scene. However, Jerjerrod and his men had been very careful to disturb as little as possible, undoubtedly in an attempt to make amends for performing so poorly during the crime. Yet, Piett was again surprised that Vader had never accused the Moff of negligence or conspiracy with regards to the Emperor's death…

A sickening wet sound came from the center of the room and Piett's mind was brought back to the med lab he was standing in. He was as far away from the autopsy table as he could be without looking unprofessional, and was struggling to keep himself from turning the same shade of olive green as his uniform. Lord Vader had already studied the wounds himself, but he had left the actual dissection to the medical team. There were a few smaller tables around the main table, some of which had medical equipment on them and others that had body parts on them. All gleamed bloody and wet in the harsh overhead lighting. Piett felt his stomach lurch again. As a military man he had seen some gruesome sights, fought battles and had been pressed to torture enemies, but even at his absolute worse he couldn't imagine doing to someone what the Far Outsiders had done to the Emperor.

The chief doctor spoke up, "It's clear from the way the blood had pooled in the body that the Emperor was still alive when his intestines had been pulled out."

Vader looked down at the wound, "Would you agree with me that the damage to his face was the first major injury?"

"If you mean the acidic looking burns around his eyes, then yes. I would guess that the actual decapitation took place after he died. I believe the enemy threw some form of acid or poison into the Emperor's eyes to render him helpless, and then cut open his stomach. Given how much his intestines had spread across the floor…"

Piett had to speak up. "Would the acid have killed him before they removed his…before they cut him open?"

The doctor shook his head, "The facial burns alone wouldn't have been enough, and I would guess it was the stomach wound that killed him. As I was saying, the way the intestines were spread out beneath the body suggestions to me that the Emperor had moved around, perhaps attempting to crawl or simply writhing in pain. The enemy most likely wanted him to suffer, so they waited until he died from the stomach wound and then they cut his head off."

Piett found if he focused on asking questions he could ignore the nausea forming in his gut, "But then why would they…"

Vader turned to him, "It is some form of ritual, Admiral. Most likely intended to frighten the Emperor's subjects and to add a sense of disgrace to his death. The decapitating of an enemy is used by many cultures to inspire fear in those who see it, and is also often connected to deeply entrenched, possibly religious, ceremonies." Vader's head tilted to the side, and then he typed a few more words into his data pad. "Admiral, rather then be sick on potentially valuable evidence, perhaps you could make yourself useful by sending the information in this card to Grand Admiral Thrawn."

"Yes, my Lord." Admiral Piett took the data pad from the Dark Lord's hand then turned and walked out of the room. While some might have been offended by Vader's sarcasm, Piett was far too thankful that he had been given an excuse to leave to care how Vader worded it. The admiral also had to admit that Lord Vader was beginning to show a depth of knowledge and cunning that Piett had never really seen before. Was it possible that all these years Vader had been repressing that side of himself? And more importantly, why?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the main mess hall of _The Executer_ the low chatter of dozens of voices filled the air. Unlike normal days, where such noise was usually jovial and light, a feeling of tension hung heavily over the room's occupants. Rumors of the Emperor's death had begun to trickle through the command structure, and though many had brushed it off as idle nonsense at first, more details and information continued to confirm the unthinkable. At one table, Lt. Voir sat with several other young officers as they, like everyone else, discussed the possible future of the Empire.

"I heard it was his own Royal Guardsmen who betrayed him," Ensign Parmell said nervously, "They cut him to pieces."

Lt. Voir shook his head, "I just heard from med officer Fadrik that he heard Grand Admiral Thrawn himself say that the Guardsmen were imposters…"

Lt. Commander Solen leaned forward, "He actually spoke with Thrawn?"

Voir hesitated, "Not exactly, he was walking by one of the private med rooms when he heard the Grand Admiral mention the Emperor's assassination. He paused to listen and heard the Grand Admiral mention the Guardsmen were imposters…The Far Outsiders in disguise!"

Shocked gasps came from everyone at Voir's table, but Solen quickly brought the group to order. Once Solen had everyone's attention he spoke, "Who was Thrawn speaking to?"

Voir shrugged, "Fadrik said he couldn't really hear anyone else, but he figures Thrawn was talking to a communicator, possibly someone from the Death Star…"

Parmell cut in, "Isn't it more likely that he was just talking to his kid? I mean, that's who he was visiting in the med bay wasn't it?"

Voir looked uncomfortable, "From what I heard, the kid's in no condition to talk. For some reason he relapsed, and the doctors are struggling to figure out why…" He trailed off for a moment then quietly added, "Fadrik said it didn't look good, that the kid's health kept going back and forth on the brink of…well you know."

Solen shook his head, "The Grand Admiral must be going through hell. First his fleet is almost destroyed, then one of his bases _is_ destroyed, his kid comes back half dead, the Emperor is assassinated and now, just as his kid started looking like he was better, he's on the brink again. Not to mention he's got to keep an eye on Lord Vader."

Ensign Harris spoke for the first time, "With Emperor Palpatine dead, does that mean Darth Vader's the new emperor?"

Solen snorted, "He no doubt thinks so, but he'll be in for a rude awakening when he returns to Coruscant."

Harris looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"What he means," Voir said, "is that Vader has made far too many powerful enemies within both the political and military circles in the Empire. It's going to be impossible for him to reign everyone in and bring them to his side."

"Not to mention that with his combination of bad temper and impatience, Vader will have to work damn hard to prove he can handle the throne." Solen added.

Voir frowned, "I think Vader alone couldn't handle the Empire, but if he made Grand Admiral Thrawn his second in command or something…"

Solen shook his head, "Thrawn's got just as many political enemies as Vader does, maybe more since he's an alien," he paused thoughtfully. "Still, if they're able to defeat the Far Outsiders they might win the favor of the military, and that could give them the strength they need to take over."

"I'd choose Thrawn over any of the other Grand Admirals," Parmell said. "From what I've heard he actually cares about his job, not just the power that comes with it."

Solen took a swig from his glass then looked at the others, "No question about that. I just hope he can keep things together long enough to help us win this war. The truth is, all I care about right now is kicking these Far Outsiders out of _our _Empire. The higher ups can worry about who gets what title later."

Voir stood up, "With or without an Emperor the Empire still lives, and so long as we live we have a duty to protect our galaxy." He raised his glass, "To the Empire! Let's show these Far Outsiders who truly rules the galaxy."

Everyone at the table raised their glasses and cheered. Slowly, everyone in the mess hall began to join in, cheering for the Empire, themselves and their newfound hope.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Star Wars is the property of George Lucas and Co. I make no profit out of this story.

Galaxy Under Siege Ch.11 

Grand Admiral Thrawn sat listlessly in the private med bay room and watched his brother's sleeping form. Wires and tubes seemed to cover the young man; they were imbedded in his arms, strapped to his chest and coming out of the breathing mask attached to his face. The sight reminded Thrawn all too clearly of similar moments in the past, the images coming unbidden and rendering him unable to sleep. Thrawn was not, by nature, a sentimental man, but he was deeply devoted to his younger brother. Yet, Theeon's condition was completely out of Thrawn's hands and that sense of helplessness ate at him.

The doors to the room swished softly open, but the Grand Admiral did not turn to face the visitor. A quiet humming noise caught Thrawn's ears and curiosity caused him to finally turn around. He was surprised to see Captain Niriz sitting calmly in a hover chair in the doorway, "What brings you here, Captain?"

The captain moved forward, and the doors closed silently behind him. Niriz spoke as he settled his chair next to Thrawn, "I was given word that Lord Vader and Admiral Piett are on the Death Star, and I was curious to know if you had heard anything from them."

Thrawn reached over to the bedside table and picked up a data pad, "Admiral Piett sent me this information a couple hours ago," Thrawn handed the data pad to Niriz.

Niriz began to glance through the information, "Admiral Piett wrote this?"

Thrawn shook his head, "No Captain, it was Lord Vader who wrote it, Admiral Piett was just the messenger. Truth be told, he seemed a little shaken when we spoke."

"I can imagine it was an unpleasant experience," Niriz said quietly. "Do you know when they'll be back?"

"Lord Vader wanted to organize an inspection of the Death Star for any signs of spy devices or sabotage equipment. He also wants to prepare the station for removal from this system since the location has clearly been compromised. In all it should take several hours."

"We will be heading for Coruscant after words, I take it?"

Thrawn nodded his head, "We have already been away too long. There are far too many who would like to take the throne and far too few who are actually capable of taking on the responsibilities it carries."

Niriz studied Thrawn's face for a long time, "Are you planning on making a bid for the throne too, sir?"

Thrawn turned to look at the still form on the bed. He could feel his cool, impassive expression beginning to crack, and he knew that Captain Niriz would be able to see the signs of stress beneath Thrawn's calm façade. "Even if I was in top form- my Niruaun forces well equipped, all my allies organized and prepared- it would still be a grueling task to attempt to take over the throne. In my current state it would be impossible." He paused for a moment, deep in thought. "Backstabbing, power grabbing, petty squabbling…these are the things we can look forward to when we return to Coruscant. If we are not careful, the Empire will collapse before the Far Outsiders even launch their full attack and then the galaxy will be truly doomed."

Both men went silent. Niriz began to study the information in the data pad carefully, committing the gruesome words to memory. Finally he broke the silence, "What of Lord Vader, sir?"

Thrawn turned to look at Niriz, "What I am about to say does not leave this room, Captain, understood?" Thrawn waited until Niriz nodded his consent. "Despite Lord Vader's infamous temper and apparent lack of patience, he is far more clever than he is given credit for. I admit that I have clashed with him in the past over his tactics, both towards enemies and allies, but despite our differences we also have much in common. Vader is, at heart, a military man, a man of action. He will do what it takes to get a job done as quickly and efficiently as possible. That philosophy fits well into my own. I truly believe that he is the only man vying for the throne that will actually stand a chance at repelling the Far Outsiders. However, even he can't battle invaders, rebels and political enemies at the same time; he will need allies."

Niriz nodded in understanding, "And that's where you come in…"

"Precisely. I have already begun to plot out…"

The swish of the door cut Thrawn off. The _Executer'_s chief medical officer, Dr. Hadar, strode into the room, followed by two younger medical officers. "I am sorry to disturb you Grand Admiral, Captain, but I have urgent news." Dr. Hadar moved next to Theeon's bed and pulled an I.V. tube from its bag.

Thrawn stood, instinctively taking a protective step towards his brother. "What is the meaning of this?"

The chief medical officer looked up, his face grim, "We have discovered the cause of Dr. Theeon's relapse, sir."

Thrawn's body relaxed slightly, "With a cause a solution can be found. What went wrong?"

The two younger med officers stepped back slightly and the chief straightened to look Thrawn in the eyes, "We discovered that one of our medical officers, Dr. Glazeel, had begun administering Coradek VII to your brother's I.V. instead of Ibudek III without consulting anyone. Unfortunately, that combination…"

Thrawn's voice cut him off like icy steel, "Where is he?"

Dr. Hadar's eyes widened, "I told him to wait in my office, sir."

Thrawn's hands were clenched into fists so tightly that his knuckles were white. He normally held great pride in maintaining his composure, but the stress, guilt, injuries, and exhaustion had pushed him to the edge of his patience. Theeon had survived so many hardships in his young life; he had courageously faced brushes with death since infancy and always survived. Even the Far Outsiders failed to kill him, and to think that he might die because some stupid, _incompetent _med officer didn't bother to do his job _properly_…

Thrawn's thoughts were cut off by Captain Niriz's hard voice, "Make sure the fool stays there until we're ready to see him, if he tries to escape stun him and have him thrown into a detention cell." One of the young medical officers nodded and quickly left the room. Niriz turned his attention to the remaining officers and spoke with a calmer voice, "Now, what needs to be done to help Dr. Theeon?"

Dr. Hadar glanced at the Grand Admiral, but quickly returned back to Captain Niriz, "As I'm sure you know, Coradek VII and Ibudek III are both powerful painkillers that should not be mixed."

"Yes, it's apparently common knowledge to everyone in the Empire except for trained medical professionals," said Thrawn icily.

The chief swallowed, "Well, given the nature of your brother's injuries, his respiratory condition and his other medication…"

Thrawn cut him off, "Why did it take you so long to discover what was wrong?"

"With all the drugs in his bloodstream it was difficult to isolate the Coradek. As I said, Dr. Glazeel never informed anyone of his mistake, in fact he administered the Coradek several times. Unfortunately, it was enough to trigger the chain reaction that led to Dr. Theeon's current condition. We discovered the mistake a few minutes ago when med officer Fadrik," Dr. Hadar gestured to the young officer behind him, "finally isolated the traces of Coradek in a sample of Dr. Theeon's blood. That's why I rushed in here and unhooked that I.V. Thanks to the effects of the Coradek VII we cannot administer any more painkillers to Dr. Theeon without the risk of killing him." The chief finally met Thrawn's eyes. "I offer my most sincere apologies, sir, for this terrible turn of events…"

Thrawn turned away and looked down at his brother. "Will he make it?"

"I have no doubt the boy will pull through, sir. He's remarkably courageous and strong willed. I won't lie though, once the painkillers wear off he's going to be in agony for the next few days, as his body adjusts and heals." The chief watched Thrawn worriedly.

Thrawn kept them waiting. He still felt the rage, waiting just beneath the surface of his skin, but he managed to hold himself in check. For all his anger, the logical part of his mind told him there was more to the situation than simple incompetence. Something else was at work and he wanted to dig to the bottom of it.

Finally, he straightened and turned to face the others, "Inform ship's security about Dr. Glazeel and ensure he is detained. I will decide his fate when Lord Vader returns," Thrawn paused, "and Fadrik, I will see to it that you are rewarded for your good work."

Fadrik looked surprised, "Thank you, sir."

Thrawn gave a curt nod then turned his back to them again. The two medical officers took it as their cue to leave and quietly exited. Captain Niriz watched in silence as Thrawn sat back down in the chair next to his brother.

"We can continue our earlier conversation another time, sir," Niriz said quietly. "In the meantime, do try to get some rest."

Thrawn turned his head and gave a faint smile, "Thank you, Captain."

Niriz gave a reassuring smile then left the room. Alone now, except for his unconscious brother, Thrawn closed his eyes and put his head in his hands.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princess Leia watched as the exhausted and battered rebel pilots were assisted out of their fighters. All five survivors looked traumatized and their ships were even worse. It was a miracle they were able to make it to the base at all. In her opinion, the sight of them was enough to prove that they were not imposters. Beside her, Mon Mothma seemed calm and stoic, but Leia could feel the tension in the other woman.

As though reading Leia's thoughts the Alliance leader turned and whispered in her ear, "I am glad we have already started the evacuation procedures, we cannot afford to face such a powerful enemy with so many of us already lost."

Leia whispered back, "Do you think it's wise to question them here or should we bring them to an escape ship?"

"We will be leaving their damaged fighters here in case any of them have tracking devices planted on them. However, I have informed the medics to take them directly to my ship. Even if we had time to question them here, they are in no condition to answer. Speaking of which, we need to get onboard too." Mon Mothma gestured to her ship.

The princess hesitated. In truth she would feel more comfortable on the _Falcon_ with Han, Chewie and Lando. Despite everything that went wrong on their trip to Bespin, Leia would always feel safest among her friends. She suddenly realized that Mon Mothma was still waiting for her to respond. She looked up at the older woman's face and noticed she had a faint smile. "Perhaps it would be better if the leaders were divided. It would make you feel safer wouldn't it?"

Leia gave a thankful smile at her leader, "I feel it might be for the best."

Mon Mothma nodded, "Very well, you had better be on your way. There will be a meeting when we reach our next location, perhaps sooner depending on the information the survivors provide us. I will keep you informed."

"Thank you. May the Force be with you." Leia said gravely.

"And you, Princess." Mon Mothma turned away and headed to her ship.

Leia took one last look at the damaged fighters and moved to the side of the hangar bay where she knew the _Falcon_ would be. She hurried past dozens of technicians, orange suited fighter pilots, druids and support staff. The sense of urgency in the air was electric and it would not be long until the base was empty. She turned past a large stack of crates and caught site of the _Flacon_ at last. Grouped in front of the entrance ramp were Han, Luke, Chewie, Lando and C-3PO; their faces looked grim as they spoke. Luke was dressed in his orange flight suit and was clearly getting ready to leave when he caught sight of Leia and gave her a warm smile.

Leia smiled back, "Mon Mothma agreed to let me come with you lot on the _Falcon_, of course, that's if there's still room."

Some of the grimness left Han's face, "Well, I'm sure we can fit you into a storage compartment somewhere." Leia rolled her eyes and smiled. Han smiled back but there was an edge of seriousness when he continued, "Seriously, Princess, I'm glad you're able to come with us."

Leia's face became solemn, "Me too."

Chewie rumbled a question at her and Threepio translated, "Chewbacca is surprised that Mon Mothma agreed to let you travel on a different ship."

Leia shrugged, but she felt a strange sensation creep into her spine. She could tell both Luke and Han noticed her reaction but neither said anything. She quickly tried to mask her unease, "Since all our ships are traveling together we decided it might not be a bad idea to divide the leaders a bit; in the event of, well, in case we need to separate."

Leia could tell that the others were far from comforted by her words, but whatever they thought of the implications she knew they were glad she was with them. Luke put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I need to go," Luke said calmly, "I'll try to pay you all a visit at our next stop."

Luke let go of her shoulder and began to move away from the group. Han stepped forward and gave him a pat on the back, "If things get bad, kid, don't get separated from us."

Luke gave his best comforting smile, "I'll do what I can." He gave them a salute, "May the Force be with you!"

"With you too, kid." Han said. Lando, Chewie, Leia and Threepio waved. Once Luke was out of sight there was a long moment of silence. It seemed strange to Leia that there was such a cloud of tension in the air. Together her friends had faced all manner of battles, but there was something different about this one. Even without the use of the Force she knew it. A glance around at her circle of friends told her she wasn't the only one who knew it either.

"We should get going," Lando said softly. He took one last look in the direction Luke went and began climbing up the ramp. The others reluctantly followed him. Leia felt that strange shivering sensation crawl up her spine again, just as the ramp slid shut.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grand Admiral Rufaan Tigellinus sat back in his plush seat in the Imperial palace's main boardroom. The meeting with his fellow Grand Admirals had gone about the way he expected; none of them wanted to side with Lord Vader, at least not openly, and none of them were willing to elect a new leader. Tigellinus had cleverly managed to create a sense of suspicion among them and managed to paint himself as the most trustworthy of the group. After the meeting both Grand Admiral Grant and Grand Admiral Pitta had come to him when the others had left and expressed their agreement with his point of view. Tigellinus knew that once he had a few victories against the Far Outsiders others would follow Grant and Pitta to his side. There were only two people standing in his way that could offer any true resistance to his power…

A beep from his communicator cut off Tigellinus's thoughts. He looked down at the identification code that showed on the screen and smiled to himself. Things were coming together nicely. He tapped the communicator.

"Agent 462, you're right on time. What's the status of our operation?" Tigellinus said calmly into the device.

"Dr. Glazeel has been found out, sir. Thrawn has had him detained until Lord Vader returns from the Death Star. That could be at any moment. Dr. Glazeel asked me when you would intercede on his behalf." The agent said in a cold, clinical manner.

"Did Dr. Glazeel succeed?"

Agent 462 hesitated, "Not _completely_, sir. The patient is surprisingly durable for one in such poor health. However, the stress is clearly taking its toll on Grand Admiral Thrawn and his health is beginning to suffer as well. Rumours are beginning to spread through the ship that he won't be mentally capable of battling the Far Outsiders again."

Rufaan Tigellinus leaned back in his chair, "I suppose that will have to do, for now. As for Dr. Glazeel, he will no doubt be interrogated and executed. We must at all costs prevent him from talking. It could ruin everything we've worked for."

The agent's face remained cold and expressionless, "I will see to it that he is eliminated."

Tigellinus narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, "It can't look like an assassination, Agent 462. That will simply lead to more questions and we can't afford that right now."

The agent stared back calmly, "It would come as no surprise if a man in Dr. Glazeel's position killed himself. It's such a tragic fall from grace, after all."

An unpleasant smile crossed Grand Admiral Rufaan Tigellinus's face. He nodded to the agent, "Do it."

Agent 462 ended the transmission and Tigellinus chuckled softly. If Agent 462 was right, he now only had one competitor to worry about…now to find Lord Vader's weakness.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Star Wars is not owned by me. Please ask for permission before using characters like Theeon, who were created by me. _

_A/N: I'm sorry to all the reviewers out there who have been so supportive despite the fact I haven't updated in so long, I will do my best to make it up to you all. _

Words in bold are Force conversations

Galaxy Under Siege Ch. 12

Darth Vader was in an atrociously bad mood. From the moment he had stepped off the shuttle, which had taken him from the Death Star back to his ship, he had been assaulted with bad news. Grand Admiral Thrawn had been waiting for him in the hangar bay; his normally cool temperament replaced by one of almost overwhelming rage, which the admiral was clearly struggling to keep in-check. Vader was not yet half way down the steps before Thrawn icily informed of what had been happening on his ship during his absence, namely the discovery of a murder attempt on Thrawn's brother. Truth be told, Vader was surprised that the admiral had bothered to wait for his return to punish the man accused of the crime, roles reversed, Vader wouldn't have. Which was why the Dark Lord was heading with Thrawn towards the detention block now. One final turn and they would be there…they had barely cleared the corner when a young officer started to run towards them from his post at the entrance of the detention block.

He stopped running several feet in front of them, did a quick salute and began talking in a nervous rush. "Lord Vader, Grand Admiral Thrawn, we have just discovered that the prisoner has killed himself…"

Thrawn snapped and grabbed the front of the officer's uniform with both hands, forcing the shorter man to stand on his toes and stare directly into the Grand Admiral's burning red eyes. Thrawn growled, "What?"

Darth Vader watched in silence. Thrawn had clearly pent up his rage too long and needed to unleash it, better that he let it out on some failure of a junior officer than to let it slowly eat up Thrawn's sanity. If the situation wasn't so dire Vader would've almost been amused at the fact the young man looked pleadingly towards him. Vader was well aware that the majority of the crew considered the Grand Admiral to be by far the more merciful commanding officer. If someone screwed up badly enough to anger Thrawn to the point of murder, there was no way he would survive the Dark Lord. After several long moments of silence, Vader was disappointed when Thrawn pushed the younger officer away. The man fell to the ground from the force of the blow and stared up at his commanding officers in stunned silence. The Grand Admiral was no longer looking at him though, instead, he began to walk towards the doors. The young officer had to scuttle backwards into the wall to avoid being stepped on by his angry superior. Vader looked down, into the frightened man's eyes, a silent warning that they were not through with him. Then he turned and began to catch up to the irate Grand Admiral.

The doors slid open silently and every person in the room turned and stood at attention. No one dared to speak, but one officer, the man in charge undoubtedly, turned and began walking towards an open detention cell. Thrawn and Vader followed him, the tension in the room growing to nearly choking levels as they approached the cell. The officer entered the cell first, stepping aside so that the Imperial leaders could get a clear view of the small room. Lord Vader stretched out with the Force and immediately felt that something was amiss...this was no suicide. He turned to voice his opinion to Thrawn, but was silenced by the look on the alien's face. Thrawn was staring at the former doctor with an expression so cold that Vader felt as though the whole room had grown significantly chillier. Without a word the Grand Admiral brutally kicked the corpse in the ribs, causing a fresh gush of blood to splatter from its wounds.

"So, _doctor_," Thrawn growled the title like the filthiest of insults, "it appears your co-conspirators have decided they have no further use for you, hmm?"

Lord Vader decided to finally break his own silence, "I see that you have come to the same conclusion as I have, Admiral."

Vader watched with interest as Thrawn regained control over his emotions, reeling them in until he stood straight and calm once more, before turning to look at the Sith Lord. "Were you able to sense it, Lord Vader?"

"While I am unable to see the events that lead to this man's death, I can sense that he was not alone when he died."

The Grand Admiral gave a sharp nod but said nothing, his lips drawn down in a hard line. Lord Vader turned to the officer who had lead them into the room, "Have this man taken to the med bay for an autopsy, see to it personally. For if anything happens to the corpse before we discover _exactly _how he died, I will perform an autopsy on _you_ and I promise you will still be very much alive when I start!"

The officer hurried out of the room to alert the med team, leaving Vader and Thrawn alone with the corpse and countless questions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke Skywalker stared from his cockpit at the _Millennium Falcon's_ lumpy hull and pondered the latest news to have reached the Rebellion. The Emperor was dead. Luke had thought he sensed it during the meeting when the survivors of the Far Outsider attack had returned, but hearing the news confirmed made it real. It was less than two hours since Mon Mothma had called upon all the high-ranking officers to join her on her ship, where she had given them the news. The room should have been filled with relief; hope, _something_ positive…and it would've been if it weren't for the threat of the Far Outsiders. After the rebel survivors had briefed the rebel leaders on their encounter with the Far Outsiders it had become all too clear that the might of the Empire would be needed to defeat them. That the death of the Emperor would be announced less than a day after that briefing added to the gathering sense of doom among his fellow rebels.

Artoo made a soft, inquisitive chirping sound, gently cutting through Luke's increasingly gloomy thoughts. He looked down at the translation displayed on his control panel and smiled at the droid's concern. "I'm alright, Artoo, just worried."

Artoo gave another soft chirp; an expression of his own concern, then went quiet. Luke was unable to think of anything comforting to say to the little druid, so he stayed quiet too. He settled in to wait for the signal to prepare for light speed, trying to dispel his dread through Jedi calming techniques but the calm would not come. His mind wandered to the person he was trying hardest not to think about- Darth Vader. Where was his father when the Emperor was murdered? Had he encountered the Far Outsiders, yet? Would Darth Vader now be Emperor Vader? After spending years trying to avoid Darth Vader, years of being afraid of him, why was Luke now so afraid _for _him? He stared into the blackness in front of him, and resolved to do something he had never dared to do before…he closed his eyes, touched the Force, and reached out to his father.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lord Vader sat in his meditation chamber, feeling exhausted and drained in a way he hadn't felt in as long as he could remember. Too much was happening, too quickly and Vader felt himself struggling to stay in control of a situation threatening to collapse into chaos at any moment. The Far Outsiders, the destruction of Grand Admiral Thrawn's fleet, the murder of the Emperor, the attempted murder of Thrawn's brother, the assassination of Dr. Glazeel and soon the battle for the throne that awaited him on Coruscant. Darth Vader frowned bitterly. He had struggled for years to gain the knowledge and power needed to usurp the throne. Yet, now that the opportunity finally presented itself, Vader was struck with a rare surge of self-doubt. Worse, he found himself too drained to focus on the anger and hatred he needed to give him the strength to overcome the daunting obstacles rising before him.

The Dark Lord closed his eyes and found himself attempting a Jedi breathing exercise. If anger wouldn't give him the strength he had depended on for so long, perhaps calmness would. He felt the touch of the light side of the Force and reached out for more…He suddenly realized it was not simply the Force touching his mind but a presence he had not dared to hope for was actually reaching out to _him_.

**'Son.'**

**'Father.'**

For a moment there is silence and Vader begins to wonder if Luke is regretting contacting him. The boy had either forgotten what he wanted to say, or, more likely, wasn't sure how to say it. However, Vader needed no words to know that there was something wrong.

**'I sense that you are deeply troubled, my son.'**

The boy remains silent, but Vader can sense Luke's turmoil and knows that to pressure him for an answer now could ruin this unexpected chance to gain his son's trust.

**'I heard about the Emperor's murder… and the rumors that it was the Far Outsiders.'**

**'I would think you and your rebel friends would be pleased with that news.'**

Luke did not respond and Vader could once again sense the boy's internal struggle. The Dark Lord waits patiently and is at last rewarded with a response.

**'I was worried about you, Father.'**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Star Wars is not owned by me, though the gapes between my updates are similar to the gaps between the originals an

Disclaimer: Star Wars is not owned by me, though the gapes between my updates are similar to the gaps between the originals and the prequels…

A/N: Sorry for the long wait folks…Also, please keep in mind that "the Far Outsiders" are a re-interpretation of the Vong, and for some fans will seem a bit OOC, particularly in terms of their power and mysteriousness.

Galaxy Under Siege Ch. 13

Drifting at the fuzzy edge of consciousness, it was the soft beep of machines that finally allowed the outside world to break through to his resting mind. One by one his senses began to reawaken. His hearing told him that he was in a room with softly humming and beeping machinery, his sense of balance informed him he was on his back, and his sense of smell noticed the medicinal quality of the air. One sense he was sorry to have return was his sense of touch; the pain that began to awaken with the rest of his body slowly threatened to overwhelm his other senses. He attempted to open his eyes, but even the dim light of the room felt like a fire was carving a path of burning pain through his eyes and into the center of his skull. He moaned softly and attempted to turn his head, but something attached to his face restricted his movement. He moaned again, louder, and tried to writhe away from the pain, only to find his limbs firmly held down.

The sound of voices barely reached him through the agony, as muddled and confusing as though he were trying to listen to them from underwater. He tried to moan again, but the pain and his attempts to struggle had left him breathless and gasping desperately for air. Panic began to fill his confused and agony filled brain as the fear of suffocation caused him to strain at his restraints. Suddenly, one of the voices seemed much closer. His mind couldn't focus on the words, but it was familiar and soothing. He instinctively knew he could trust that voice. Slowly he started to relax, feeling muscles he hadn't even realized he was using begin to unclench.

At last he was calm enough to be able to recognize the voice and listen to his words, "Kis'a'dabeo…Ichthar'ish krahee lavril…Ichthar'ish krahee lavril…"

A cool, damp cloth was placed gently on his feverish forehead easing the fire in his head enough that he attempted once more to open his eyes. The images around him seemed blurred, but as his eyes adjusted to the light he was able to recognize his older brother's worried face. In a soft, hoarse voice he tried to speak, "A'dabeo…"

"Mitth'eeo'nuruodo, my kis'a'dabeo, you must stay calm. I know you are in terrible pain right now, but your body can't handle too much movement," Thrawn gestured to the restraints on Theeon's arms and legs. "The medical staff has assured me that these are for your own good."

Theeon gave his brother the most reassuring smile he could, despite the respirator covering the lower half of his face. Gasping for breath he tried to speak, "Sorry…to… startle…you…a'dabeo."

Thrawn gave a thin smile in return and Theeon could tell his older brother was trying to hard to keep his emotions firmly in check. How long had he been comatose for? What had he missed?

"A'dabeo…what has…happened?"

Theeon watched as Thrawn tensed, "Now is not the time for you to worry about such things kis'a'dabeo," Thrawn paused and his expression softened, "you must focus on your recovery. I…I don't think I can handle anymore health scares from you."

Theeon gazed at his brother's exhausted face. He looked older and worn out, his normally immaculate façade seeming to crack a little around the edges. Theeon realized that trying to press Thrawn for answers would only add to both of their stress. Instead he tried another reassuring smile and closed his eyes, "I'll do my best to follow your orders, sir." He peeked one eye open slightly to see his brother's reaction.

Thrawn took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before standing up, "I know you will kis'a'dabeo. I know you will."

With that Theeon truly closed his eyes and Thrawn quietly left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke quietly waited for some kind of response from Darth Vader. He could sense his father's tumultuous emotions almost as clearly as he could his own. For a brief moment he caught a glimpse of Vader's most recent, and traumatic, memories. Images of the ruins of battleships floating in space, a devastated base on a faraway planet, the Emperor's mutilated corpse stretched out on a medical table, a blue-skinned alien lying on a bed surrounded by medical equipment and a similar alien sitting beside him…

**'Grand Admiral Thrawn," **Vader's mind at last spoke, **"the wounded alien is his younger brother.'**

Luke was a little surprised that Darth Vader would respond to Luke's unspoken question, but reasoned it was easier for his father to discuss than Luke's concern.

**'I recognized the Grand Admiral from a transmission the Alliance had intercepted…but what happened to his brother?'**

Vader paused for a moment, **'It is a long story, my son, but the Far Outsiders were also involved…'**

**'Are they your friends?' **Luke was curious about Vader's obvious concern for them, otherwise why would that scene even be in his thoughts, but he expected a denial or annoyance. To his surprise, Vader seemed to genuinely consider the question.

**'They are good allies. I respect them both.'**

Luke knew that for Vader, that was high praise indeed. Another long pause followed as both men struggled to decide what to say to the other. Luke could sense the conflict in his father…and a great weight that seemed to be pressing down on his being, so heavy that even the Dark Lord struggled to carry it.

**'Father, I know you have more knowledge about what's going on…Please, tell me and perhaps we can work together somehow to defeat this new enemy…"**

Something shifted in Vader's Force presence, there seemed to be a flicker of…was it hope? Relief?

'**I am heading to Coruscant with Grand Admiral Thrawn to claim the throne,' **Vader paused but Luke didn't interrupt him. **'There will be many who will try to object to my position as rightful leader to the Empire…And while I am forced to waste time debating in the treacherous and incompetent political arena, I fear the Far Outsiders will take advantage of the Empire's weakness."**

Luke was silent. They were both well aware that the Far Outsiders must be planning a full-scale assault on the galaxy, too many clues pointed in that direction. Both also knew that if the Empire fell, the Rebel Alliance was nowhere near powerful enough to defeat such an enemy.

'**Luke, if we are to have any chance at survival we must cast our animosity aside and work together. Only as father and son can we defeat this threat…and save our galaxy.'**

'Tell me what you need me to do, Father'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grand Admiral Rufaan Tigellinus looked up at the night sky. No stars could be seen from the balcony, Coruscant's light pollution was too bright for anything but the ships coming in and out of orbit to be visible, but Tigellinus didn't care. His eyes were watching the ships, waiting for the one ship to arrive that would threaten his claim to the Imperial throne. Oh, Tigellinus was well aware that the Lord Darth Vader would not be the only Imperial to debate his worthiness as the Emperor's successor, but he was the only one that could truly stand against him. The other Grand Admirals, even Thrawn, could not compare to his popularity among the other political forces in the Empire. Only he could manipulate the navy and army to support his cause. He smiled coldly. The alien invaders would provide the perfect opportunity to show off his superior military and political might. No mere aliens would be able to defeat him and once he crushed them the galaxy would fall on its knees before him.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. The only things I can hold to my name are Theeon and a butt load of student debt. Student debt I wouldn't have if I owned Star Wars.

Galaxy Under Siege Ch.14

Grand Admiral Thrawn waited in the shuttle that would take him down to Coruscant. Silently, he went over the details of the speech he had prepared, knowing full well how unlikely it would be for him to complete it. The political turmoil he would be subjected to upon arriving on Coruscant would undoubtedly be too unwieldy for anyone to complete more than a couple sentences before being cut off. Speeches would be turned into arguments within minutes. He breathed deeply and calmly. Thrawn had no doubt that _he _would be prepared for that environment; it was Lord Vader that concerned him. They had always kept any alliances made between them very secretive, in order to avoid the suspicions of the Emperor, which meant that many of their foes would be genuinely shocked that they had become allies. The positive side would be that their combined reputations would likely intimidate lesser foes; unfortunately, the negative side was that many would think their alliance was temporary and unstable.

The sound of footsteps and recycled breathing brought Thrawn out of his musings and he looked up as the Dark Lord entered. Lord Vader sat in the padded seat across from Thrawn. The admiral could see a change in Vader, an energy and confidence that had been absent since their first meeting after the Far Outsiders had attacked.

"You seem in fine spirits," Thrawn stated mildly. The admiral could feel Vader's eyes watching him through the mask.

Vader waited until the shuttle began to lift off its pad before responding, "I have recently been contacted by a very powerful ally…from the other side."

Thrawn raised an eyebrow, "You've been in contact with the rebels?"

Lord Vader made a dismissive gesture with his hand, "There is only one rebel that concerns me, Admiral. You know that better than most."

Thrawn gave a brief nod, "Are you certain your communications weren't breached? Such knowledge in the wrong hands could put the boy in great danger."

"We conversed through the Force, no one could have tapped into our conversation."

Thrawn leaned back slightly, "I see. What did Skywalker say to you?"

"He mentioned that a third of the rebel fleet has already been destroyed by the Far Outsiders. With the threat of the Empire on one side and the threat of the Far Outsiders on the other, the rebels are constantly on the move."

"Does Skywalker believe the rebels will become desperate enough to propose a truce?"

Vader paused, "Skywalker admitted that the rebels will be as hesitant to join forces with me as they would be with the Emperor himself…However, I believe there is someone else who can be used to coax the rebels to our side."

A half smile curled the corner of Thrawn's lips; he had a strong feeling he knew who that _someone else_ was. "Ah and what do you propose, Lord Vader?"

"How we approach the rebels will depend entirely on what the outcome of our bid for the leadership of the Empire turns out. If we are able to successfully convince the political and military factions of the Empire to our side, we can try to convince them that we have the might and will to protect them…difficult given our past, but not impossible. Not when they get desperate enough, and I am certain that they _will_ get desperate. If we fail at our task today, however unlikely, the rebels may see us as being trapped in a situation similar to theirs and thus be more open to an alliance."

Thrawn frowned slightly, "If we do fail than we will be in more need of their assistance, control of the situation would be as much in their hands as ours."

"Perhaps. But since you have already been in battle against the Far Outsiders, the rebels will be more likely to accept you expertise…and if the politicians of the Empire turn against us, we can easily use it to gain the rebels understanding," Vader paused for a moment, "We would suggest to them, however subtly, that Imperial anti-alien policies are being used against you."

Thrawn leaned back in his seat, pressing his fingertips together like a steeple, his eyes narrowed in thought. "In truth, Lord Vader, I have no doubt that the rebels will accept me…I am largely unknown to them, save for the information they have on me previously battling our mutual enemy…they may even see me as something of a hero. But how do we get them to accept _you_? Even if young Skywalker tries to intervene on your behalf, the animosity and mistrust they have against you would be a constant barrier against us…" He trailed off giving a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Vader tilted his head slightly in thought; "If we fail at the debates today, our best bet at ensuring the galaxy's safety may be to divide our forces. I have no doubt that even if our political enemies win, there will be many in the military who will wish to side with us. Those who are predominantly loyal to me will follow me into battle in the name of the Empire…those who follow you will do so for the greater good of the galaxy. We will need to word it in such a way that both Imperials and rebels will feel confident joining under your command."

Thrawn frowned, "The majority of Imperials will see that as desertion, my career in the Empire will be destroyed. Plus, our enemies will see it as a sign of weakness for you."

Vader stared at him intently, "There is, of course, another option. We send someone we both trust, beyond a shadow of a doubt, to go to the rebels on our behalf. Someone who won't be missed in the political or military arena but who is brilliant enough to understand and explain to the rebels any instructions or plans that we may require of them."

Thrawn looked out the window at the glittering lights of Coruscant. "It would have to be a secret. Sending someone in my place to the rebels could look almost as bad as going myself…at least for the time being. It would also need to be someone who could gain the rebels' trust quickly. We don't have much time to work with." Thrawn turned back to face Vader, "I take it you already have someone in mind?"

Vader was quiet a moment, as though trying to judge how the admiral would react. The Dark Lord leaned forward, "Keep in mind, Grand Admiral, that this option will only be necessary if the debates fail."

Thrawn's eyes narrowed, "You seem almost _hesitant_ to tell me, Lord Vader."

Vader straightened in his seat, "Your expression tells me that you have already guessed my choice."

Thrawn's face hardened and his voice became icy. "Absolutely not. He's still recovering from an assassination attempt and has only just come out of a coma. There is no way I will consent to sending him on such a dangerous mission."

"There is no one better suited to the job, Admiral Thrawn. No one we can trust more, and no one whom the rebels will trust more. Think about it."

"No."

"He is the perfect choice. He is not a politician or member of the Imperial military, so the rebels will be unable to hold any personal grudges against him. As a doctor his skills will be highly valued and will further prove that he is trustworthy. He has grown up under your guidance and has thus learned many of the leadership skills and qualities that have made those under your command so unfailingly loyal to you."

Thrawn grit his teeth, "That doesn't mean he will be physically well enough to endure the trip, let alone the stress of the position."

Vader was quiet for a moment, "Did you wonder why I was late for the boarding?"

Thrawn's luminescent eyes seemed to glow dangerously, "You already told him!"

"He seemed quite certain that he would be able to recover in time."

"How dare you!" Thrawn hissed.

Vader held up his hand as though warding off a blaster bolt. "Every precaution is being taken, Grand Admiral. I have already informed Skywalker of your brother's condition and he assured me that he will guard your brother at all times. Dr. Theeon himself assured me that he would bring any medical that he may need. As I said, this move will only be necessary if we lose the debates."

Thrawn glared at the Dark Lord silently for several long minutes. Then, in a deceptively calm voice, "And if we win?"

Vader's head turned slightly, to look out the window as Imperial Palace came into view. "If we win, those who are wise will join us," his voice darkened, "and those who are not will die."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rufaan Tigellinus took great pride in tearing Lord Vader and Grand Admiral Thrawn apart with his words. Even before they had stepped foot on the planet he had already convinced most of the other Grand Admirals and Grand Moffs to join his side. Admittedly, Thrawn was in far better shape than he expected, and even managed to turn some of Tigellinus' points right out from under him. He grit his teeth in remembrance, despite the fact he won, in the end, that damnable alien still managed to humiliate him.

Lord Vader was also far better spoken than he had ever before seen him…it caused whispers among the others that the Dark Lord had hidden some of his political skills from the Emperor, for fear that the old man would have seen him as a threat.

Tigellinus frowned. If he was truly honest with himself, the only person he ever _was_ truly honest with, he didn't tear them apart with his words at all. He was victorious over the political half, but the military had divided mostly evenly. For all his clever words and cruel jabs at Vader and Thrawn, the alien had provided enough visual evidence and concrete plans to convince many within the military to join him. What frustrated him the most was that one of the Grand Admirals had sided with Thrawn. While Tigellinus admittedly hated Osvald Teshik, it still irked him that the fool would side against him. Still, the rest of the Grand Admirals and Moffs joined him, with the exception of Ishin-Il-Raz, who had killed himself upon hearing of the Emperor's death. No loss there. He was no use in battle, anyways.

With the military split so evenly, he would have a much harder time proving himself the most worthy successor to the throne. He would need to have more victories against the Far Outsiders than Lord Vader and Thrawn put together…even with the other Grand Admirals on his side he had a nagging feeling he wouldn't be able to match them. A slow, cruel smile spread across his face…of course, he wouldn't have to match them. He just needed to sabotage them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Alliance command had decided to take a break from the non-stop traveling by taking a break on a small, uninhabited moon. The largest ships remained in orbit while the smaller fighters and freighters landed. The rest was only to be for a few days, with groups of rebels taking turns on the planet and monitoring the ships, but it was a welcome relief. Luke Skywalker stood next to his X-wing and stretched his stiff muscles. Looking around the grassy field he had landed in, he watched as other X-wing pilots dismounted their ships. Above him, the _Millennium Falcon_ moved to land nearby. Luke smiled as he watched the ship descend. His conversation with Darth Vader had given him a new sense of hope, and he wanted to share some of it with his friends. It would certainly be difficult to convince the others to follow along with any plans endorsed by Vader, but he also knew that their options were slim. Whether they liked it or not, for the Alliance to survive, they would need the help of their former enemies.

There were details he would leave out, for now. Just as their were secrets about his friends he kept from Vader, first and foremost Leia's true identity, so too would he have to keep some of Vader's secrets from his friends. He disagreed with his father's desire to become the next emperor, but had a strong hope that working alongside the rebels would help his father abandon that greedy desire. While the others might suspect that Vader was vying for the throne, Luke would be sure only to mention the plans for battling the Far Outsiders and the truce between the Empire and the Alliance.

Luke started walking toward the _Falcon_ as Leia stepped out of the ship. She smiled when she spotted him, and moved quickly through the tall grass to meet him. Behind her, Han, Chewie and Lando followed swiftly, all looking tense with worry.

Leia reached him first and gave him a hug. "Luke we were so worried about you! What's wrong? We tried contacting you several times, but didn't get any response until Admiral Ackbar ordered us to land here. Even then all we heard was your acknowledgement of the order."

Luke winced, "I didn't mean to worry any of you. I had been practicing meditating when I…when I had a vision."

Han's eyebrows raised, "Vision of what kid?"

Luke smiled, "I think we might be getting some much needed help really soon."

Leia grabbed his arm excitedly, "From whom, Luke?"

"I have a strong feeling that the Empire is divided…and that one half will be betrayed by the other. The members of the betrayed half will come to us to join forces."

Lando frowned, "How will we be able to trust them?"

Luke hesitated; this was the part where he wasn't sure how much to say. He decided to stick as closely to the truth as he could. "I had a vision of the Grand Admiral Thrawn. Despite having heroically protected the Empire, and the galaxy as a whole, from the Far Outsiders, others in the Empire seek his downfall."

Chewie let out an angry roar. Han shook his head disgustedly, "You said it, Chewie, sounds like another charming case of Imperial anti-alien policy."

Leia's eyes widened, "Luke if this vision is true we could be gaining an enormously powerful ally! Surely, the admiral will be able to convince some of his men to follow him."

Lando nodded, "From what I've been able to dig up about this guy, almost everyone who works for him becomes extremely loyal to him. His men see him as a hero, a leader who will actually fight and die for his people. I can't imagine politics getting in the way of that kind of loyalty."

Luke held up his hands, "Nothing is certain, yet. But I didn't want to keep that hope to myself."

Han clapped him on the back, "Well after that scare you gave us, it was the least you could do."

Luke smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I'll try to warn you next time I start to meditate."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Theeon sat up slowly in the medical bed and leaned against a pillow propped against the wall behind him. No horrible spasms or bouts of nausea rolled through him and he let out a soft sigh of relief. All he had to do now was recover sufficiently in the next few minutes to convince Grand Admiral Thrawn that he was healthy enough to go on a vitally important mission into possibly hostile enemy territory. A wry grin spread across Theeon's face. He was in for the argument of his life.

Theeon already knew that Thrawn and Darth Vader had lost their political debate. Vader had sent him a brief message shortly after the meeting had finished to update him on the situation. Theeon knew it was a very bad sign that it was Vader, and not his brother, who had contacted him. In honesty, he couldn't really blame Thrawn for being angry with him. His brother had suffered almost losing him not once, but twice with hardly any space between the two incidents to recover from the shock. Theeon looked at the holocube sitting on the small table beside his bed. Thrawn had left it for Theeon when he had first been brought aboard the ship. The young doctor reached out and picked it up, turning it to see the various images. One side showed Theeon as a baby with his parents. Another side showed Thrawn holding him when he was only three…Thrawn had been rescued from exile by the Imperials just months before and had managed to strike a deal with them that allowed him to visit his family, at least for a short while. Theeon turned the cube again. The next image was taken after their parents' deaths, when Thrawn had been forced to take Theeon in, or risk losing his baby brother forever. Thrawn had been forced to raise Theeon on a Star Destroyer those first few months, leaving him alone in Thrawn's small room for long hours at a time. This particular image had been taken when Theeon had decided to amuse himself by imitating his big brother, attempting to wear one of Thrawn's far too big uniforms. He had expected Thrawn to be angry with him when he walked in, but Thrawn had just chuckled and took the image.

"I can hardly blame you for being bored, cooped up as you are, poor boy."

Theeon's head shot up when he heard Thrawn's voice, repeating what he had said so many years ago. "A'dabeo! I hadn't expected you back so soon."

Thrawn raised an eyebrow. His voice was mild but there was anger behind it, "No? I would almost think you were hoping I would find you looking at that holocube."

Theeon gave him a genuinely puzzled look, "I don't understand."

Thrawn's anger seemed to seep away and he sighed. Theeon watched as his brother pulled up a chair next to him and sat down wearily. A shudder of guilt ran through the young doctor. Thrawn looked up and held out his hand, Theeon handed him the holocube and watched as Thrawn turned it over in his hands. There was silence for several minutes as Thrawn took his time studying every image. He stopped at last and held out the cube to Theeon. The image Thrawn was showing him was of Theeon's graduation from medical school.

"It's hard to believe that was over ten years ago, isn't it? You were the youngest in your class…the youngest in Chiss recorded history…to have that achievement."

"I've spent so much time in hospitals in my life, it was easy to remember a thing or two." As soon as the words left his mouth Theeon cursed himself. The last thing he wanted to do was remind Thrawn of his poor health record. He noticed Thrawn's posture stiffen slightly.

"Then you understand why I don't want you to do this?"

"You didn't want me to leave for medical school so young either, and look what I achieved by going out on my own. Besides, you were a Force Commander at a Chiss military outpost at a younger age than I am now."

Thrawn looked him straight in the eyes; "Our family has made a great many achievements and broken many records in a very short amount of time. There are also only two of us left now. There are times I cannot help but think that it's not a coincidence." Thrawn stood up.

Theeon reached out and took Thrawn's wrist, "I won't fail you a'dabeo. I promise."

Thrawn looked down at him, "I know you won't, kis'a'dabeo. If I thought you were anything but the perfect choice, I wouldn't be giving my consent." Thrawn gave a small, self-deprecating smile. "Though I know at your age, you don't really need it."

Theeon smiled warmly, "I will always seek your approval, a'dabeo, even when I don't do what you want me to do."

Thrawn shook his head; "I suppose I'll have settle for that. Truth be told, I couldn't call you on it even if I wanted to." He gave Theeon a wry smile; "It was the same deal I always used on our parents, when I was young."

Theeon leaned back into the pillow; "I suppose I should get a bit more rest while you and Lord Vader finish the plans for the mission."

Thrawn nodded, "We will contact you when all the necessary arrangements have been made."

"Thank you."

Theeon watched as Thrawn moved to leave. A thought struck him, "A'dabeo?"

Thrawn looked over his shoulder, "Yes?"

"Do remember that _you _need to rest. I can't sleep for the both of us."

Thrawn said nothing, but Theeon could hear his brother's chuckle as he left the room. Theeon smiled at the sound.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars; they belong to Lucas. Please ask for permission before using Theeon or other O.C.s as they are my babies. Thanks.

_A/N: Wow, sorry about the whole not updating for 6 months, excuses aside I apologize to all those who have been supporting this story despite the crazy long absence. This chapter is short but reviews will help me decide if there is still interest in this story or if I should discontinue it._

Galaxy Under Siege Ch. 15

Lord Vader calmly walked around the table in the _Executer_'s main meeting room, silently measuring up the seated officers. At the head of the table, Grand Admiral Thrawn waited patiently, leaning back in his chair, fingers steepled, eyes half closed in thought. Vader could sense the tension in the room. Many of the officers and crew members had yet to be informed of the purpose of the meeting, and nerves were undoubtedly even higher than usual thanks to Vader and Thrawn's recent political loss on Coruscant. Despite being a blow to Vader's pride, he was beginning to see the loss as an advantage. He now had an excuse to abandon his political enemies to ultimate failure and destruction, while increasing the chances of gaining the rebels' trust. However, before they attempted to contact the rebels, they needed to know what state the rebel fleet was in. Luke had mentioned the destruction of a third of the rebel fleet at the hands of the Far Outsiders and Vader had promised to send a scout to the area where the missing rebels were last heard in the hope of discovering more about their fate. It was waiting for that scout's message that was preventing him from starting the meeting.

At last the control panel at the head of the table beeped and Thrawn pressed the button to activate the holovid. The life size image of the scout appeared in the center of the table, forcing even Darth Vader to look up at the masked face of Boba Fett.

"Lord Vader, Grand Admiral Thrawn, I managed to infiltrate the system where the rebels went missing without being discovered and found the remains of their ships."

"Were there any signs of survivors?" Vader asked.

"Most of the ships were nothing but scrap metal by the time I arrived. It's possible that the Far Outsiders captured some of the rebels before completely destroying their ships, but there were no signs of life in the area when I got there. From the looks of things the battle happened several days ago and there were almost no traces of the Far Outsiders left. Still, I didn't get too close in case they left any traps or spy equipment around."

Grand Admiral Thrawn frowned slightly, "I'm assuming the majority of the wreckage belonged to the rebel ships, but what traces did the Far Outsiders leave behind?"

"Nothing but the actual damage done to the rebel ships. I don't know what kind of weaponry the Far Outsiders use, but the damage isn't like anything I've seen before. I'll send the results of my scanning once I'm out of this system, but I don't want to stick around any longer than necessary in case they are keeping track of the area."

Vader gave a nod, "A wise decision. Continue to inform us of your progress."

Fett nodded back and the image disappeared.

Thrawn glanced at Vader, "Shall we begin?"

Vader gestured to the now off holovid, "We have the information we were waiting for."

The admiral looked around the table and was greeted by the alert and intense eyes of every person in the room. "As all of you are now aware, the Empire is currently facing its greatest crisis- invasion from another galaxy. Our new enemies have managed to gravely cripple the Empire by assassinating the Emperor and our own politicians have aided in the weakening of our forces by using this disaster as a means to achieve their own power hungry ends. With our military and political forces now divided into squabbling factions, we are left to seek out allies from outside of the Empire. Ironically, the most efficient way to gain a large amount of well-trained, well-equipped and skilled military and political personnel will be to offer a truce to the Rebel Alliance."

Several of the officers looked to Vader nervously, as if expecting him to lose his temper at the admiral's suggestion, but Vader continued to remain silent.

After a pause Thrawn continued, "The Imperial forces who refused to join us during our debates on Coruscant severely underestimate the power and abilities of the Far Outsiders. Led by Grand Admiral Rufaan Tigellinus these Imperials have made it clear that they will continue to underestimate the Far Outsiders until they themselves fight the enemy in battle, at which point it will be too late to undo the damage. However, the rebels have already suffered a devastating loss at the hands of the Far Outsiders, as Boba Fett just confirmed, and are therefore far more likely to understand the gravity of the situation. I am also certain that the rebels are aware that they are no match for the Far Outsiders alone and will be open to a truce with us."

Vader broke his silence, "Grand Admiral Thrawn and I have agreed that the rebels will be far more open to the idea of joining him than they will be of me. However, due to the Empire's divided nature the Grand Admiral will not be able to negotiate with the rebels in person. Our political enemies would be able to use it against us too easily, right now and we cannot afford to show any signs of weakness."

Thrawn nodded, "Which is why we have called upon you crew members for this meeting." His red eyes slowly swept the faces around the table. "I have chosen each of you to be a member of this team because your records have shown remarkable skill, intelligence and loyalty. Of course, I will not be sending you blindly into the possibly hostile hands of the rebels. If, by the end of this meeting, all here are in agreement, I will be contacting the rebels myself and proposing the truce. It will be as a show of my good faith in them, that I will send you to help the rebels organize their people in order to ensure that our forces are united and best prepared for the war with the Far Outsiders."

Lord Vader spoke, "As the Grand Admiral pointed out, the rebels have lost a great deal to the Far Outsiders. However, many of them will undoubtedly still see us as an equal threat. It is not enough that we prove to them how dangerous the Far Outsiders are; we must also prove that we can be trusted allies."

Thrawn continued, "I understand that for some of you this will seem like a shocking turn of policy…perhaps it may even seem treasonous. Therefore, I want to assure anyone who wishes not to be involved in this project or who would prefer to return to Coruscant and join the Imperial factions there, that you are free to do so now."

The officers at the table gave each other startled looks. A few glanced fearfully at Darth Vader, and he could sense that some of them feared a trick. The Dark Lord addressed their unspoken fears, "We will not accuse anyone who leaves of desertion nor will we punish you in any way. Those who follow us must be absolutely loyal. Any who doubt that they are will threaten our goals and so we would rather you just leave."

The room went absolutely silent for several tense, long, moments. Lord Vader looked at the faces of each crewmember at a time. Admiral Thrawn sat back in his chair, face cool and unreadable. To his right was Dr. Theeon, still sickly looking, yet managing to appear calm and patient. On his left was Admiral Piett, who had been carefully documenting all that was said in the meeting and now seemed absorbed in going over his notes. The _Executer_'s new captain, Vendis Sorvel, seemed absorbed in the material of the table in front of him. The rest of the crewmembers were unknown to him, though half of them were from his own ship. Thrawn had meticulously gone over the _Executer_'s crew records to ensure that the people chosen would work well with the people he chose from his own ship. Vader had a suspicion that the Grand Admiral hadn't needed to look over the records of crew from his own ship, he no doubt kept a constant close eye on his crew and kept tabs on those who were exceptional or gifted in any way.

At last, Admiral Thrawn broke the silence, "Then we are in agreement that I should contact the rebels." He leaned forward and started typing a code into the control console.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mon Mothma finished her speech and a hush fell over the Alliance meeting room. Han Solo could feel the tension in the room like a large insect crawling up his back. Mon Mothma had summoned all of the rebel leaders to her ship for an emergency meeting after being contacted by Grand Admiral Thrawn. She had asked him for an hour to gather her fellow leaders and he had graciously granted her the time, even giving the Alliance leader his contact information so that she could get back to him when she was ready. The first question that was on Han's mind was how an Imperial Grand Admiral had managed to get his hands on top-secret rebel codes. But the importance of that question seemed to pale compared to what might've happened to the Empire now that would lead someone in such a high position to contact the Rebel Alliance.

Mon Mothma cut into his thoughts, "I know that this message has brought a great many questions to everyone's minds and I believe that our best course of action will be to go to the source of the answers. Is anyone here opposed to contacting the Grand Admiral to see what he has to say?"

Admiral Ackbar stepped forward, "I believe, given the current state of our forces, we have more to gain than to lose by contacting this Grand Admiral Thrawn."

Murmurs of approval went through the crowd of rebels. Mon Mothma nodded her head. "Then we are in agreed."

Han watched as Mon Mothma gracefully moved to the communication console and typed in the Imperial code. For several tense moments there was nothing but static, then the life size image of a tall, blue skinned alien appeared in the center of the room. The alien gave a slight bow of his head in greeting then spoke in a smooth, rich voice.

"I take it you have gathered your people to take part in this meeting?"

Mon Mothma nodded, "We are ready to hear what you have to say."

Han listened carefully to every word the alien Imperial said, watched every gesture and studied every slight change in facial expression. He had to admit he was impressed. No question asked by Mon Mothma or one of the other leader's was met with anything less than a good answer. The Grand Admiral calmly explained his failure to convince those who sought to take over the Empire of the danger of the Far Outsiders, showed no hesitancy answering questions about either the Far Outsiders or the current state of the Imperial hierarchy and seemed perfectly sincere when he stated that he truly believed a truce between Imperial and rebel forces were the only way to protect the galaxy from destruction. If this guy was faking it, he'd be a damn fine Sabaac player. Still, there was something tingling at the back of his mind, a question he still wanted answered…

It suddenly hit him and he ended up interrupting another question from Admiral Ackbar. Han gave Ackbar a quick, apologetic smile, then turned his attention to the Imperial, "How did you get the codes to contact us in the first place? It's not like we haven't been trying to hide from you guys."

The Grand Admiral turned toward him, "An excellent question, but I confess you will not like the answer. Since the Emperor's assassination I have been sending out scouts- some of whom are Imperials and others who are independents- in an attempt to discover any signs of the Far Outsiders within the Empire's borders. One of those scouts encountered a distress signal which he was able to identify as one used by the rebellion. He recognized instantly how unusual it was for a rebel ship to send a distress signal without bothering to hide it from Imperial scanners, so he contacted me. Unfortunately, the distance was too great and my own troops were still recovering from our own recent battle. Still, I informed him to try to contact the distressed rebels to see if he could assist them. When he attempted to contact them again all he received was the message, 'Tell them what happened to us,' and the code." The Imperial paused to give the rebels a chance to absorb the information, "The scout moved in to investigate, but by the time he arrived the battle was long over. He did, however, manage to record the scene of the battle and the remains. I can send them to you now, if you would like."

"Thank you," Mon Mothma said quietly.

The image of the Grand Admiral disappeared and was replaced by a scene of absolute carnage. The only way Han could tell that the wreckage had once been part of the rebel fleet was the occasional sight of the Alliance symbol on a twisted and warped piece of scrap metal. He felt his stomach drop. It hadn't been a battle at all; it had been a slaughter.

Mon Mothma was the first to speak, "Grand Admiral Thrawn, are you still there?"

The remains of the rebel fleet disappeared and the admiral returned, "Yes."

"I believe we would like to meet with your people," Mon Mothma's voice shook ever so slightly, "do you have a rendevous point in mind?"

"I will send you the coordinates."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars. It still belongs to Lucas._

_A/N: Big thanks to everyone who reviewed; it inspired me to keep going!_

Galaxy Under Siege Ch.16

Dr. Theeon watched as Lt. Fadrik and Lt. Voir loaded the last of their medical supplies onto the transport. Lt. Fadrik had insisted that Theeon not attempt to help them, as he was not yet fully recovered, but Theeon still felt rather awkward just standing there. At Thrawn's suggestion he had worn his usual Chiss medical uniform rather than try to blend in more by wearing a typical Imperial uniform. The coat was mostly white with silver trim at the collar, cuffs, shoulders and bottom edge. He wore a silver utility belt around his waist and his pants were pure white and tucked into black boots. Theeon stood out completely from his fellow crew members but Thrawn insisted that the less like a typical Imperial Theeon looked, the more likely the rebels would be willing to listen to him. Of course, the fact the uniform also emphasized his similarity to Thrawn would help him with dealing with his fellow Imperials as well. Theeon looked around the hangar bay to see some of the other preparations being made. Three TIE fighters had been loaded into the transport's back, while the group of officers coming with Theeon was making their final preparations. The fighter pilots were all Vader's men, Thrawn's forces had no more pilots to spare, but the rest of the group was split evenly between Vader and Thrawn's people. The only one of Vader's people that Theeon knew at all was Lt. Fadrik because he was one of the medical officers that had taken care of Theeon since his arrival on the _Executor. _Though Theeon had been told Fadrik had saved his life, Fadrik had insisted the debt had already been paid…Vader had given the young med officer a promotion to lieutenant for saving Theeon. 

"Dr. Theeon!" A cheerful woman's voice cut through his thoughts and he turned his head in the voice's direction. He smiled at the sight of Ensign Pax walking towards him, carefully balancing several duraplast boxes and pieces of equipment. He reached to assist her, but she twisted the cargo out of his reach.

"Thank you, sir, but you shouldn't be lifting anything heavy," she paused, blue eyes looking him over, and frowned, "Are you sure you're up to this? I mean…"

Theeon crossed his arms and returned her frown, "I don't look that bad."

Behind him, Lt. Fadrik piped up, "Actually, sir…"

Before Theeon could react, Pax cut Fadrik off. "OK, so these are kind of getting heavy so before we continue this argument I'm going to put them down in the hold."

Theeon shook his head, "I'm not arguing…"

Lt. Voir stuck his head out of the cargo hold and looked at what Ensign Pax was holding. "How breakable are those?"

"Well, preferably we'll get them to their destination without breaking them."

He rolled his eyes, "Not what I meant."

She smiled brightly at him, "Sorry, I can't resist sometimes." Her face went serious, "The top two packages are pretty delicate; they contain medical sensory and research equipment. The other two packages should be fine, as long as they don't get bumped around too much."

Lt. Voir looked down at what Ensign Pax was holding and bit his lip. "OK, put those down here for a sec, I'm going to have to move a few things around."

Lt. Fadrik leaned against the transport, "Hey don't forget there needs to be room for _people _in there too."

Theeon gave a small smile. Fadrik and Voir were clearly good friends, and when no one from upper command was watching they joked quite a bit. He had to admit, he would've expected far harsher, colder crewmates to come from Vader's ship, but they were just like any other people he'd met.

Lt. Voir climbed out of the hold. "So how many more crew are we waiting for?"

Pax answered, "I think there's a total of nine officers, that's not including the TIE fighter pilots. I believe there'll also be nine of Vader's elite stormtroopers escorting us."

Lt. Voir looked puzzled, "Only nine stormtroopers?"

Dr. Theeon nodded, "One for each of us. They'll mainly be acting as our bodyguards on this mission, not as an assault group. Our object is to gain the rebels trust and help organize them to prepare for the Far Outsiders. More stormtroopers than what we're bringing would likely make the rebels feel extremely uncomfortable."

Lt. Voir shook his head, "Then why bring any at all?"

Dr. Theeon shrugged, "I'm not a general. My role is to ease the political tensions and provide scientific and medical research that may help them prepare on those fronts. The military and naval fronts will be covered by officers more experienced than I."

Lt. Fadrik scratched his head, "So we're missing five officers…does that mean there'll be three officers representing the three fronts you mentioned?"

Theeon smiled, "Exactly. You, Ensign Pax and I represent science and medicine. Lt. Voir, Commander Gherant and Captain Ashwin represent the navy and General Veers, Colonel Bromm and Lt. Deloy represent military ground forces."

"Plus three TIE fighter pilots," added Pax.

"General Veers?" Lt. Fadrik looked a bit shocked, "Won't he be a liability, I mean, given his condition?"

Theeon gave a small smile. "There's nothing wrong with his condition."

Fadrik shook his head, "I was there when he came back from Hoth; his legs were crushed completely. He refused prosthetics and left Vader's service; last I heard, he's in a hoverchair now."

"Am I?" The younger officers instantly straightened at the sound of General Veers' voice and turned in his direction. He was walking toward them calmly, with no sign of a limp or physical damage. "As you can see, I am quite healthy."

Dr. Theeon smiled, "It is good to see you have fully recovered."

The general stopped in front of Theeon and gave a respectful nod, "Thanks to you, doctor. I am a man who remembers those who aid me. Rest assured, I will do everything in my power to make this mission a success."

Theeon gave a nod in return, "I would never doubt it, sir."

More voices came towards them and Theeon looked past the general to the last four officers and the stormtroopers coming towards them. After a brief glance, General Veers turned back to Theeon and gestured toward the transport, "Everything is ready, time to board."

Pax and Fadrik had already boarded with Theeon and Veers following closely behind. Captain Ashwin got into the pilot's seat and Lt. Voir the co-pilot's seat. Colonel Bromm, Commander Gherant and Lt. Deloy did a last check of the cargo hold then joined the rest in the cabin. The last to join were the stormtroopers. The TIE pilots stayed in the back, close to their ships.

Captain Ashwin contacted control, "All set, control, permission to go?"

A moment of static, "Permission granted."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rebel ships came out of hyperspace in the M'ssu system, near the edges of Wild Space. The rendezvous point was an abandoned trading settlement on a small planet at the far edge of the system. According to Grand Admiral Thrawn the system was fairly isolated since most of the planets were either uninhabitable or lacked enough resources to support potential colonists. The trading settlement had failed miserably years before, as no one wanted to bother coming the distance for what appeared to be little reward. Of course, it was for these reasons the settlement was ideal. If the Far Outsiders did follow the rebels or Imperials to the system, there would at least be no civilian casualties in the inevitable battle. Princess Leia had to admit that the Grand Admiral had clearly thought out a perfect, neutral rendezvous point.

"You awake, your worshipfulness?" Han glanced over his shoulder at her as he eased the _Falcon _into formation with the other rebel ships.

"I'm just thinking about this rendezvous. Everything the Grand Admiral said at the meeting made so much sense, the location for the rendezvous seems perfect and everything we've learned about the Far Outsiders so far has shown that without Imperial help we won't stand a chance against them but…" Leia trailed off and gave a helpless shrug.

"But the Empire has caused too much pain and too much suffering for you to be able to trust them?" Han asked softly.

"Exactly."

In the copilot seat, Chewbacca made several soft, inquisitive sounds.

"I don't know, Chewie," Han shook his head. "I mean, I'd like to be able to trust this Thrawn guy, I really would, but I'm gonna need some concrete proof first. Hopefully, these Imps we're meeting with today will be able to give us that proof, but I'm still gonna stay suspicious for a good long while."

Chewie nodded in agreement and Leia glanced out the view port. She noticed an x-wing edge next to the _Falcon_ and knew it was Luke. It was still so strange for her to think about their connection, especially the realization that it was undoubtedly the reason she could sense him so easily. It struck her as odd that what she had once thought of as an instinctive ability to recognize a friend was more and that, odder still, her ability to sense him had seemed to grow stronger and more assured since he told her the truth. A part of her mind shudder at the implications of that truth. If her ability to sense Luke had increased or opened up now that she knew about her potential for the Force, did that in turn mean that Vader may be able to sense her more clearly? If he did, would he be able to guess her connection to him? She shook her head. The last thing she needed to be thinking about before meeting with potential Imperial allies was her least favorite Imperial.

The _Falcon_'s comlink beeped and Leia smiled slightly, it wasn't hard for her to guess who it would be. Han flipped the switch and Luke's voice was in the cockpit.

"Is everybody alright over there?"

Han glanced over at Leia and they shared a little smile. Clearly, Luke had gotten a sense of his friends' current moods. "Oh you know us, kid. Always eager to fly into possible traps and make new Imperial friends."

Luke was quiet for a moment. "All my scanners are saying there's no signs of technology on the planet other than at the rendezvous point, are you picking up anything different?"

"No, the _Falcon_'s readings are the same. In fact," Han looked down at his readings again, "everyone else seems to be reporting the same thing to command."

Leia frowned, "So the Imperials are already here?"

Luke's voice answered, "From the looks of it already on the ground. It's unusual for them to send a group without a Star Destroyer around, but I guess they were trying to avoid attention."

"Or maybe a Star Destroyer escorted them to the planet but didn't have time to wait for our arrival," Han shrugged. "They did tell us it'd be a small group."

Leia looked down at the planet, "Yes, they did…Luke do you sense anything suspicious about this?"

Luke went quiet for several minutes. "It's hard for me to pick up anything good or bad right now. There's a lot of life on the planet and it's interfering with my ability to sense what the people down there are like. On the bright side, I don't get any sense of danger from them or the area."

The comlink beeped again, but this time it was the command for the rebel ships to prepare to land.

"Well, I guess we're gonna find out soon, aren't we?" Han said as he and Chewie began prepping the ship for the landing.

"See you on the ground everyone," Luke's signal blinked off and Leia watched as he moved his ship away to join the x-wings from Rogue Squadron.

"Luke doesn't seem too worried," Han smirked, "That's usually a good sign."

Leia sent him her own wry smile, "Who's worried? I'm feeling cautious not worried; there's a difference."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke eased out of the x-wing and climbed to the ground. Most of the rebel ships had landed and he looked around to spot the _Millennium Falcon_. Spotting the ship he started toward it only to hear an indignant whistle behind him. Luke turned around and smiled at R2-D2.

"Sorry Artoo, I didn't forget about you. Do you need help down?"

Artoo twittered and Luke reached up to give the little droid a hand. With a little assistance from the Force, Luke gently settled Artoo on the ground. "Let's meet up with the others."

Luke turned and noticed that Han, Leia, Lando, Chewie and C-3PO had exited the _Falcon_ while he'd been helping Artoo and Luke calmly jogged toward them. Leia noticed him first and waved, the others opening up the circle to give him room.

"Any word from high command?"

Leia nodded her head, "Mon Mothma has organized a meeting for all Alliance leaders to gather at that building," Leia pointed to the largest of the abandoned settlement buildings, "as soon as we're ready. Apparently the Imperials have already set up and are waiting for us there."

Leia turned and began walking toward the building, Luke falling into step beside her, Han on the other side and the others following close behind.

"Do we know how many Imps are here?" Luke asked.

Han answered, "When the Grand Admiral said he was sending a small group to meet with us, he wasn't kidding. Just as we landed we got word about Imperial numbers. Nine officers and nine stormtroopers isn't a lot to send into enemy territory. They even sent only one ship."

Luke raised his eyebrows, "Not even any TIE fighters in their hold?"

"They only sent three," Lando shook his head, "So that's twenty-one Imps all together. I don't know if it's insulting or flattering."

Luke shot him a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's either a sign that the Grand Admiral doesn't see us as threatening enough to send more, even if we don't get along with his people, or it's a sign that he thinks really highly of our fighters and doesn't think they'll need much help against the Far Outsiders."

Luke looked thoughtful, "Maybe they don't have more to spare?"

Han laughed, "Are you kidding? If there's one thing the Empire always has a lot of it's TIE fighters. They're like mynocks, for every few you see there are dozens more hiding around the corner."

Luke shrugged, "But if they couldn't spare a big enough ship to store them in…"

Han frowned, "OK good point. Still, I think it's all a little odd."

The group reached the front opening of the building. The doors had been broken open, but from the look of the wood it had been long before the rebels or Imperials had arrived. The outside walls had a lot of plant life covering them and as Luke stepped through the doorway he noted that the inside was equally covered in plants. Cracks in the floor had given way to all matter of small plants, grasses and flowers while the walls and ceilings showed vines clinging all over. Large windows allowed for plenty of sunlight to enter the hallways and rooms, making it unnecessary to set up any artificial light at this time of day. At the end of the hall was a large set of doors, which appeared rusted open, and Luke could see several rebel soldiers talking in groups outside the entrance. Leia nodded to them and walked through the doorway and Luke followed Leia's lead into a large room with huge, vaulted ceilings. Old chairs were scattered around the room, some too decrepit looking to be usable, but others had survived the elements well enough to still be usable. At the far end of the room was a wide but short flight of stairs, which led up to what looked like a stage of some kind. Perhaps this was once where traders had tried to show off their goods, or perhaps it was a meeting hall of some kind. There was little else in the room to give away its former purpose.

Luke heard Lando mutter behind him, "Looks like the Imps made themselves at home."

On one side of the steps the Imperials had gathered together, stormtroopers loosely surrounding the group, the rest talking quietly. Luke spotted the alien he had seen in his vision, the one Vader identified as Thrawn's younger brother. He was tall like his brother, but very thin and tired looking, as though he had recently overcome a long or serious illness. He and the other Imperials appeared to be going over some information on their datapads, all except a female officer who appeared to be studying a collection of native plant life that she had placed next to her at the top of the steps. Luke watched the woman's gloved hands carefully sorting the different plants, every once and awhile typing something into her datapad.

He felt an elbow nudge him and turned to see Lando. The older man had a sly smile on his face, "Sudden interest in botany?"

Luke looked a bit embarrassed, "Honestly, I was just curious about what she's doing with all those plants."

Lando kept grinning, "Of course you were kid."

"I can barely even see her from here…" Luke quietly protested, hoping not to draw any more attention.

Leia turned back to them, "Mon Mothma wanted me to join her over here, I think you should all be with me, in case the Imperials have any questions about what we've learned so far about the Far Outsiders."

Han nodded, "OK but I'm pretty sure they know more about what's going on than we do right now."

The rebel high command and other important rebel leaders and commanders had gathered in what chairs they could find on the other side of the stage from the Imperials. Leia moved to stand next to Mon Mothma and the two women began quietly talking.

Luke turned to Han, Lando and Chewie, "So are we going to be starting the meeting or the Imperials?"

Han shrugged, "I'm guessing the Imps will. This whole thing was their idea. My question is who's the leader in that group?"

Lando glanced over, "I think I recognize one of them…unless I'm mistaken that's General Veers. He became pretty famous after Hoth."

Han frowned, "Yeah I recognize him, he was credited with helping the Empire win the battle. Didn't he also disown his son for becoming a rebel?"

Luke shook his head sadly. "It's a shame they won't have a chance to fight on the same side now."

Han turned to him, "Why not?"

"I'm pretty sure he was in the group of rebels who were killed by the Far Outsiders. I had helped Leia and the other leaders sort through our database to see who was missing after we learned of the battle." Luke looked over at the general, "I'm not sure if he knows yet."

Han was about to reply when Mon Mothma's voice cut him off. They turned to look at the stage where the rebel leader was patiently waiting for attention. Beside her stood the alien Imperial.

Once all eyes were on Mon Mothma, she began to speak. "As we all know, the Imperial Grand Admiral Thrawn has sent these Imperials to help us organize our forces into a cohesive alliance with the Imperials under his command. The brutal attack on our forces has made it clear that neither the Empire nor the Rebel Alliance will be able to survive without each other's aid." She gave a courteous nod to the alien, "If you would, please?"

The alien bowed in return then began to speak. "I am Dr. Mitth'eeo'nuruodo, though for ease of speech you may call me Dr. Theeon. As a sign of good faith, my older brother, Grand Admiral Thrawn, has sent us to aid you in establishing a base and prepare you for battle with the Far Outsiders. We have all suffered a great deal at the hands of the Far Outsiders, but also, unfortunately, at each other's hands as well. We must therefore first set aside our prejudices against one another before we can do anything constructive against the Far Outsiders. For some, this may go against everything they've been taught and everything they've known for most of their lives. But the beliefs we may have held against each other can no longer be applied to the situation we find ourselves in. They have already used this war against us all, trying to divide our sides even further and divided we _will_ fall." Dr. Theeon paused and looked around the room. "As many of you may or may not know, Grand Admiral Thrawn had been sent with a small fleet to map and explore the Unknown Regions. What you probably do not know was that he had established a base in the Unknown Regions, which was attacked and destroyed by the Far Outsiders. This base was on Nirauan and it was Grand Admiral Thrawn's attempt to bring order and protection to the people of the Unknown Regions."

"Whether the locals liked it or not?" A voice called out of the crowd.

Dr. Theeon smiled calmly, "I will fully confess that there were many in the Unknown Regions who were untrusting of our presence there at first. And while some of those whom we contacted remained highly aggressive towards us, more often than not they appreciated the help we offered them. It was necessary for the Grand Admiral to adjust Imperial policy in order to better serve not only those he urged to join the Empire, but his own crew as well. The base at Nirauan was not run only by Imperials, but also by members of my own species, who had remained loyal to Grand Admiral Thrawn even when he joined the Empire. In addition, many other species who joined the Empire volunteered to join our military as well."

Mon Mothma made an elegant gesture towards the group of Imperials, "Then why did the Grand Admiral not send any of them with you?"

Dr. Theeon's face tightened slightly, "Between the battle that nearly destroyed Grand Admiral Thrawn's fleet and the battle at the base, very few of those soldiers and officers survived. Those who did were sent with Imperial reinforcements to a back up base in order to recover." The doctor's expression softened once more, "The Grand Admiral understood that most of them would want to stay near their home planets in order to continue protecting their own peoples and the galaxy as a whole."

Admiral Ackbar stood, "What can you tell us about the Far Outsiders' battle strategies and weaponry?"

Dr. Theeon glanced toward the other Imperials, "Though the situation has forced me into a political role, I must stress that I am a doctor and not a military strategist. Captain Ashwin and Colonel Bromm will be better able to discuss the Far Outsiders' military strategy with you. As for weaponry, we have discovered that the Far Outsiders use entirely organic technology, the vast majority of which are actual living creatures."

A quiet murmur went through the crowd and Dr. Theeon waited for them to settle again. "Because of the unusual nature of this technology, our scientists have had a great deal of difficulty discovering weaknesses in it or even how it works. Knowing this, we have brought our own research and equipment, to join with yours in the hope we will be able to work together to better understand what we're up against." He turned to Mon Mothma, "With your permission, unless anyone has any further questions or comments, I suggest we begin organizing ourselves and getting to work."

Both Mon Mothma and the doctor looked out into the crowd, but it was clear that Dr. Theeon's words had hit a chord with both the rebels and Imperials. Everyone seemed ready to at least try to work together. Luke smiled to himself. Once the Imperials and rebels began to organize themselves he would make his way over to Dr. Theeon. They had a lot to discuss.


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I don't own it, just taking it for a spin._

_A/N: While I have tried to keep the Imperials and Rebels as in character as I can, I want to remind readers that the Far Outsiders are a reinterpretation so their abilities and technology may seem OOC. Thank you to all those who review, it really does inspire me._

Galaxy Under Siege Ch.17

Lord Vader stood on the bridge of _Executer_ staring out at the star lines of hyperspace. The distress call from the planet Garqi had reached him mere hours ago, but already the ship was nearing its destination. The dark lord clenched his fists unconsciously. This time, he would not miss the battle. _This _time, _he_ would fight. He sensed Admiral Piett move up beside him and gave a slight nod to tell the officer he was listening.

"My Lord, the fleet will be exiting hyperspace in twenty minutes. Shall I inform Grand Admiral Thrawn to meet you on the bridge?"

"No, Admiral. I have already informed Grand Admiral Thrawn that I will be piloting my TIE fighter in the upcoming battle." Vader turned to look down at Piett. "_He_ will be in command of the fleet until my return."

Piett gave a nod of his head, "Yes, my Lord."

Lord Vader turned toward the main entrance of the bridge. He had sensed the Grand Admiral's presence before the doors had even slid opened, but what impressed him was the lack of surprise he sensed from Admiral Piett. Perhaps being in the presence of both Vader and Thrawn had begun to make the man used to uncanny coincidences.

When the Grand Admiral reached them he handed Vader a data pad, then turned to Admiral Piett, "Any word on our time of arrival?"

"Less than twenty minutes now, sir. Do you have any additional orders before we exit hyperspace?"

"Make sure that ground crews will be prepared to be sent down to the planet as soon as we arrive. All AT-AT and AT-ST walkers should be fully ready. The Imperial base on Garqi is small and in no way capable of withstanding a full out air assault for long. By the time we arrive I have no doubt that enemy troops will already have landed on the planet's surface."

"I will make the preparations immediately, sir." Admiral Piett said with a nod to both Thrawn and Vader then hurried to the communications console.

The Grand Admiral turned to face the dark lord who was finishing reading the data pad, "Have there been any more messages from Garqi?"

"Not from Garqi directly, no." Vader looked up, "However, we have received a message from Grand Admiral Teshik."

Thrawn raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Vader handed the data pad back to Thrawn, "The distress call from Garqi was also received by Teshik; he informed me several minutes ago that his fleet will arrive shortly after ours."

"Do you believe it is wise to send so many of our forces to one place?"

Vader was aware of the nervousness of the crew and the fear they felt for the upcoming battle. Fear may be of the Dark Side, but it is only useful to the one who wields it. It was anger that Vader needed his crew to feel now. "The Far Outsiders have already become far too accustomed to winning against the Empire. Even as we speak they are devastating one of our worlds. The Far Outsiders think they can destroy us, crush us like insects, and then brush us aside. Will the Empire be vanquished so easily?"

Admiral Piett straightened at his console. He had never seen Vader rally his people before and he found himself feeling inspired, "Never, my Lord. If these Far Outsiders want a fight, we'll give it to them."

The dark lord gave a sharp nod, "The Empire has suffered enough; it is time for the enemy to suffer." Vader began moving toward the exit but stopped and turned one last time, "It is time for the Empire's revenge."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another explosion rocked the street, sending Lt. Xorrel diving for cover as the wall next to him collapsed. He thanked the Empire his stormtrooper armor had protected him from the flying shrapnel, but all around him were the bodies of those soldiers less fortunate. The sky above him was so filled with smoke and debris that it blocked out the sun. The Imperial garrison had been demolished beneath their attacker's furious onslaught and the enemy had begun to attack the city itself. All surviving military personnel, like Xorrel, had been ordered to help the citizens of the nearby city evacuate. Not that they were able to do much good. His helmet's communications system was down and although he hoped it was just his own helmet malfunctioning, he had a bad feeling that his fellow troopers were having the same problem.

A shrill scream pierced the air not far away and he turned in the direction it came from. Xorrel scanned the area as best he could and noticed a partially collapsed alleyway only a few meters away. He made a run for it, dashing quickly behind some debris beside the mouth of the little cave-like structure. Up close he realized it was far too small for him to fit into.

He knelt next to it, "Is someone in there?"

A faint whimper was his only answer.

"I know my mask makes me seem scary, but believe me, I'm trying to help you."

A sound of shifting cloth, and a little face appeared in the darkness of the cave. Large, terrified eyes looked up at him, "Momma gone."

Lt. Xorrel looked around quickly. There was no sign of the child's mother, but the sounds of enemy craft were getting closer. He tried his best to calm the child despite his helmet's respirator, "I've got to get you someplace safe, OK? Just come with me and I promise I'll do everything I can to find your momma, OK?"

The child crawled out of her hiding space and Xorrel easily lifted her into the crook of his arm. She clung to his chest plate as he repositioned his blaster rifle so he could fire it one handed. With a deep breath he began moving along the street, sticking close to the wall and staying as low as possible. The enemy ships were beginning to fly closer to the ground, targeting any buildings that still remained standing. He assumed they were one-man fighter craft, but the design was so bizarre and unpleasant he couldn't be certain. Larger ships were beginning to loom in the sky; this was no hit-and-fade attack. It was all out invasion. Lt. Xorrel had joined the Imperial army because he had wanted to make the galaxy a safer place, but it had never occurred to him that he'd face an opponent that could take on the Empire and win.

The ground shook beneath him as an enemy fighter took out a building across the street, and he searched desperately for shelter. Spotting the smoldering ruins of a house he ran behind it. Xorrel crouched behind the remains of a wall and gently lowered the child to the ground, and then he carefully peeked over the edge. The enemy made a large arc in the sky preparing to come back again. This time it was aiming for the side of the street Xorrel and the child were on. He swallowed and looked down at the girl beside him. She was hardly more than a baby, eyes wide from shock, thumb in mouth. He ducked down low behind the wall next to her.

"I know you're really scared right now, so I'm going to let you have something to protect you." He removed his helmet and tried his best to give her an encouraging smile. "Here, if you put this on, you won't get any bumps on your head."

Little hands reached out to him and he placed the helmet on the child's head. Under any other circumstances it would've looked amusing, but Lt. Xorrel knew that the helmet's protection could save the child's life. More explosions were approaching and Xorrel used his body to block the child from danger as best he could. He braced himself for the worst when a familiar mechanical whine filled the air. Looking over the edge, Xorrel watched as a TIE fighter swooped out of the air and fired on the enemy ship. The Lieutenant's heart jumped to his throat. He had thought the enemy had finished off the base's TIEs over an hour ago…he looked further into the sky and saw that more TIEs were joining the first. Beyond that, he could make out the shapes of Star Destroyers high in the atmosphere. Lt. Xorrel knew he couldn't stay in his hiding place for long, the battle was raging too close, but with the enemy distracted he had a chance to move to safer ground.

"Come on kid, the good guys are here." He carefully lifted the child up so he could carry her in one arm and lifted his rifle again. "Hold on!"

Keeping as close to the ground as he could without sacrificing too much speed, Xorrel began to weave through the rubble strewn alleys and remains of buildings. The child clung tightly to his chest plate, her helmeted head awkwardly buried against his neck. The shrieks of crashing fighters blended with the screams of the wounded and dying, but Xorrel kept running. Out of the corner of his eye he saw an explosion, close enough to rock the ground beneath him, and he barely managed to dive for cover. He lost his footing and twisted his body to prevent himself from landing on the little bundle in his arms. The ground beneath him gave way and he felt them fall several meters to the ground. A wave of pain crashed into him as he felt his body hit the hard ground. When his head hit a light flashed before his eyes and then a swirl of darkness danced at the edges of his vision, threatening to take over.

A strange, high pitch whine distracted Xorrel from the darkness and he felt movement against him. Even with his eyes closed he knew the sound came from his helmet and he slowly remembered who was wearing it. He realized that the girl was crying; her little hands trying to shake him awake. He struggled to open his eyes and give the child a reassuring smile. There was a taste of blood in his mouth. "Everything will be OK…You just…stay calm…try to…try to sleep…"

The child's body shook violently with her tears and he found the strength to raise one hand -his left had lost feeling- to help her pull at the heavy helmet then drop it on the ground. She clung to his side, shaking with terror and sobbing against his cheek. Dark spots were beginning to overtake his vision again, but he tried to focus his dizzy head on comforting the kid. He pressed his free hand against her back, rubbing in comforting circles, the way he remembered his mother doing to him when he was just little. The child began to calm down and he felt strangely at peace.

"It'd be nice to be a father..." Xorrel whispered as the darkness took him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grand Admiral Thrawn ordered for the AT-ATs and AT-STs to be deployed to the planet. The five Imperial Star Destroyers that had accompanied the _Executer_ were spread out as a protective front to help shield the transports bringing the ground forces down to the planet. The main enemy ships were as massive as the Imperial Star Destroyers, with one edging the Super Star Destroyer _Executer _for size, but this time it was the Far Outsiders who were taken unprepared. When the Imperial fleet had exited hyperspace the enemy was entirely focused on their invasion and had not been expecting an attack from behind. While the Far Outsiders managed to recuperate with remarkable swiftness, their lapse in guard had given Thrawn the opportunity to divide the enemy ships. This allowed Lord Vader and two squadrons of TIEs to make it past enemy lines and towards Garqi's surface to attack the enemy fighters that had been ravaging the planet.

Admiral Piett was looking over the shoulder of one of the communications officers to get a better view of his computer screen. He turned to look at the Grand Admiral, "You'd better come see this, sir."

The Grand Admiral moved away from his console and strode quickly over. All three officers looked at the bizarre readings on the ensign's screen. Thrawn's eyes narrowed, "They're trying to block our communications."

The young officer swallowed, "I've never seen anything like this, sir. All the usual methods of breaching communications interruptions seem to be failing."

Thrawn frowned, "Can you tell if it's all our ships or only the _Executer_?"

The ensign began scanning furiously, "From the strength of the signal, whatever it is, I'd say they're trying to block all of us."

Thrawn looked to Piett, "Do we know if the ground crews have made it to the surface?"

Piett keyed into a console next to him, "Yes, sir. They've just landed." Piett frowned, "But it appears that the static is beginning to block them from us as well."

Thrawn moved swiftly to his seat and grabbed the data pad he'd shown Vader earlier. He quickly began typing and scanning through the information. Finding what he wanted, he handed it to the ensign. "Try attacking the enemy signal with this frequency. It should match the frequencies that the Far Outsiders use for their own communications and cause enough confusion with their own systems to cancel the signal they're using against us."

The ensign entered the frequency code. For a moment there was nothing, but then a burst of static came through the console's speaker. Admiral Piett wasted no time, moving to another console to contact the other Star Destroyers and ground troops. He looked up at Thrawn, "Communications are back, sir."

The console Piett was at beeped again and he gave a small smirk when he read the message. "Grand Admiral Teshik's fleet has just jumped out of hyperspace. They jumped from the other side as per your orders, sir. We have them surrounded."

A small, menacing smile curved Thrawn's lips. "Excellent. Inform all ships that they are to proceed with attack plan Hand IV."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The static that surrounded Darth Vader's communication systems suddenly disappeared. It hadn't affected his performance in the battle too badly, but it was good that he could focus solely on the enemy now. As soon as the communications systems had gone down he had used the Force to guide his wing mates as though the systems had never failed. The three pilots with him were likely unaware that communications were ever down. With them back he was free to direct his energy entirely on the enemy. At first he had found it strange to be unable to sense the enemy fighters in the Force, but he was not completely caught off guard. The mystery surrounding the Far Outsiders, especially concerning the Emperor's assassination, had prepared him for the unexpected. He quickly adapted his battle strategy. While the Force could not tell him where the enemy was he could still sense its warnings of danger. The moment he felt that the danger was too high to ignore he'd twist his ship in the direction that felt most dangerous and opened fire. It was a tricky strategy, but combined with his ship's scanners it managed to be accurate enough.

An enemy fighter swooped low to the ground, targeting the remains of a building that was undoubtedly providing shelter for some of the city's survivors. Vader's blood boiled. The deaths of the citizens angered him less than the fact that they were _his_ citizens, _his _people, who belonged to _his_ Empire. He had waited too long to inherit the Empire, to bring security and peace to the galaxy as he saw fit. No enemy would take that from him. He urged his TIE faster and swooped after the enemy fighter. The design and materials of the ship were too foreign for him to recognize the usual weak spots, so he simply picked a spot on the ship and kept firing at knowing it would eventually have to give. The enemy fighter finally swooped away from its target trying to turn its weapons on Vader instead.

The dark lord flew toward the enemy fighter even as it barreled toward him. The strange ship seemed to be absorbing Vader's fire, rather than the fire bouncing off. Even with the special modifications Vader had made to the shields on his fighter, they began to give way. Just as the fighters were getting dangerously close, a blast from above tore through the top of the enemy ship. Vader barely managed to swerve out of the way as the ship in front of him exploded.

Lord Vader sensed that the TIE that had shot down the enemy was his newest and best wingman, Soontir Fel. "Lord Vader, the enemy fighter's seem immune to our weapons unless being attacked from multiple angles."

Vader keyed his communications signal so all ships keyed to the Imperial frequency would hear it. "The enemy fighters are only vulnerable when attacked by two or more TIEs at a time. Do not engage without a wingman. The top of the ship appears most vulnerable."

The other pilots acknowledged and began to regroup. A large explosion erupted near the former Imperial base and Lord Vader turned his fighter in its direction. AT-ATs were shooting at any damaged enemy fighters that were attempting to land, while AT-STs were searching through the decimated city for any enemy warriors who might've survived the crash of their ships. With the cover of the TIEs and ground assault vehicles, carriers were able to unload fresh stormtroopers into the city to begin searching the rubble for Garqi survivors and Far Outsiders alike.

"Lord Vader, this is Grand Admiral Thrawn, the enemy are retreating into hyperspace. We have done considerable damage to their fleet, however given our own status I would not advise pursuit at this moment. What is the status of the battle planet side?"

"We are forcing the enemy fighters into the ground, however, some are managing to escape. Ground troops have been deployed in the city. When it has been secured we will spread into the nearby forest to complete our search for the enemy."

"I will send some of Grand Admiral Teshik's ground troops down. That way they can help secure the city to allow some of your people to begin the search of the forests right away. We do not want any of the enemy escaping."

"Agreed. I will not leave this planet until we are certain the enemy has been completely defeated, and we have prisoners to welcome aboard the _Executer_."


End file.
